Titans: Beginnings
by COMPLETEWASUK
Summary: An AU story, first fan fic. Starts off with an origin story. Re-doing everything my own way. Please R and R. Probably get BBxRae and RobxStar in there at some point.
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first stab at a fan fic, so I'd prefer no flames, but I'm more than happy to take any constructive criticism you want to give. I decided to go for an alternate universe story where I started from the beginning so I had free reign. It'll probably be fairly dark without crossing any social boundries. :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, the Oscars, the Olympics or anything else that actually exists that I may have mentioned. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Staring wide eyed across the bay, a small green child clad in a purple uniform waited patiently on the shore. He could hear shouts carry across the water from the large yacht in the centre of the bay. The large pillar of smoke the emanated from the yacht obscured Beast Boy's view of what was happening on the deck of the ship, but his acute sense of hearing could pick up the sound of a helicopter powering up. Preparing himself to chase the helicopter once it lifted off, Beast Boy was still debating what animal he should use.

"A hawk, I could chase them down as a hawk they wouldn't even spot me coming. But it's not as terrifying as a mighty pterosaur, that'd really freak them out." Beast Boy mused to himself excitedly, "I could finally prove myself to team if I get this right."

Beast Boy smirked to himself as the helicopter burst through the smoke and thundered overhead. It was then that a loud crack sounded through Beast Boy's ears and the force of a shockwave knocked him the ground. He stared across the bay in horror to see a fire ball where the yacht once was. He knew he should be chasing the helicopter but he sat stock still. Beast Boy could feel tears welling up inside before finally erupting into a flood of tears.

A hulking metal figure dragged himself out of the water and slowly hauled himself to his feet. He looked over to the crying child and after taking a quick glance towards the fleeing helicopter he strode over to Beast Boy and collected him in his arms. Beast Boy continued to cry only now doing so on Robot Man's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright Garfield; everything's going to be alright." Robot Man said as soothingly as possible, trying to reassure himself as much as Beast Boy. He then carried Beast Boy toward the town.

* * *

><p><em>Five years later...<em>

Dick Grayson sat lazily on the couch, flicking through TV channels as he did so. Deciding that there was nothing worth watching on he turned to a news channel. The Gotham news logo flashed on screen before the presenter began:

"Welcome to Gotham news tonight, I'm Sarah Jones. The major stories tonight, acting prodigy Garfield Logan has collected his third 'Best Actor Oscar' tonight for his performance as Romeo in a retelling of Shakespeare's classic aged just 15." The presenter said in traditional news reader monotone.

"In other news Olympic Gold medallist Victor Stone has been seriously injured in a car accident which also killed his mother. Exact details are currently unknown. And in local news the Joker was apprehended today by Batman and his sidekick Robin."

Dick launched the remote across the room in frustration. "Partner, not sidekick, Partner!" Dick yelled towards the screen as though the presenter could hear, before slouching back into the couch. Dick sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Is everything OK Master Grayson," a sage old voice sounded out from the doorway.

"I'm fine Alfred," Dick said without looking up.

"I'm sure Master Wayne can arrange for the media to address you differently if it would suit you Master Grayson."

"What does it matter, I'll always be in his shadow and there is nothing that I can do to change that."

"You doubt yourself too easily Master Grayson, you are fully capable of being a hero in your own right."

Dick turned to face Alfred who was now stood alongside the edge of the sofa, "thanks Alfred. Maybe you're right."

* * *

><p>"Bruce?" Dick called out as he entered the cave that lay below the mansion he called home. Bruce, in full attire, popped his head round the corner and nodded his head motioning for Dick to continue.<p>

"Look, Bruce, I'm not sure how to put this but I think I need to leave," Dick said tumbling at first but growing in confidence as he spoke, Bruce simply stood in silence. "Don't get me wrong you've been a father to me, but I'm not sure I can live with being your sidekick anymore."

After a brief silence Bruce walked over to Dick and placed a set of keys in Dick's hand. "I've fear this day would come for some time," Bruce said with a sad smile visible under his cowl, "These are the keys to my apartment in San Francisco, crime levels have been on the rise the for some time, you can make name for yourself there."

"I don't know what to say Bruce..." Dick said before Bruce place his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Don't say anything, just do yourself proud" Bruce said with smile.

* * *

><p>Garfield sat by the hospital bed that was currently filled by a large African-American man in his late teen. "I've got to say you're looking a bit rough Victor," Garfield said with a sad smile.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be collecting an Oscar about now green been? And anyhow I thought the pipes sticking out of my head made me look quite dashing," Victor responded with a slight chuckle.

"I sent Robot Man up to get it for me, so I could be here for you buddy. Though I've got to say you are beginning to bear a striking resemblance to him." Garfield said, laughing at his own joke.

"Thanks for that, really what I need Gar," Victor said shaking his head, "though I suppose I am technically a Cyborg now."

"See there's and upside to everything," Garfield said rising to his feet, "I should start calling you Cy from now on." Garfield reached the door and turned back, speaking seriously for a moment, "Victor, I really am sorry about your mother."

"I know, so am I," Victor said calmly as Garfield left the room. Victor looked down over his broken body, there were metal plates where his chest once was and he knew that on the inside there was a mash of his old organs and new mechanical replacements. He was currently without any limbs; his new ones were due to be added tomorrow.

"Strange," Victor thought to himself, "My Father and the doctors have saved me, yet I don't feel very alive."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

A masked figure weaved through the China town alley ways, panting heavily. It was a dark night, the street lit up only by the occasional neon sign. The masked man turned and fired several shots in the direction of his pursuer. His pursuer however was undeterred and continued to gain ground on him.

The masked figure reached a dead end and turned round to face his pursuer, "I thought you'd be with your master boy."

His pursuer look up at him, "Times have changed," was all the pursuer muttered before launching himself towards the masked figure.

* * *

><p>"Is the hoodie and face mask really necessary Cy, I mean you look like you're planning to do a bank not get lunch." Garfield said chuckling as he did so. The two teens strode down the quite streets towards their favourite pizza restaurant.<p>

"I can't have people seeing me like this," Victor said as they entered the eating area that sat open air with a clear view of the road. The two sat at their table when the waiter appeared, seemingly out of not where.

"What can I get you this evening gentlemen." The waiter asked in a slightly pompous manner, peering over the top of his thick rimmed glasses.

"I'll have a tofu pizza, no cheese," Garfield said before pointing at Victor, "and Dick Turpin here will take one of your meat feast pizzas. We'll take a couple of cokes with that too please." The waiter nodded and left their table.

"See he barely noticed how I was dressed," Victor muttered slouching low over the table as though it would keep him hidden.

"Nah the only reason he didn't say anything is cause you wouldn't tip him if he did," Garfield responded, his acute sense of hearing capable of picking up even the mumblings of a disgruntled teenager. He was about to continue when he spotted a girl, the restaurants only other customer, sat a few tables away. She wore entirely dark attire, with a hood shielding her eyes from view. Garfield's eyes were quickly drawn to her bare legs.

"We've been here 5 minutes and you're already eying up your next conquest," Victor laughed, "but on the upside, she's holding her book the right way up, which makes her brighter than your usual."

Garfield shot him a look before muttering, "very funny, but wouldn't give up your day job. So what do you reckon my chances are?"

"Like I said she's holding the book the right up."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm saying," Victor said coyly, leaning over as though he didn't want anyone to hear, "she's not stupid enough to fall for you."

"Thank Cy that was really helpful, any how I wouldn't go there she seems a bit freaky."

"Your green and you turn into animals, who is the on this earth you can call freaky."

"Touché" Garfield chuckled as their pizza arrived.

* * *

><p>Dick left the beaten heap of the masked figure lying handcuffed in the alley way and moved on. "Twelve criminals in five nights here, not the heaviest work load but I'm settling in nicely," Dick mused to himself as he leapt across the cities roof tops. It wasn't long before he spied his next target, a man who running with what was clearly a large bag of jewellery in his hand.<p>

Dick leapt from the build down towards his target, using his cape like a parachute to slow his descent. He crash into the back of the runner and both of them went sprawling. Dick rose to his feet feeling fairly pleased with himself, until the villain rose as well and turned to him. Upon closer inspection Dick could see that the man was clad in a skin tight black suit that appeared to have cannons on the arms.

"How dare you attack Doctor Light!"

* * *

><p>Victor stared down the road towards what appeared to be a man with two giant torches fighting a teenage boy. Victor briefly wondered if he had lost the plot before Garfield interjected, "who knew, dinner and a show." The two watched on as the man easily bested the boy in hand to hand fighting and had him pinned to the ground. "Ha that'll teach him," Garfield chuckled.<p>

"We have to help him," a voice echoed, both of the boys were staring at the girl who sat a few tables away.

"I totally agree," Garfield said rising to his feet, Victor simply sighed at his friend and rose to his feet.

* * *

><p>Dick knew he was in serious trouble when he found himself staring down the barrel of a light gun. "This will teach you to mess with Doctor Light." Dick could feel the heat as the weapon charged, he could also feel that two of his ribs were broken. He closed his eyes accepting the end. To his surprise it didn't come. Dick open his eyes to see Doctor Light being mauled by a giant green bear and a hooded girl stood over him with some sort of power emanating from her hands.<p>

"Stay still, I should be able to lessen your injuries" she said in a monotone voice. Stood above her he could see a man fiddling with his arm.

"Come on, I know this thing a turn into a cannon and... oh" Victor stopped suddenly as his arm turned into a giant gun which he quickly turned towards Doctor light, "green bean get down!" He yelled as a blast leapt from his arm and hit Doctor Light square in the chest, dropping him to the ground with a thump. "Booyah!"

"Nice going Cy" as Garfield in bear form came over and high fived him. Garfield then turned to Dick who had just gotten onto his feet, "Garfield Mark Logan at your service," he said extending a hand.

"Robin," Dick said unsure as to whether he should reveal his real name.

"Hey I recognise you; you're the guy who has just moved in the apartment in the building with me and Cy. I'd recognise that mad hair anywhere." Garfield said excitedly realising the connection.

"Well this is supposed to be a disguise but, the real names Richard Grayson, my friends call me Dick." Dick said as he extended a hand, which Garfield took and shook. He then turned to Victor.

"Victor Stone at your service," he said extending a metallic hand. Once they were done meeting and greeting they turn to the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Raven," the girl said dryly, before looking at Garfield, "two questions, one how are you talking as a bear and two why are you still a bear?" Giving Garfield a glare she continued, "I mean your mouth isn't moving when you talk."

"I can talk cause Cy here made implant that turns my thoughts into words when I want it to, he's good with tech. And I'm still a bear because I forgot that normal clothes can't with stand me changing form." He chuckled, before stopping dead, "MY KEYS!"

"Right here buddy," Victor laughed holding them out in his hand, "I picked them up when you changed." Garfield wiped his head with relief and collected the keys.

"Thanks man," Garfield said putting his arm around Victor, "where would I be without you? Well I'd probably still be in Hollywood partying but hey what can I say." Victor punched him in the shoulder and shook his head.

"So Dick what made you move out here anyway, thought you was with the big man being a hero in Gotham," Garfield said looking in Dick's direction.

"I suppose I decided I needed to be my own man," Dick said scratching his head, "but I'm beginning to think I may not be cut out for this solo work."

"I'm sure the green bean and I would be willing to help you," Victor said, "I might finally have a use for all my computers, well other than for playing games with Gar any way."

"No way," Garfield protested, "I gave up that life a long time ago, and I have no plans of starting again."

"Come on Gar, you know you love being a hero, I mean look at your films you always play a hero," Victor said looking at Gar.

"It's not about being a hero Cy, I've been here before, I've lost people and I'm not about to go through it again."

"You know this city needs saving, we've just been ignoring for so long that we've started to accept it."

"I know Cy, I know. I'm just not sure I'm willing to do this anymore, I've not been Beast Boy in a long time." Garfield said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's time to pick up your up your mantle again," Dick said extending his hand to Garfield, "I know what it's like to feel the pressures of being a hero, but this city has made a call and the question is whether or not you will answer."

Garfield looked down at his hand before finally shaking it, Dick then turned to Victor who took his hand without question. Dick then turned to Raven who had maintained her right to remain silent.

"How about you Raven, want to help us rid this city of crime," Dick said again extending his hand. Raven seemed to debate her response in her mind before shaking Dick's hand.

"What do I have to lose," she said in her usual monotone.

"Well if you don't mind excusing me I'm going home, and as you two live in the same building as me do you wanna walk with?" Garfield asked before looking at Raven, "Where do you live anyhow?"

"I don't live anywhere," she responded in the same dry tone as always, "I just got here."

Victor smelling and opportunity if ever he'd smelt one spoke up, "Garfield has a spare room in his apartment I'm sure he'd house you for a while." Victor and Dick smirked at the sudden nervous look that spread over Garfield face. "I mean," Victor continued, "I'd house you but my father's staying with me and I'm sure Dick's room will still be filled out with his moving gear."

"I would like that if it's not too much trouble," Raven said looking at Garfield.

"Sure, no trouble at all," Garfield said scratching the back of his head with is claws. Victor came over and but his arms round them both.

"Let's go home," he smirked.

* * *

><p>Please R and R. I have another couple of chapters written so I'll publish them when I feel ready.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

I've opted to try and spread the origin story over a few chapters. I response to questions I've decided to bring Star in later, as love her I may but she's hard to right and I felt it would suit better to add her later in the story. I intend to keep the charcters closish to the canon but I'll alow myself some wriggling room. :D

Please R and R, constructive critism more than welcome. But no flames.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The four teenagers had been walking for about 15 minutes when the apartment building came into view. A free standing structure about 4 stories high sat in the centre of a small island in the bay. There was a bridge connecting the island to mainland that the teens began to cross.

"Paradise apartments, home sweet home," Victor said pulling his hood down and removing his mask to reveal his half cybernetic head. He had a nervous glance over to Dick and Raven to see how they reacted. Raven didn't even seem to acknowledge it, but Dick briefly stared before commenting.

"I'd heard about your accident, but I didn't realise your injuries were quite so bad," Dick said casting his eyes over the visible parts of Victors cybernetics. He could see Victor's cybernetic hand sticking out below his sleeves as well as the half of his head that was now visible.

"You think the upper half of me looks bad," Victor said with a sad smile, "you should see the rest of me."

"Your home looks... nice," Raven interrupted looking upwards at the tower, "tell me there's not a load of kids living here."

"Well there's only three apartments in this building, so unless one of my ladies is hiding something," Garfield said seeming fairly proud of himself, Victor just shook his head.

"Dick here has the top floor; the green bean and I have two story apartments with half of the 2nd and 3rd floors apiece." Victor said calmly before putting his arm round Garfield's shoulder, "And I would worry yourself about the beans ladies, if you want them to leave you can just turn the TV off."

"At least I can still get the ladies big man," a slightly irritate Garfield said, "Your metal crotch is bound to be a put off."

"That's just low man," Victor said shaking his head as they entered the lobby. They walk towards the lift, Garfield saluting the security guard as they past him. The guard seemed unfazed at the fact that a bear, a half robot and a couple of cloaked teens had just walked through the lobby and went back to reading his magazine. The four entered the lift and Victor pushed a few buttons. When the lift stopped Garfield, Victor and Raven stepped off, Victor turned back nodded to Dick before departing.

"My room's the one on the left Raven." Garfield said changing into a chimpanzee has he walked over so he could fit through the door. He inserted his key into the door and opened it. Raven gazed around the vast room that contained a living room and a kitchen with a star case leading up to a landing.

"My bed room is the one on the left hand side of the landing, you can take the room on the right and the bath rooms in the middle." Garfield said before climbing his way up the banisters towards his room, Raven assumed he was getting some clothes. She strode up towards her new room and entered.

Raven look around the dark room occupied only by a bed and bedside table, sufficiently dark she thought to herself before opening an interdimensional portal with her powers. Then using her telekinesis she pulled a book shelf and several ornaments through the portal and began setting about decorating her new room.

* * *

><p>Victor entered his apartment and called out, "Dad I'm back, you here."<p>

"Good to see you back Victor, I'm glad you finally went back out into the world again, I know your new body worries you but you'll grow used to it in time." Victor's father, a middle aged man with greying hair responded.

"Maybe your right, Dad would you mind helping me with something?" Victor asked after having a thought, "this might seem a strange request, but do you reckon we could programme one of these computers to show us the locations of current crime."

"It is certainly possible Victor, but may I ask why?" His father responded.

"I used my old body to do all the good I could, I believe I should the same with this one." Victor said to his father, who smiled and walked over to the computer.

Dick stepped out of the elevator and into his room. "A team, a team of heroes. That'll certainly change my image." Dick thought to himself smugly as he grabbed a snack before he crashed out on his couch and flicked on his TV. Turning to the local news channel Dick listened intently for any news on his lasted bust.

The presenter began: "Super heroes in San Francisco. It appears tonight that former Doom Patrol member Garfield Logan have taken his Beast Boy mantle up once more, aided by a mystery female, a masked man that could well be Victor Stone's first public appearance since his accident and the group was also assisted by Batman's sidekick Robin..."

"Bastards!" Dick screamed throwing his remote to the ground and holding his head in his hands. He half expected Alfred to start dishing out advice, before realising he wasn't at home any more. "I'll be my own man, just you wait and see, just you wait see."

* * *

><p>Garfield left his room dressed in a dressing gown and saw Raven leaving her new room. He could have sworn he saw a book shelf in her room as the door shut, but he shook it off. He watched as she levitated down the stairs without looking up from the book she was reading. She lowered herself down onto the couch.<p>

Garfield sat next to her on his couch and turned to her, "do you mind if I put the TV on?"

"Feel free." She said in her usual monotone without looking up from her book. Garfield flicked the TV on and was fairly taken back when he saw his face flashed on the screen before the presenter began talking: "Super heroes in San Francisco. It appears tonight that former Doom Patrol member Garfield Logan have taken his Beast Boy mantle up once more, aided by a mystery female, a masked man that could well be Victor Stone's first public appearance since his accident and the group was also assisted by Batman's sidekick Robin..."

Garfield heard a crash from the top floor and could hear Dick cursing above. "Wonder what got his goat?" Garfield chuckled as he changed to a movie channel.

"It would appear your friend has doubts about his man hood, and judging by your apparent love of many women I suspect the same is true of you." Raven said coldly. Garfield shrugged and responded:

"Maybe, I'd never really thought of it like that, I just thought I loved beautiful ladies." Garfield leaned bag feeling fairly pleased with himself, then the nights film started. "Oh 'Attack of the plant eaters' I got my second Oscar for this."

"You're an actor?" Raven asked, raised eye brows visible now her hood was down. Garfield actually stared in shock for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"You don't watch many movies do you?" Garfield said with a smirk and Raven shook her head. Garfield extended a hand to her, "come on I want to show you something." Raven looked down at his hand before taking it with a sigh.

Garfield pulled her towards a door at the back of the main room; he opened it and flicked the lights on. She stared around a room that had a collection of glass jars protecting different memorabilia that was obviously precious to Garfield. He took her over to the jar nearest to them and pointed inside. There stood a small gold statue, "My newest Oscar, I played Romeo in 'Romeo and Juliet.'" He said with a smile.

"How did you play Romeo, your green?" She said stunned.

"They just modernised it a little, instead of two rival families it was humanity vs. an alien race," he said with a cheesy grin, failing to notice the look of horror on her face.

"They murdered a classic," Raven moaned, almost sickened but Garfield just shook his head and pulled her further along.

* * *

><p>Victor and his father stood feeling quite triumphant at their success. The large screen that was connected to their computer showed and overhead view of the city with red dots appearing to mark were being reported.<p>

"Nice work Victor, I reckon with a few modifications and we'll be able to get it to show us different threat levels. That way we'll be able to assess which threats should be targeted." Victor's father said examining their work.

"I'll go get Dick he'll want to have a look at this," Victor said heading for the door. He headed to the lift at the end of the hall way, he boarded and pressed the button for the top floor. When the lift door opened Victor could see Dick gazing out of his window, shot glass in hand. Dick didn't seem to acknowledge Victor's presence as he tossed his shot glass to the ground and slammed his fist against the window.

Victor stood still for moment unsure as to how to proceed before finally opting to speak, "Dick, there's something I'd like to show you down stairs."

* * *

><p>Raven stood before a giant tank that stood at the back of the room, it contained a child's size purple and black costume. "What film was this from?" She quizzed before feeling sudden sadness emanating from Garfield who stared at it silently for a moment.<p>

"It wasn't from a film," he said after a few long minutes. Placing his hand against the glass he turned and smiled at her, "I was once a hero you know, a proper crime fighting super hero. I was a member of a group called the Doom Patrol; we spent most of our time fighting a group called the Brotherhood of Evil." He rested his head against the glass before continuing, "But that was another life, it doesn't matter anymore."

He began to work towards the door before Raven placed her hand on his shoulder, "It matters to you, I'm an empath, I can feel your pain Garfield."

Garfield turned to her and smiled, "It's my past, a burden I alone have to bare, now come on." He said perking up, "We can still catch the end of 'Attack of the plant eaters' and watch me kick some alien ass."

She watched as he skipped off towards the living area before taking one last look at his former outfit. "So small," she thought, "too young to handle the pressure of being a hero." She then followed him back to the couch.

* * *

><p>Dick watched the screen as a red dot flicker on screen, Victor tapped it on the touch screen and a block of text appeared:<p>

Incident: Theft

Threat level: 1

Location: China Town

"Good work guys," Dick said before turning to Victor, "so you're serious about doing this?"

"As serious as I'll ever be," Victor responded with a grin, "I'm thinking I might have found my calling."

"In the morning I think we should get prepared, I've been hearing rumours a group by the name of HIVE Five are planning to hit another bank sometime soon." Dick said walking over to another computer and bringing up a set of schematics on screen, "Looking over their history I realise the previous three banks they hit all had the same basic layout and design. I did some digging, there's only one other bank in the city with the same features. They've always made their escape through the rear of the bank and have always escaped before the alert is raised, that's where we're going to hit them."

"Looks like we have a plan." Victor said patting Dick on the back.

* * *

><p>I'll add the next chapter when I feel it's ready, should be some time this week.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: First Blood

Here's another chapter. :) Will probably update again over the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Raven woke as a strange smell filled her nostrils and quickly realised she wasn't in her new bed. She looked around to see the TV hung on the wall and that the ceiling was rather far away, "the living room," she deduced.

"Breakfast?" Garfield chirped, shocking Raven as he popped his head over the top of the sofa grinning down at her. "Tofu eggs?" He said enchantingly as though it would make the spongy mush he was offering seem more appetising.

"No thanks Garfield," Raven said as she got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen, "I don't suppose you have any herbal tea in here?" She began routing through his cupboards and quickly realise his diet seemed to be entirely made up of tofu products. She rose from behind the kitchen counter and glared at Garfield.

Garfield felt her eyes on him as he tucked into his tofu eggs, "you don't know what you're missing," he said as he forced another forkful into his mouth. She just shook her head and hovered towards her room.

"I'm definitely going to have to do some shopping," Raven muttered as she entered her room. Garfield watched her leave before being interrupted by a knock at the door. Licking his plate clean he rose to his feet and headed over to the door. Opening up he saw Victor and Dick standing there.

"Hey," Garfield said slightly surprised to see them this early in the morning and even more surprised to see Victor was without any clothing at all, with Dick decked out in full Robin gear. They both entered the room before turning to him.

"Time to get suited and booted green bean," Victor said patting Garfield on the shoulder. Garfield glanced at him before smirking.

"Unlike you then buddy," he said chuckling.

"I figured it's best if people just identify me as the robot man," Victor retorted.

"Afraid that names taken, but I much prefer Cyborg anyway," Garfield said with a grin, to which Victor nodded approvingly.

"Nice as this little name making session is boys," Raven said appearing at the top of the landing above the boys, before pointing at Garfield, "but what is he going to wear? Because I'm not walking home with a bear again."

"I showed you my costume already," Garfield said confused.

"But that outfit was child sized?"

"How do you think it fits me when I'm a bear or a cheetah?" He responded with a wink, "It stretches."

* * *

><p>"This gets easier every time, will these dweebs ever learn," lauded a small boy, suspended in the air by a giant of metal spider legs, as he and his group retreat down a back alley away from the bank. "It'll be quarter of an hour before the even realise their stuffs gone." His friend, a large bearded man laughed. Another member of their group, a skinny boy with a large single eye held out his hand beckoning the others to stop.<p>

"I see something, I think someone's there," the boy said as all his friends prepared for a fight, only to find themselves staring in shock as a cat walked round the corner and headed towards them.

"A cat See-More, really," the group's female member of the group said shaking her head as See-More blushed. The cat began rubbing against the big bearded man's leg, "Looks like you've got a friend Mammoth," the girl jaded.

"Look Gizmo, the kitty has a little outfit," the big man said beckoning his small friend over, "to bad Jinx the cat isn't a black one like you like." As he said that the girl respond be moving over to get a closer look.

"Hey Private Hive," Jinx said towards the group's fifth man, a hulking suited figure armed with a shield, "does this cat look green to you..." Jinx was unable to finish her sentence as a huge fist collided with See-More's head, crushing his skull against the alley wall. The others had stared in shock as the cat transformed into a gorilla and hit their friend.

Hive reacted first, trying to use his shield to protect himself but the green gorilla grabbed Hive's wrist before slamming his fist down on Hive's elbow, creating an almighty crack. On the roof tops above the alley Robin, Cyborg and Raven lay in wait, "Wait for it," Robin hissed to the other two as Beast Boy tore one of Gizmo's spider legs off below.

Jinx having recovered from her initial shock she set about bring a set of window sill plant pots down on Beast Boy's head. The pot's however had other ideas and stopped inches above their target enveloped in black magic. Before Jinx could respond a caped boy landed in front of her, he simply grinned before advancing on her.

Beast Boy was beginning to lose the upper hand in his brawl with Mammoth when Cyborg burst in shooting at both Mammoth and Private Hive, who was just rising to his feet. "Booyah," was Cyborg's call as he flew by. Beast Boy grinned to himself before spotting Gizmo rising up behind Raven, who was now at ground level, ready to strike. Beast Boy reacting quickly, picking up the metal spider leg he severed earlier and launched it towards Gizmo.

Raven turned around to see Gizmo stood behind her, one of his spider legs raised as a weapon ready to strike. He didn't. Gizmo looked down at his chest to see a metal spike protruding from his chest. "Oh crud," was all he got out as he collapsed to the floor. Raven was gobsmacked, looking up to see Beast Boy stood there. She stared back down Gizmo who was crying below her. Raven knelt down and tried to use her power to heal his wound, but she knew that wasn't possible without removing the spike that was sticking out of his chest, which she already knew would kill him.

Beast Boy knelt down next her and Gizmo and placed his hands on Gizmo's head, "I'm sorry, I really am." Raven then recoiled in horror when with one quick twist of his hands Beast Boy snapped Gizmo's neck. See stared on refusing to quite believe what she'd just seen as Beast Boy gently lay down Gizmo's head and closed his eyes for him. He then, with a single swift motion, removed the spike from his chest and left the alley way spike in hand.

Raven had just about begun to process what she had just witnessed when Cyborg walked over and began to remove Gizmo's back pack. Cyborg saw her staring at him and shrugged, "There's some good tech here, and it's not like he needs it anymore." He also got up to leave just as the police arrived and went about detaining the four surviving, though unconscious, members of Hive Five.

Robin walk over to her and offered his hand, "You coming?" he said seemingly unmoved by what he'd just witnessed. Raven took his hand and rose to her feet before turning to Robin.

"Did you miss that or something, he just killed some kid," Raven yelled suddenly, wrestling to keep her now wayward emotions in check.

"But he saved your life, the first thing Batman taught me about hero work is that it's 'a dog eat dog' world out there," he said placing his hand on her shoulder, "you should bare that in mind before you judge him." And with that Robin left jogging to catch up to the others. Raven took one last look down at Gizmo as the police place the white sheet over him before she flew off into the morning sky.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower Victor and his father were already at work with Gizmo's back pack, "Unfortunately the systems CPU appears to have been damaged when the system was pierced," Victor's father said as he removed several broken computer chips, "but I believe we can reverse engineer some of the weapons systems from what remains."<p>

"Booyah, Cyborg's going have some new toys," Victor said punching the air. His father smiled and placed his work down on the desk.

"So you're certain about this hero stuff, Victor?" His father said raising a eyebrow.

"Well it's not like I can race competitively again, I'm not sure there's even a category available at the Paralympics for guys with injuries as bad as mine. Plus I think these limbs may be considered some sort advantage." Victor said chuckling. "And anyway, I think I could really do some good here, really change peoples' lives for the better you know. Maybe being Cyborg is how I'll become the man I'm meant to be. That and its fun." His father laughed at the last comment and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Dick sat down on his couch and as he did every day he turned on to the local news channel. The presenter began:<p>

"On San Francisco news tonight; San Francisco based Army General Slade Wilson was awarded the Medal of Honour by the President earlier this morning. The President spoke of the recently promoted General's heroism under fire during the Pan-African conflict. In other news super heroes strike again, the group of bank robbers by the name Hive Five were brought to justice this morning. Four of their members were apprehended and the remaining member killed by the hero group witnessed in action yesterday."

Dick leant forward listening intently to the programme, "Said group consists of award winning actor Garfield Logan who has returned to his Beast Boy mantle, Olympian Victor Stone who we believe is operating under the name Cyborg, a mysterious female who is thought to work under the name Raven and Robin formally of Batman fame."

"Damn," Dick sighed, "atleast they didn't say sidekick I suppose." He slouched back into his couch and flicked through the channels, "Will they never give it a rest," Dick thought to himself, "everything I ever do is associated with Batman." Dick turned over to the movie channel and mused, "'Attack of the plant eaters,' a classic. I have time to watch before going back out on patrol."

* * *

><p>Raven sat reading in her room deciding it would be best to put the day's events behind her, "Nothing a good book can't solve," she thought to herself. The smell of Garfield's latest tofu based monstrosity drifted under the door way. She cursed herself for not yet going out and getting some real food.<p>

Raven heard a knock at the door, rose to her feet and levitated towards the door. She opened the door just enough for half of her face to be visible to Garfield who stood on the other side of the door. "Tofu burgers," Garfield smile holding plate out to her.

"No thanks," she said closing the door only to find Garfield's foot blocking the door, his other hand then entered her view, holding a mug. "Herbal tea?" Raven asked eyeing the mug, before looking at Garfield whose face appeared in the gap grinning. Raven opened the door and collected the mug.

"I thought you might like it," Garfield said with a smile before handing her a pizza menu, "unfortunately pizza's the only food I know you eat." She took the menu and sipped her tea before speaking.

"Thanks Garfield," she said as he turned to leave but she grabbed his shoulder, "and thanks for saving earlier, but did you really have to kill him?"

Garfield stopped and sighed, she sensed it was a conversation he didn't want to have, but he turned to face her. "It was you or him," he said shrugging, "you're on my side, so it was always going to be him. A kid he may have been, but unlike crime justice doesn't discriminate."

"Sage words, I didn't think you were capable," she snorted.

"The Teen Detective, my first Oscar," he laughed leaving down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Dick headed down the floors in the lift and strode across the hallway towards Victor's room. He knocked on the door before heading in. He found Victor lying face down on the table in the middle of the room with his father stood over him seemingly operating on Victor. Victor turned his head towards Dick and grinned, "We've found that, that kid's back pack had a pair of small missile launchers, fantastic compact design. We reckon we can mount the inside my shoulders and wire them into the cybernetic half of my brain. Think and kill, booyah."<p>

Dick nodded and headed over to their crime computer, considering their options. He scanned the crimes available, "I'm going on patrol," he said rising to his feet. Just as he reached the door Victor tossed him a disk shaped object.

"It's a communicator, essentially a supped up walkie-talkie. It should have a range of about 15 miles so we should be able to pick you up anywhere in the city. There's a tracking chip inside it so we'll be able to head straight to your location, so if you need anything just call." Victor said as Dick headed off the change into Robin.

* * *

><p>As the night drew to a close Robin felt pleased with his work having see off a few muggers along with some other light work. He headed down the street and passed the local pizza restaurant. On one of the tables he could see Garfield and Raven eating, Garfield spotted him and saluted him before going back to his pizza that he was eating without the use of his hands, much to Raven's embarrassment.<p>

Robin carried on down the street until he was distracted by a flash in the sky. He stared up as the object got bigger, and he continued to stare now more in shock as his view of the object became clearer as it reached his level. Stood no more than a few feet from Robin was a scantily clad girl a few inches taller than he was. She turned to look at him, tilting her head as if examining him. He subtly pressed the button on his communicator whilst maintaining eye contact with the girl.

He nearly had a heart attack when the girl leant over suddenly a kissed him. She stopped almost instantly and flew away. Robin reacted as quickly as possible and through a tracker at her. He watched as she flew away, not noticing as Beast Boy and Raven came along side him. "Would you like me to chase her?" Beast Boy said but Robin shook his head.

"We'll deal with her later, I stuck her with a tracker," he said watching as she flew away, "we'll get her later." Cyborg who had just reached the group simply cursed, muttered something about having his time wasted and turned before heading home.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

Here's another chapter. A slightly broken up chapter cause of a few different plot points but enjoy anyhow. :) Please R and R. Will probably upload the next chapter before tuesday.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_The following morning..._

Victor rose from his bed to the sound of typing in his main room, and headed to see who was there. Victor came down stairs to find Dick in full Robin gear sat at the crime computer typing away. "Tad obsessive aren't you buddy," Victor said as he reached Dick, "I mean you're going to have to sleep sometime."

"The girl, the one who appeared from the sky last night, she's no longer showing up on our sensors," Dick said turning to Victor. Victor sat down next to Dick and began typing on the computer.

"It could be that she's no longer within range of our sensors, they only cover the city, the bay and some of the surrounding area." Victor said without looking up from the screen, "I could modify the system to try and increase the range to close to state wide if you'd like, but that'll take me a couple of days."

"It could prove useful to have a greater search range," Dick said as Victor got up and went over to the kitchen.

"I'm doing breakfast for me and the old man, you hungry?" Victor asked as he removed some bacon from the fridge. Dick smiled and nodded before returning to work on the computer.

* * *

><p>Raven was making her herbal tea ready for the new day when Garfield passed by, wearing a black suit like uniform and carrying a back pack. He stopped to grab a banana, smiled at her before heading towards the door. "Off to shoot a film are we Garfield," Raven queried disinterested but Garfield just laughed.<p>

"No, school." He said as he left shutting the door behind him. Raven finished making her tea and headed for the couch, her mug in one hand and a book in the other. She sat down and began to quietly flick through the pages.

* * *

><p>Dick had returned to his room after his breakfast and began looking through the files Batman had given him on both the local crime figures and the political hierarchy. He kept searching but he couldn't find anyone matching the description of the girl he encountered yesterday. "Not a villain here then," he thought to himself, "Unless your new of course." It was then that he saw that the mayor was hosting a ball later in the day. "Hmmmm," Dick mused, "it could be useful to meet up with the local top dogs."<p>

Dick took out his phone and speed dialled number 1, "Hey Bruce, I could use a favour."

* * *

><p>Garfield slouched lazily at his desk and gazed around the room looking for something interesting. He spotted a large blonde boy sat next to him and leant over, "Hey Joey, I hear your pa's finally back in town, got a medal too." Garfield whispered loudly. Joey looked over and grinned.<p>

"Yeah he's back," Joey whispered in response, "hey you want to go get lunch once this is over."

"Garfield Logan, Joseph Wilson will you both be..." their teacher yelled before being interrupted by the ringing of the bell and a sudden exodus of students. Garfield burst out of the classroom with Joey in tow and the pair marched off towards the schools cafeteria.

"I hear you've returned to hero work Garfield, don't you think that your putting your life at risk," Joey asked concerned for his friends welfare. Garfield simply shrugged.

"It wasn't like I wanted this life, it's just all I've ever known really," Garfield said as they queued up for lunch. "Plus it's fun I suppose, there's me, Victor, the crazy guy from the floor above and my creepy roommate." Joey laughed before Garfield continued, "All good and fun until I have to kill somebody, again. But anyway we could use your help buddy."

"No thank you, if I can get through my life without ever having to use my powers again I'll die a happy man," Joey responded calmly as Garfield reached the front of the queue.

"Tofu burgers please," Garfield said with a smile as the lunch lady stared back blankly.

* * *

><p>Dick stood outside city hall suited and booted in a tuxedo. He strode up the steps and moved purposefully through the door flashing his pass to the guard as he did so. The main hall was occupied by about a hundred people that Dick scythed his way through. He spied the mayor speaking with a man in military uniform and weaved his way towards them.<p>

"Ah Mr Grayson, Mr Wayne informed me you would be meeting with us," the mayor said extending his hand as he spotted Dick approaching. "I assume you know General Wilson." The mayor beckoned towards a tall man, with greying hair and distinctive pair of blue eyes. The General extended his hand and Dick shook it.

"Call me Slade," the General smiled.

"I believe you were recently decorated," Dick said in an attempt to open conversation, "and promoted."

Slade chuckled before responding, "Ah they're just trying to force me into a desk job," he said before musing, "My wife's not complaining, she always complaining I'll come back short of a leg or an eye or something like that."

Dick smirked before looking at the mayor who, after scanning the people around him, leant close to Dick and whispered, "You have to understand Mr Grayson that the level of corruption in this city and in this state is like nothing you've ever seen. I'm certain half the city's police forces are being paid off and the rest of them are too scared to do anything about it. Crime has been spiralling out of control for a decade so any of the aid Mr Wayne suggests you can provide would be much appreciated."

General Wilson leant closer and began, "We want to avoid enforcing marshal law if at all possible, but if we can't turn the tide of this crime wave then we'll be left with no choice."

"I think I know what we can do." Dick whispered in response.

* * *

><p>Victor sat eating his lunch whilst flicking through the TV channels searching for something interesting. He was interrupted however when the crime computer began screeching. Victor rushed over to see what the alert was and quickly took out his communicator.<p>

"Dick we have a serious problem," Victor yelled the second Dick answered, "You need to get down to China town as soon as possible and I'll meet you there." Victor burst out of his room and ran across the hall to Garfield's room, "Raven get out here we got to go," he yelled slamming his fist against the door. Inside he could hear her sigh before putting a book down before she suddenly phased though the door, much to his surprise.

Victor ran down the hallway with a silent Raven in tow and launched himself into the lift. She entered after him and he franticly pushed the button for the bottom floor. Victor opened his communicator before calling Garfield. Garfield's face appeared on the communicator's screen.

"Cy I'm in school, you know you can't call me when I'm in school," Garfield responded.

"Damn it Garfield we need you in China town now," Victor yelled back, Garfield was about to respond when the sound of his teacher yelling interrupted him. Garfield quickly turned to the boy next to him.

"Joey you got to bail me out man," Garfield said to the boy, who practically face palmed.

"You owe me Garfield," Joey said before turning to stare into the onrushing teacher's eyes. Joey vanished from his seat and the teacher stopped moving. In the teacher's body he faced Garfield, "Go Garfield."

"Thanks Joey," was all Garfield yelled as he ran out of the room.

Victor closed his communicator just as the lift hit the bottom floor, and he and Raven headed out of the exit, after a few seconds Victor realised his feet were no longer touching the ground. He looked up to see Raven carrying him as she flew through the sky. "Booyah."

* * *

><p>Garfield was running and changing out of his uniform at the same time. He stuffed the uniform into his bag which he slung over his back and transformed into a cheetah. He ran towards the incident. He turned the corner and spotted Dick in a tuxedo and his mask taking cover by a wall. Garfield switched to human form and slid over to Dick.<p>

"What is it Robin?" Garfield asked as he reached Robin's position. Raven and Cyborg lowered down behind him. Robin looked round the corner again as though he was convincing himself of what he was seeing before he turned to face Beast Boy.

"The Girl I saw last night, she's here." Robin said, Beast Boy simply smiled and shook his head.

"So wait I'm being called out of school so we can help you pull," Beast Boy said mockingly, "I mean I'll take any excuse to get out of school but this is pushing it just a little bit..." Beast Boy stopped as Cyborg dragged him over so he could see what was happening in the street. To Beast Boy it was almost a dream come true as he bared witness to the tall girl Robin had encountered engaged in a battle royal with two dozen heavily armed bipedal Lizard Men.

"Tell me we're siding with the Lizard Men they're so cool," Beast Boy said ecstatic but Robin shook his head.

"We help the girl," Robin said as Beast Boy pulled a face.

"I suppose she's prettier than they are," Beast Boy retorted but Robin ignored him as he signalled for the team to attack. Beast Boy switched back into a cheetah and charged straight towards the Lizard Men whilst Raven carried Cyborg towards the battle. Robin flanked them heading towards the girl.

Cyborg began shooting towards the Lizard army who took a few casualties before scattering and returning fire. Beast Boy crashed head long into the first Lizard Man clawing his throat before switching it his gorilla form and pouncing onto a pair of retreating Lizard Men. Raven was on constant alert, using her powers to block oncoming fire.

Robin reached the surprised looking girl just as his friends started their attack. "Don't suppose you speak English by any chance," Robin said as he reached her. The girl looked at him with a face of both recognition and confusion.

"I learned your planet's language from you a planetary cycle ago, or is your memory not sufficiently able to handle this information." The girl responded with a smile before tapping his head. Robin was in world of confusion before he realised that she must somehow have learned English by kissing him.

He was about the respond when a Lizard Man leapt in front of them with is rifle trailing on the girl. Robin was about to launch a smoke grenade when a large crack shattered the air and the Lizard Man slumped over. General Wilson then stepped into view and looked down at Robin before talking, "Like I said Mr Grayson, I genuinely want to help you clean up this city."

He then fired several shots towards the remaining members of the Lizard army. The last survivor ran past Robin and the girl but it was set upon by a giant green gorilla in a purple uniform who still had a back pack on his back. Beast Boy grabbed the Lizard Man by his neck and twisted with a single sharp motion, snapping it.

Beast Boy then switched back into human form and headed towards Robin, the girl and General Wilson. "Good to see you Mr Wilson," Beast Boy said to the General, who nodded in acknowledgement, before querying the girl, "So what's your name?"

The girl stood up looking slightly nervous as Cyborg and Raven landed. "I believe the most accurate translation of my name would be Starfire."


	5. Chapter 4: Times Change

Another chapter, will publish another when I get the chance. :) Please R and R. Thanks to those who already have. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Beast Boy," Beast boy said waving, "So... Starfire, what brings you and your friends to our part of the universe?" Beast Boy asked with a cheesy grin, but Starfire seemed confused.

"What do you mean my friends; none of my friends are here." Starfire said confused and looking slightly worried.

"What the idiot means, is why are you fighting those green Lizard like creatures? Assuming you know what a Lizard is." Raven said slightly impatiently but still in her usual monotone.

"They are Gordanians, they're hunting me. They're mercenaries but I don't know who they work for." Starfire said looking sad. Robin placed his arm round Starfire and smiled.

"They won't be hunting you anymore, my names Robin," Robin said reassuringly. Cyborg smelling an opportunity presenting itself, as they seemed to quite often for him, decided to speak up.

"Starfire, Robin has a spare room at our apartment I'm sure he can house you for a while," Cyborg said with a smile. Starfire broke out in a cheesy grin and hugged Robin who blushed wildly.

General Wilson who had been ignoring the introductions was busy examining the Gordanian's weapons, "Mr Stone," the General summoned as he picked up an alien rifle, "Mr Grayson tells me you're quite the tech guru. I don't suppose you'll want to take a look at these."

"Booyah," Cyborg drooled at the alien weaponry and began scavenging the other bodies.

"Garfield," the General said calmly, "aren't you supposed to be at school?" Garfield got a sudden look of fear in his eyes and quickly switched to a cheetah bursting off towards his school.

* * *

><p>Garfield burst into his class room to find the room empty of pupils, only his teacher sat waiting for his, "So Mr Logan you think you can just leave my lesson whenever you wish?"<p>

"No Dr Blood I swear it was an emergency." Garfield pleaded, but Dr Blood stared back coldly.

"There are no excuses Mr Logan, this will be the end of you." Dr Blood responded as a look of fear spread across Garfield's face. Suddenly however Dr Blood burst out laughing; after his initial shock subsided Garfield came to a sudden realisation.

"Joey you bastard," Garfield yelled, "I could have had a heart attack there."

"I'll consider us even," Joey, inside Dr Blood's body mocked, "now get out of here I'll put him to sleep and see you tomorrow."

Garfield left the room shaking his head as he did so.

* * *

><p>Victor stepped out of the apartment lift, alien weapons in hand, and headed towards his room. Just as he reached the door he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Raven in front of him.<p>

"Are you sure we should trust this girl?" Raven asked coldly. Victor considered his answer for a moment.

"She seems friendly enough," Victor shrugged but Raven persisted.

"This alien race sent two dozen heavily armed guys after her, she's obviously dangerous and they have to be hunting her for a reason." Raven said poking Victor's chest.

"What do we have to hold against her," Victor responded as he opened his door.

"I'm just saying, we should keep an eye on her," Raven stated before heading back to her own room. She was just about to enter her room Garfield arrived in the lift and stormed down the hallway towards her, "Have a nice day at school?" She queried but he only glared at her. "Take that as a no." She muttered as she floated after him.

* * *

><p>Starfire sat staring boggle eyed at the TV, seemingly amazed at the concept of moving images. Whilst she was gazing at the screen Dick changed out of his suit and into some casual gear. He returned to the main room to find Starfire as he left her phased out in front of the TV.<p>

"Robin this mysterious box of moving images is most wondrous." Starfire said joyfully.

"You can call Dick if you want, and it's called a television Starfire," Dick said smiling as he picked up the remote. He changed over to the news as Starfire stared on in awe. The presenter began as usual:

"Mayor Kennedy held his annual ball today with many distinguished guest in attendance include returning war hero General Slade Wilson and billionaire playboy Dick Grayson. In other news the team of teen super heroes have struck again, fighting off an army of Lizard Men in China Town. The group appears to have picked up a new member, a maroon haired female..."

"I'm in the magic box how is this possible friend Robin?" Starfire said poking the screen. Dick decided to try and explain.

"You see Starfire these are images from what happened before when we 'encountered' those Gordanians," Dick said as sincerely as possible, with Starfire nodding seemingly in understanding.

* * *

><p>Garfield laid spread out on the couch watching a TV programme that Raven neither recognised nor could care to understand. She sat reading on the edge of the couch flicking through her book's pages at a leisurely pace. "Raven," Garfield asked suddenly, "what's your real name?"<p>

Raven, after her initial confusion, responded dryly, "Raven."

"No I mean like your person name." Garfield said innocently.

"Raven is my person name, it is name given to me by my mother," Raven responded irritated but she calmed before continuing, "I suppose if you are after my Earth name then Rachael Roth would be appropriate. Roth was my mother's surname and Rachael... well I like the name Rachael."

"Sweet, but people generally take their fathers surname around here," Garfield said with a smile but was surprised when Raven gave him a sad glare.

"It's best you don't go there Garfield," Raven muttered as she rose from her seat and floated to her room.

"I'll see you later Rachael," Garfield called out as she reached the door, she stopped and sighed before entering her room, but Garfield could have sworn that he saw her smile as she did so.

* * *

><p>Victor and his father tinkered with the alien weaponry that Victor had collected, "I believe we can mount a smaller model of this weapon into your wrist if you want, Victor," his father said as he took the rifle apart.<p>

"Can never have too much fire power," Victor said with a grin as he opened up one of the alien hand guns. A knock sounded at the door that took Victor attention, "Come in." The door eased open and Garfield stuck his head in.

"You won't believe what just turned up," Garfield said as he dangled a game box through the door, "Mega Monkey's 5!" Victor slammed his equipment down and pointed through the door.

"To the game machine," Victor yelled and charged after Garfield through the door; Victor's father simply shook his head and carried on.

* * *

><p>Raven could hear the sound of monkey's getting squished down stairs and decided reading would no longer be possible, she place her book down and opted to try and meditate. See sat down cross legged and began uttering her mantra.<p>

Down below Garfield found himself on the receiving end of one of Victor's thrashings. "Oh come on, I don't even know how you do it," Garfield sobbed, but Victor just leant in close.

"I believe its called skill green bean," Victor said rubbing Garfield's head as he got up to leave, "I'd stay and kick your ass a little longer but I've got work to do." Victor got up and left leaving Garfield to rue his defeat on his own. Garfield flicked over to his TV channels and began looking for something to sooth his bruised ego.

"Not a fan of losing are we," Raven's voice echoed down the stairs, he turned to see her float down and begin making her herbal tea. Garfield sighed but ignored her.

"You know he might have won at the game this time but I'll get him," Garfield said nodding his head, "I'll get him."

"I'm sure he's terrified," Raven muttered sarcastically as she sat down next to Garfield, tea mug in hand. She considered what to say next for a few moments before continuing, "My father is a demon," she said dryly.

"I'm sure he can't have been that bad," Garfield said intrigued, but Raven turned to face him.

"I'm being literal Garfield," Raven said only to find Garfield examining under her hair, "What are you doing."

"Sorry, I was checking for horns," Garfield said with an innocent smile before spotting Raven's head drop, "I mean its cause you don't... look like a demon."

Raven smirked slightly at his hashed compliment, "Thanks," she responded sarcastically, "didn't stop you checking for horns though." Garfield smirked at the comment.

"How about we get the others and we all go out for pizza?" Garfield asked taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the door without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>The five teen sat round the restaurant table eating their pizza. Dick looked over at Starfire who was forcing pizza down at a rate that would put Garfield to shame. "So Starfire you like pizza," Dick asked calmly.<p>

"The food is most acceptable friend Robin," Starfire said pleasantly, "but this drink is most delicious." The other four watched in horror as Starfire started drinking from a mustard bottle, but none of them decided to say something.

"Garfield," Raven hissed, "could you please eat with your hands, it's embarrassing."

Garfield looked up as though it was an insult, "Why so snobby?" Garfield asked but Raven simply shook her head.

"So... Starfire," Victor asked the alien, "Where are you from?"

"My planet is called Tamaran," Starfire said before becoming sad, "well was called Tamaran. It was lost in the war with the Gordanians."

"I'm sorry to hear," Dick said with a sad smile. Starfire smile back before going back to drinking her mustard.

Raven glanced at the people sat on the table round her; Garfield was eating food without the use of his hands, Victor had three meals out in front of him, Starfire was drinking mustard and Dick was gawping at her doing it. "I'm a half-demon destined to destroy the earth," Raven thought to herself coldly, "and yet, I'm the most normal person here."

* * *

><p><em>The mayor's office<em>

Peter Kennedy sat at his desk watching General Wilson pace in front of him, "But from what you're telling me General you defeated this alien invasion force," Peter said calmly.

"No Peter, what we defeated appears to be a preliminary force, scouts if you will, but the alien's ship fled the planet. Now the Whitehouse seems to think this is the end of the matter, now I accept the pan-African conflict is a priority right now, but there is no way these aliens aren't going to come back," The General said continuing to pace. The General's associate, an older man in a British military uniform stepped forward.

"I contacted Professor Stone earlier, and he insists that with what he can decipher of their technology that we should have at least a couple of weeks before they return," The Colonel said in a strong Mancunian accent, "but believe it or not this is not even our biggest problem." The Colonel placed a picture of two aging men in Nazi military uniforms.

"So two old Nazi's are a problem why?" Peter asked nonchalantly.

"The younger looking of the two men would General Immortus a seemingly unaging soldier who's been photographed in every conflict since the dawn of the camera itself, the other chap would be General Zahl a former U-boat captian." The Colonel said poking the picture, "Their presence suggests that the Brotherhood of Evil has returned."


	6. Chapter 5: The Enemy

Another chapter for your reading pleasure. :) Bit of a nothing chapter but it was necessary to move things along. I'm still fairly pleased with it though Starfire gets a little neglected. :P

Please R and R. Thanks to those who already did. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_The following day..._

Raven preparing her herbal tea, watching as Garfield again left for school and sat down on the couch to read. "I've never been to school," Raven thought to herself, "Maybe I should attend."

She mulled the idea as she flicked through the pages of her book, "After all I enjoy learning." Raven rose to her feet and headed over to Victor's room. She knocked onto the door and waited.

"Come in," a voice from the inside and Raven entered to find Victor and his father sat round their table eating breakfast.

"Victor this might seem a strange question, but how do you get into a school." Raven asked cause Victor to raise his eyebrow, but it was his father who spoke up.

"I used to work for the local school, the one which Garfield attends, I'm sure I could call in a favour to get you in," Victor's father said in a kindly voice.

"That's awfully kind of you," Raven said as if slightly confused as to what had just happened, "I'll be going now." Raven turned to leave but Victor's father called out.

"I can have you in by midday," he shouted after her as she left the room. He then turned to Victor, "search your wardrobe will Victor, I bet you have an old uniform in there." Victor nodded and carried on eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Dick slowly worked his way through his breakfast, he had already checked on Starfire who was sleeping in his spare room, though it was her feet she chose to rest on the pillow and her head that hung over the edge of the bed. He'd chuckled upon seeing her but opted to let her sleep. He wondered what they would or could for that matter do about her. "She no longer has a home," he told himself, "so we have no where we can send her back to. She can stay here; I have no issue with that."<p>

Deciding wasn't worth debating with himself he took out his communicator and decided to contact Victor a status update on the crime computer. "Victor," Dick called down his communicator and Victor grunted to reply, "What's you all seeing eye got for us today?"

"Nothing up at the moment Dick, maybe the thought of alien invasion has put the criminals off for a while," Victor responded with a chuckle, "I'll buzz you if we get anything."

"Right, keep us informed," Dick said closing his communicator as Starfire entered the room. Dick smile to here and beckoned the plate opposite side of the table to him. "Breakfast."

* * *

><p>Garfield and Joey had survived their morning lessons without too much numbing on the mind and had just arrived to their afternoon class. Garfield leant over to Joey and muttered, "I bet Dr Blood bores me to death before he gets you."<p>

Joey chuckled and was about to respond when Dr Blood stood up to make an announcement. "Well class it appears we have a new student in our class," Dr Blood said beckoning the student to come into the room. Garfield simply stared in shock as Raven now clad in uniform and a skirt stood before him looking nervous. "Class this is Rachael, you can sit down over there next to Mr Logan."

Rachael weaved her way through the desks conscious of the staring eyes and plodded down next to Garfield, who stared at he for a couple of seconds before regaining his composure. "Rachael this is Joey," he said point towards the large blonde boy who sat on the other side of him, "and Joey this is my roommate Rachael." Joey waved before turning to face Dr Blood, Garfield and Rachael quickly followed his lead.

Every occasion he thought Dr Blood wasn't looking he leant over to talk to Rachael, "How did you get in here, and how did you get that uniform so quickly," he asked at the first opportunity.

"Victor's father got me in, the uniform is an old one of Victor's and the skirt was from your movie prop room," she hissed back hoping he would be quiet but he would continue with the questions for the remaining few hours.

* * *

><p>"I can report that despite your best efforts Garfield I actually managed to learn a thing or two today," Rachael said with a smile as she and Garfield left the school. Garfield laughed but decided not to respond as the two walked home together.<p>

Suddenly Victor burst out into the street in front of them beating down Dr Light, feeling satisfied with a job well done he rose to his feet before spotting Garfield and Rachael walking towards him, "Hey I'd have called you but, I really didn't need any help to beat this guy," Victor said with a grin, "I don't know why he tries. How was your first day?"

"It was good thanks," Rachael said with a smile.

"Good to hear, Robin showed Starfire the ropes whilst you were out, they took on some big guy by the name of Cinderblock, apparently it was the easiest capture he's ever seen." Victor smirked before pointing to Dr Light, "Clearly he missed me fighting this guy."

* * *

><p><em>The Mayor's office<em>

"Right General, so there have been no further developments in regards to this, Brotherhood of Evil," Mayor Kennedy said leaning forward scanning the three men in front of him.

"Not yet Peter, but we know they have to be planning something," The General responded, "Colonel Wintergreen has suggested that we try to force them to play their hand but we don't know how we're going to do that yet." The Colonel nodded before all the three men looked over to Professor Stone.

"Well I've been doing some digging as regards to their history," the Professor said as he placed a file down on to the table, "I believe they're building something I'm just not sure what. During the time they were photographed in New York several ancient artefacts disappeared from local museums along with a clutch of diamonds. Now these aren't you usual run of the mill thefts such valuable items will be remarkably hard to shift on the black market."

"Your point, Professor," Mayor Kennedy said impatiently.

"Immortus has been around for at least a hundred years, most likely at lot longer, he must have discovered the secret to immortality. Maybe he wishes to continue using it on himself, maybe he'll use it on the other, we don't know but we have to stop them." The Professor responded. The Mayor nodded, considering his options.

"Immortality, that's an offer that would win over a few voters," Mayor Kennedy chuckled before becoming serious, "What if I give a speech announcing our knowledge of their presence that could force them out."

"Or it could force them further underground," The Colonel pointed out in his strong Mancuinian.

"What other options do we have, we have to act before it's too late," The Mayor responded.

* * *

><p>Garfield and Rachael reached home and began their already regular routine of her reading and him mindlessly flicking through TV channels as she did so. On one random occasion Garfield stopped on the news channel. The presenter did not begin as usual but instead the Mayor stood before them:<p>

"Today it is my unfortunate duty to inform you of some grave news, the terrorist group known as the Brotherhood of Evil has returned to our city, we know what they want, we know what they're after but we felt it best to inform you of the circumstances that stand before us..."

Garfield stare in shock at the screen as the faces of a group of individuals that he despised so greatly flashed upon the screen, Rachael could feel his emotions sizzling next to her and looked over. "Are you ok Garfield?" She asked calmly.

"I never thought I'd see those faces again, I just..." Garfield trailed off as Rachael came over and place an arm round his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>On the other side of the city<em>

In a large warehouse in the industrial district a large silverback gorilla sat watching a television broadcast of the Mayor's speech, "Brain come take a look at this," the gorilla called out in crystal clear English. A brain held in a small wheeled robotic body trundled over to the gorilla and observed the speech.

"They're bluffing Mallah," The Brain responded without hesitation.

"You know we can't take that chance Brain," Mallah responded.

"You're right," The Brain sighed, "You and I will deal with the Mayor, the Rouge to deal find a way to keep this General out of our way, but don't let her kill him, they'll just replace him with another one."

The Brain wheeled away as Mallah leant closer to the TV as if observing his foe.

* * *

><p><em>The following day...<em>

Garfield and Rachael headed out to school as Garfield figured would soon become the routine. They walked along the street towards their school with Rachael trying to perk Garfield up as they did so. "You have to let go of whatever it is you hold against them Garfield, you can't let you emotions control you." Rachael said in the friendliest voice she could achieve. Garfield smile slightly at her efforts but remained down beat.

"Maybe your right, but I should be helping to stop them..." Garfield said but was stopped when Rachael turned him to face her.

"Don't let your anger consume you, it doesn't suit you and it's not who you are," She said before rather suddenly letting go a continuing towards school. Garfield stood still for a few moment mulling over what she had said before following.

* * *

><p>Dick woke to the sound of his phone ringing and grabbed it, "Dick its Slade, turn on your TV right now," the voice of General Wilson called down the phone. Dick leapt to his feet and raced to his TV in the main room. He flicked it on and spotted the bold headline: Mayor Kennedy has been assassinated this morning.<p>

"You seen it, I'm guessing you saw the speech last night so you'll be up to date on what's happening," The General raced, " Colonel Wintergreen and I in a half track heading up your apartment."

"What do you have in mind," Dick asked somewhat confused as to the General's intensions.

"We're going to wait, whatever they're planning must be close to completion and we're going to have to hit them hard and fast." The General responded.

* * *

><p>Garfield and Rachael headed through the school and parted as Garfield went over to talk to Joey who was waiting by the gate for him. "Hey Joey," Garfield said as he walked over to Joey, "Back into the meat grinder hey."<p>

Joey smirked before pointing at Garfield's feet, "Laces Garfield," he said before catching Garfield's bag as it was launched at him.

"Hold this for me," Garfield said as he bent down to tie his laces. He looked up to see Joey stood there with a sack over his head. A woman Garfield instantly recognised emerged from behind Joey holding him by the throat and pressing a handgun to his head. "Rouge," Garfield hissed but Rouge only tutted in response as she edged away.

Garfield watched as she edged round the corner Joey in hand and dragged him into a van that sped away. Garfield then calmly took out his phone and dialled Victor, "Victor, it's me. I need you to track my communicator, they've got Joey and he has my bag." Garfield then hung up as he heard Rachael approach from behind. Without turning to face her he uttered, "We have work to do."


	7. Chapter 6: Who We Are

Another chapter. Managed to put a little more Starfire into it. Little being the big word in that sentence. Please R and R, thanks to those who have.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_An hour later..._

Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and the General crowded round the screen in the back of the half track that the Colonel was driving. "The bastards will pay for this," The General muttered as the truck weaved through the streets, "they will not rule this city with the fear of tyranny and death."

"They've stopped," Cyborg said pointing at the screen.

"Wintergreen, head over to the industrial district," The General said before leaning back and sighing, "My wife's going to kill me you know."

Robin chuckled slightly at the comment before responding, "We'll sort this out, we can beat them and if you want Cy can contact your wife and get her to meet us there."

"Might be wise," The General said with a smile. Beast Boy sat silently at the other end of the truck, readying himself for what lay ahead. Raven wanted to ask him if he was okay but opted to try and talk to Starfire.

"So Starfire, you helped Robin take down a criminal yesterday," Raven said to the bubbly alien who was still wearing the outfit she arrived in smiled at the attention.

"Yes friend Raven, friend Robin and I beat the Cinderblock I believe." Starfire beamed out.

"You can call me Rachael if you want Starfire," Raven said, only for Beast Boy to lean over suddenly perked up.

"Name's growing on you is it?" Beast Boy said with a grin and Raven turned to face him.

"Unlike you then Garfield," she said with a smile as Garfield gave her a glare. The pair sat in silence after that. Raven felt the truck grind to a halt about 10 minutes later. The back door of the half track dropped open and the six occupants of the back of the truck emerged. They turned to see a large warehouse in front of them.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do," General Wilson said pointing as he spoke, "Mr Grayson and Miss Starfire will go in through the roof, Mr Wintergreen and Mr Stone will attack from the rear and you two will come with me."

Just as the General finished a long black car pulled up alongside them and a tall woman stepped out. The General opened his arms as if expecting a hug but the woman slapped him instead. "This is all your fault Slade Wilson," she screeched at him, making it immediately clear to the teens that she was his wife, "I told you to retire but you refused. As always you thought you knew better and now look what's happened."

She stormed off towards the main entrance to the warehouse, Slade powerless to stop her signalled for everyone to their positions. Slade, Beast Boy and Raven then followed Slade's wife into the warehouse. To their surprise, rather than the full Brotherhood of Evil love on they were expecting, only Rouge, Joey and a single body guard waited for them on the inside.

Slade placed his hand over his wife's mouth before she could speak and spoke up himself, "I do apologize for breaking up your little party, but I'll be taking my son back."

Rouge turned to face them placing a blade to Joey's throat as she did so, "I don't think so," Rouge responded in a thick blend of several European accents. Her guard raised his weapon to his shoulder and waited.

"You know it would be the last thing you'd do," Slade retorted eying up the situation. Raven want to simply use her powers to pull the knife away but she knew there were too many risks involved.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Rouge yelled menacingly, her guard still motionless. Suddenly Slade's wife began rushing forwards and two sharp cracks pierced the air, Slade's wife stopped and looked down at herself before realising the shot were not aimed at her. She looked up to see Rouge and her guard lying motionless on the ground around Joey, and Colonel Wintergreen walking calmly, gun in hand, behind them.

"You rather forced my hand Mam," Wintergreen spoke out as he walked over. Slade's wife rushed over to Joey and removed the sack from his head, quickly noticing the deep gash Rouge's blade had made in his throat.

"Are you okay Joey, mums here it'll be alright." Slade's wife said soothingly and Joey looked up and smiled at her. He tried to speak but came to the realisation that he wasn't able to do so. His mother stopped stock still before turning to face Slade, "He can't speak, you bastard Slade Wilson. This is your fault if you'd just retired like I'd asked none of this would have happened."

"My fault, we had a plan but you being the daft bitch that you are rushed in waving your arms about as though it was going to make a difference," Slade yelled in response. To the horror of all those there, Slade's wife raised a gun and fired a single shot at Slade's head. Three more shots pierced the air as he fell, and his wife dropped down beside him. Behind her Wintergreen walked over to Slade, double tapping her in the head to be sure as he passed.

"Call an ambulance, now." Wintergreen yelled to the others before putting his arm round the blubbering Joey. "It'll be alright Joey, it'll be alright."

* * *

><p>Garfield and Rachael sat silently on their couch at home; there wasn't anything to talk about. Occasionally Rachael would say something about "Not reacting quickly enough," but Garfield would only state that there was nothing they could have done.<p>

"Poor Joey," Garfield said eventually breaking the cycle, "I watched my parents die." Rachael stared in shock at him. "You always think to yourself that there is something you could have done differently, that you could have saved them." Garfield sighed but Rachael squeezed his hand.

"If there was something you could have done you would have I know you," Rachael said with a smile, "it's what you're like. Plus the doctors said that the General should pull trough."

"Thanks," Garfield responded, "but still it's going to be hard for Joey, I mean they said his vocal cords may never recover." Garfield looked dejected again. Rachael sighed and opted to do the seemingly unbelievable.

"I'll make you tofu eggs if you want," She said rising to her feet, "And I'll even have some myself."

* * *

><p>"Friend Robin, the concept of marriage on your planet seems quite confused," Starfire said in her usual bubbly way, but this time Dick opted not to enlighten her with a response. Victor looked over at the two of them from the other side of the bar.<p>

"Perk up buddy, you two had only just got inside when it happened, there was nothing you could have done," Victor said as he realised that for the first time since they had met her, Dick had ran out of patience for Starfire. "Hey, Starfire, how about I take you to the mall to get some more clothes, you've been wearing that since we met you." Victor said with a smile, Dick mouthed a silent thank you to Victor as Starfire pulled Victor towards the door.

Dick sighed and ordered another drink sinking his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>William Wintergreen sat by Slade Wilson's hospital bed. The pair had waited in silence for a while before William finally spoke, "I sorry Slade, but I had to stop her and there was only one way I could stop her."<p>

Slade sighed, "I know Will, I know."

"Joseph will be fine, but it appears unlikely that he will ever speak again," William responded in his strong Mancunian. "If you do mind sir, we do have more pressing matters to discuss."

"We still don't know where they are or what they're up to," Slade said calmly and William nodded. "We're going to need to be better equipped and better prepared for whatever they have in mind.

"Already planned it sir, I did a stint as a body guard for a Mr Wayne, this chap's company has an arms department. Long story short I bought a load of kit before we parted ways," William said with a grin. "It's stored in my warehouse."

Slade rose to his feet, took one quick glance in the mirror with his now single left eye and turned to face William, "Then let's ready ourselves Mr Wintergreen."

Wintergreen smirked before turning serious again, "Your kids are waiting outside sir." Slade nodded as he left the room. He saw his three children sat in a line outside the door. Joey instantly leapt to his feet and rushed over to hug his father. Whilst they were embracing Slade's eldest Grant walked over and shook his hand, nodding silently as he did so. After he ended his embrace with Joey and walked over to his daughter Rose who was crying in her chair.

"It'll be alright Rose," Slade said as he kissed her forehead, "Everything is going to be alright.

* * *

><p>After their lunch Rachael had gone to her usual reading position and set about her hobby. Garfield lay slouched over the couch watching TV to try and take his mind of things. "You know Rachael, you make mean tofu eggs," Garfield said with a smirk, Rachael simply shook her head.<p>

"I can't believe you like that stuff," Rachael said causing Garfield to sit up right.

"You know you like it," He retorted with a sly smile.

"Oh it'll have me never eating meat again Garfield," Rachael responded sarcastically.

"Savage," Garfield turned his nose up.

"Oh says you Garfield, you killed someone a few days ago," Rachael said poking him, "and you weren't exactly merciful with those aliens either."

"Well I never said I was perfect," Garfield said before running his hand through his hair, "just pretty close." Rachael shook her head and went pack to reading her book.

* * *

><p>Dick had just returned to his room to get some peace, and opted to turn his TV on. He switched to his usual news channel and sat back, waiting for the presenter to begin as always:<p>

"The breaking news today, Madame Rouge, a member of the terrorist group the Brotherhood of Evil has been killed along with an associate, it appears that war hero General Slade Wilson was wounded in the attack with reports suggesting that his wife was killed during the incident." The Presenter began before continuing.

"It appears that the teenage super hero group aided in the mission to kill Rouge, with Batman's side Robin..."

"Damn it!" Dick screamed at the screen, "What do I need to do, really what is it."

"Maybe you're simply looking at things the wrong way," a voice came from behind nearly causing Dick to leap from his skin. He turned to see Rachael stood there, "pay more attention Dick, it might benefit you." She said pointing at the TV screen. Dick could see an image of him and Starfire walking down the street.

"Has playboy billionaire Dick Grayson got a new flame?" The presenter continued.

"You might realise it's not you but Robin that is associated with this Batman," Rachael said as dryly as ever, "maybe a change in actions is not what is necessary for a change in your public perception, but a change in mantel."

"Thanks Raven," Dick said pondering.

"No problem, now how about next time you decide to have a mental breakdown will you do it quietly. Some of us are trying to read," Rachael said as she phased through the floor. Dick went back to his thoughts.

"A change in mantel," Dick thought to himself, "Not a bad idea."

* * *

><p>The warehouse's main door slide open and Wintergreen, Slade and his eldest son Grant entered. Slade stood in awe of the vast supply of weaponry that Wintergreen had amassed over the years. "This way sir," Wintergreen said as he led them up to a collection of five heavily armoured full body suits, "one of Wayne enterprises finest products sir."<p>

Slade examined the suits before commenting, "We'll need to make helmets, maybe full face masks."

"We can manufacture them simply enough sir, the issue is who we get to fill the other suits.

"Well I'm in," Grant spoke up instantly, his dad gave him a look but he continued, "well one of us is going to have to keep an eye on you, and I won't let it be Joey or Rose so it's going to have to me." Slade considered it for a moment before nodding and waited for Wintergreen to continue.

"Thankfully sir a few chaps were nicked a few days ago and I reckon they'll be quite receptive of early release deals." Winter said with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>The high security wing<em>

The three men walked in perfect stride down the hall flanked by two prison guards. They stopped when they reach the desired cell. The guard opened the large metal door swung open, Wintergreen enter calmly a faced the occupant. The man in question was large and thick set, with a cybernetic brace over his elbow to allow normal movement despite a recent break.

"I'm sure please to hear my good man that we've negotiate for your release," Wintergreen spoke crisply, "that is of course under the condition that you work for us. But I'm sure that won't be a problem for you will it, Sergeant Hive."

Hive sat still for a moment before rising to his feet, he moved his hand to his head and saluted, "Sir, it will not be a problem, Sir."

"Welcome to the right side of the law Sergeant," Wintergreen said as he turned to face the prison guard, "release this man." Wintergreen exited the cell before turning and entering the now open adjoining cell. "I hear you like to follow orders Mr Mammoth."

The five men stood in the vast warehouse, the two newcomers in awe at the amount of fire power in the building. Wintergreen laid the five suits down on the table in front of him and began talking, "Gentlemen, there suits are bullet proof, stab proof and can be modified to fit a man of almost any height or build. So that is what we're going to do, we will need to craft head gear which I have the equipment for." Wintergreen placed several cans of spray paint on the table. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Rouge is dead," Zahl said as he stood before the Brotherhood. His voice still carried a strong German accent that suggested youth, despite his physical appearance making it clear he had puncture the ninety barrier a long time ago. He frail but still able to stand on his own. Unlike Immortus who had maintained his youth throughout the decades, age had wearied Zahl.<p>

"We must make our move now," He said still pronouncing certain Ws as Vs.

"Agreed," Immortus responded, "I have an army ready to take this city, they have forced our hand and we may as well show it."

"Our actions in these days will make us immortal, in more ways than one," Mallah said triumphantly.

"History is ours for the taking," The Brain chuckled looking at the numerous ancient artefacts they had amassed, "Then again, it appears it always was."

* * *

><p>The five men in Wintergreen's warehouse had finished assembling their suits and had donned them. Slade pulled his mask down over his face. Unlike the others his mask had just one eye hole that had a piece of bullet proof glass sealed in. All the men had sprayed their outfits camouflaged bar the blind half of Slade's face, which was black.<p>

Slade looked across his men and red the name tags they'd sprayed across their shoulders; Wintergreen, Hive, Mammoth and Ravager. "Why Ravager?" Slade asked Grant who turned and nodded.

"Well I figured there couldn't be two of use with Wilson." Grant said with a shrug.

"Strange," Slade said turning so his back faced Ravager, "I figured the same thing."

Ravager read the single word inscribed across Slade's back: Deathstroke.


	8. Chapter 7: On The Origin

Another chapter. This chapter was mainly to move things along, all of it taking place on the same day as the previous chapter. Please R and R thanks to those who have. I should upload again before the end of the week. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Victor strolled down the street with Starfire floating alongside him, a dozen shopping bags in her hands. She was beaming as she bobbed along, "Oh thank you Friend Cyborg," Starfire said grinning, "this clothing is most appealing and this ice cream is most delicious."

Victor chuckled at her mannerisms, "No problem," Victor responded as they reached the tower. They moved through the lobby and Victor nodded to the security guard who barely so much as glanced up from his magazine as they passed. The pair entered the lift and headed for their respective floors.

Victor alighted at his floor and headed down to his room. To his surprise he found his father hiding behind the couch. "Dad, why are you hiding behind the couch?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"In case you hadn't noticed Victor, the Mayor was assassinated this morning and General Wilson was shot before it even turned midday, I could well be next Victor." His father responded as he rose from behind the couch. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the phone rang before reaching over to pick up the phone. "Hello," He answered, "Yes this is Silas. My god Slade you're alive. Yes, yes I can modify it. Yes I can fly it. Ok I'll see you there."

Silas headed to the door before turning to Victor, "Wish me luck."

* * *

><p>Starfire entered her room and placed her bags on the floor, she floated over to the couch. She flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, still in awe at the concept of moving images. "Friend Robin," she called out after Dick failed to show up, "are you here friend Robin?"<p>

"Busy," a voice echoed from his room in return. Starfire left her seat and floated over to Dick's door. She knocked on his door and waited. "Starfire I'm busy, I have work to do, I'll talk to you later."

Starfire slightly saddened at this rejection and floated back to her sofa and began staring at the TV.

* * *

><p>Garfield and Rachael were in their usual positions, watching TV and reading respectively. "So... pizza," Garfield asked with a smirk, but Rachael gave him a glare.<p>

"Garfield, I've eaten pizza every night so far," Rachael said dryly. Garfield pouted a little before trying to think of something else. "We could try the Chinese." Garfield grinned, "They do a good tofu steak."

Rachael sighed before speaking, "Ok," she said with Garfield instantly grabbing her arm but she stopped him, "First you're going to get changed, I'm not sitting there with you there in your uniform." Rachael pointing at his Doom Patrol outfit before poking him directly in the chest, "And if you dare eat without the use of your hands I will send you to another dimension."

Garfield nodded and rushed off to his room, Rachael simply smirked as she hovered up to her own room to get changed. Once inside she opened a portal and took several outfits from it, with a colour range varying from black to dark blue.

In his room Garfield routed through the piles of clothing to try and find something suitable to wear. "Eat with my hands, she acts like I'm five," Garfield muttered to himself as he pulled on a pair of jeans over his Doom Patrol uniform. He grabbed a shirt and buttoned it up as he left the room. He was rather surprised to see Rachael in a tight fitting black dress, he ran his eyes over her but she just shook her head.

"Come on," Rachael said as she walked rather than levitated towards the door.

* * *

><p>Silas Stone entered Wintergreen's warehouse to the sight of the five heavily armed and armoured men that occupied it. "Welcome Professor," Slade said as he strode forward to shake Silas' hand. The two men then headed over to the others, "Obviously you know Colonel Wintergreen," the Colonel who had an assault rifle and a pair of pistols strapped to him nodded at Silas.<p>

"This is my eldest son Grant, though he'll be going by the name Private Ravager whilst we're on the job," Slade continued pointing at Ravager. Ravager who was armed with a pair of swords and a shotgun shook Silas' hand as he passed.

"This fine soldier is Sergeant Hive," Slade said as he pointed to the next man. Hive was equipped with a shield on one hand and a sub machine gun in the other. There was a missile launcher across his shoulders. Hive saluted Silas as he passed.

"And this is Private Mammoth," Slade said as he gestured towards the big man at the end of the line. Mammoth was armed with minigun and waved at Silas.

"Now Professor," Wintergreen interjected, "for the reason we brought you here." Wintergreen led the men into the other side warehouse. Silas stood in awe as they entered the other side. Before them stood a long sleek all black aircraft, with two huge engines visible at the opposite end. "The Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird," Wintergreen said, "retired by the US government in 1998, this thing should be rotting in a museum somewhere with crowds flocking to see her. That's not what we have in mind."

"We need this aircraft modified so that we can survive inside without the use of breathing equipment in the rear section of the aircraft. It needs to be able to house a half dozen heavily armed blokes in relative comfort." Wintergreen continued.

"Modern technology certainly makes it doable," Silas responded. They then heard a loud knock on the warehouse door.

"It appears our final guest has arrived." Slade said as he strode over to the door, which he opened to reveal the large metallic figure on the other side. "Mr Steele," Slade said extending his hand, "It's a pleasure."

"Why is it that you brought me here Mr Wilson," Robot Man responded as he entered the building.

"I fear it is my responsibility to inform you that the Brotherhood of Evil has returned and we rather need an expert."

* * *

><p>General Immortus gazed down at the army assembled below, he was pleased at the vast array of men and vehicles they had assembled without the knowledge of the outside world, it had taken months of preparation, with the team committing countless crimes in dozens of cities to maintain the guise of an active organisation.<p>

General Zahl stood alongside him, "How did you assemble such an army Immortus," Zahl said in his thick German accent. Immortus laughed.

"I offered them the same thing I offered Mallah and the Brain, Immortality." Immortus said with a grin.

"They fear death so much that they are so willing to clutch at those straws," Zahl smirked in response.

"They will fight for us," Immortus said as he observed his men, "and once we have control of this city, we will deal with them, Mallah and the Brain." Zahl and Immortus laughed.

"It is unlikely that I will live long enough to serve by your side again brother," Zahl said solemnly, "I'd like you to know it's been an honour."

"You know would give you immortality if you wanted it my friend," Immortus responded.

"Unlike you, I neither need nor desire to live forever." Zahl said as he turned to leave.

* * *

><p>Rachael sat eating her food occasionally glancing up at Garfield the check he as using a knife and fork to eat and not eating directly off the plate with his mouth. "So Garfield, I told you some of my past," Rachael said between mouthfuls, "How about you tell me some of yours."<p>

Garfield shuffled awkwardly before speaking, "It's not something I really like to talk about. I mean I told you I lost my parents."

"I know Garfield, but how did you get into this hero lifestyle," Rachael said seeing the sadness in Garfield's eyes.

"I've had my powers for as long as I can remember," Garfield responded, "I joined Doom Patrol when I was eight, mainly to escape my carer, it was great. Rita and Steve adopted me, those two years were the happiest of my life. But times change, the Brotherhood had retreated to their yacht, we thought we had them. We were wrong, it was a trap, they fled the boat as the team arrive and the explosives they had rigged below decks..." Garfield burst into tears, Rachael was unsure as to what to do, and opted just to hold Garfield's hand.

* * *

><p>Victor had just finished his dinner when his computer alarm sounded. He headed over to see what was happening. He could see a crime alert flashing on screen and checked the threat level. "Good opportunity to get Starfire some experience I suppose," Victor said to himself as he flick open his communicator, "Dick, Starfire we got what looks like a bank robbery, we should probably deal with this one."<p>

He rushed from his room and waited for the lift to stop on his floor, it arrived with Starfire already inside. "Friend Robin said he will be with us later," She said as the lift reached the bottom floor, she then grabbed him by the shoulders and flew out of the entrance. The pair soared across the city until they reached the bank.

The pair landed outside and waited for the criminals to emerge. To their surprise rather than your average bank robber emerging from within, a large purple blob like creature forced its way through the door way. Cyborg extended his cannon and aimed at the creature. "I'm going to ask you to surrender buddy, I just want you to put..." Cyborg was prevented from finishing his sentence when he was forced to take evasive action as the blob launched some of himself at Cyborg.

Starfire started blasting the blob as it tried to hit her but was having little effect. Cyborg started blasting the blob as well but his shots seemed to pass through the creature. "Time to bring out the big guns," Cyborg thought to himself readying his shoulder mounted missile launchers for the first time. He fired two shots that stuck into the blobs back before detonating and splatting the blob everywhere. "Booyah."

Cyborg's booyah was shot lived however as the blob began to reassemble itself. Suddenly a small flashing sphere landed where the blobs was building itself and exploded in a bright flash of light. Once the dust had settled, Cyborg could see the blob frozen in a block of ice. He turned to see a hooded figure, cloaked in a near all black costume bar a blue bat like symbol upon his chest.

"Robin?" Cyborg said recognising Dick's face under the hood.

"Nightwing," Dick responded calmly, "I felt it was time for a change."

"Ok," Cyborg responded unsure as to what to say next. It was then that his attention was caught by the two figures walking on the other side of the street, "Is that Garfield and..., my god it is, you don't reckon they're..."

Dick shook his head, "Nah, I mean we'd have heard them if they we're..."

"Yeah I suppose we would, still I won't let him hear the end of it." Cyborg chuckled before noticing Dick staring at Starfire who seemed to be lost in her own little world. Cyborg leant over to Dick to give advice, "Buy her ice cream, she'll love you forever."

Dick gave him a look before turning to face Starfire, "Hey Star do you want to go get some ice cream," he said causing her to fly over with a huge smile and carry him off down the street.

"My work here is... wait why is it that I always end up on my own," Victor said realising that there was no one to talk to as he trotted off home.


	9. Chapter 8: Of Titans

Another chapter, should update again before Tuesday. Please R and R. Enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_The following day..._

Joey was heading to school, still wondering as to how he was going to handle life without his voice or his mother. The school had told him to take as much time off as he wanted but he had opted to return as soon as possible to take his mind of things.

He was turning down the main street heading to the school when a group of men advancing up the street caught his attention. He quickly noticed that they were heavily armed and that they began taking up positions on the street. The man at the back of the group signalled behind them with his hand and to Joey's horror a tank began driving round the corner.

Retreating back the way he came Joey knew he needed somewhere to hide. He spotted a nearby manhole cover was ajar and decided to go for it. He slide back the cover, climbed down the hole and pulled the cover back over his head as he did so. He took his phone from his pocket and was about to make a call before remembering his impediment. He decided to text instead:

'Garfield, it's Joey, you're not going to believe what I've just seen. There's a tank and about a dozen armed guys outside the school, I could really do with some help.'

* * *

><p>Garfield was still sleeping when the loud buzz of his phone pierced his dreams and he shot upright out of bed. He grabbed his phone and stared at it for a little while before realising he had a message; he opened it and began reading.<p>

"Garfield, it's Joey, you're not going to believe what I've just seen." Garfield said to himself. "There's a tank and about a dozen armed guys outside the school, I could really do with some help." It took Garfield a few seconds to understand the content of the message before climbing to his feet. "Yeah, right Joey, there's a tank outside the school," Garfield said to himself sarcastically before chuckling.

Garfield pulled on his Doom Patrol uniform before heading down stairs. He couldn't remember where he had last ditched his school uniform and opted to get breakfast first before looking for it. He trotted down the stairs welcomed by the usual sight of Rachael making her herbal tea. "Dinner was... interesting last night," She said as he reached the bottom floor. He smirked but decided not to give her the satisfaction of a response.

Garfield set about cooking his tofu eggs as Rachael sat down on the couch. "Can you turn the TV on?" Garfield asked as he sat down next to her. Rachael flicked the TV on and the two sat consuming their breakfast as the adverts went by. Once they had passed, then a news reporter appeared on the screen and began:

"This is Suzie Lu, reporting for San Francisco news, there is chaos in the streets," She said as she ran down an alleyway camera man in tow. "A full scale invasion is taking place, the National Guard attempted to push back the invasion force earlier this morning but they have been defeated and scattered." The reporter looked round a corner before summoning her cameraman.

He advanced round the corner and Garfield and Rachael could see a group of armoured vehicles driving up the street. The next thing the pair knew a soldier stepped round the corner and turned to face the reporter. To their horror he raised his gun to his shoulder and fired several shots into the reporter before swivelling and firing several shots at the camera.

"Guys," Victor's voice echoed as he slammed on their door, "We have to go now."

* * *

><p>Cyborg fired a few shots into the first two gunmen he spotted, who dropped stunned to the floor. He leapt back behind cover and fired a few shots blind from the other side of wall. "Beast Boy, you need to flank them," Cyborg yelled as he sprayed a few more shots at this group of soldiers. Beast Boy flew over the roof tops as an eagle before he switched to a gorilla and swooped down upon on a pair of guys at the back of the group. He took them out before returning to eagle form and soared off.<p>

On the next street over Nightwing and Starfire were fighting another group of soldiers. Starfire beat a group back with her starbolts whilst Nightwing wrestled with a pair of guys who had got too close. Just as Nightwing had beaten down the second soldier, a tank pulled round the corner. Nightwing grabbed Starfire and dragged her through the alleyway leading to the street Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven were on.

"Cyborg we have armour heading our way," Nightwing said as he and Starfire reached the others. The armoured vehicle punched through a building further up the street causing rubble to tumble around it. "We can't beat this thing head on." The tank began heading down the street towards the team. It lined its barrel up with the team and fired a shot towards, the team. The team scattered as the shot exploding colliding with one of Raven's magical shields.

A man from inside the tank climbed out to mount the machine gun and began firing at the team. Raven continued to use her shield to deflect the rounds back, "Starfire, you need to take it out, I can't do this forever," Raven said as she held up a force field. Starfire flew over the top of the shield and towards the tank. She fired several starbolts at the gunman, as she approached the tank. A starbolt hit the gunman in the chest and he collapsed back into the tank.

Starfire landed on the barrel and began bending it to prevent the tank from firing again, before firing several starbolts down the hatch. She leapt off the tank and waved at the others who, after Raven lowered her shield began walking towards her. The group convened in the centre of the street.

"We are way out of our depth here," Cyborg said as two fighter planes thundered over head. "This is something the military should be trying to deal with not us."

"We can't just leave, people's lives are in danger," Nightwing responded as gunfire rang out in the distance.

"You might not have noticed, but it took us fifteen minutes to beat a dozen guys and one tank. Who conveniently I might add turned up separately." Cyborg yelled back, poking Nightwing in the chest as he did so. "This is something the military should be trying to deal with, not us."

"So you're going to risk thousands of lives for your own safety. I order you to stand with us." Nightwing shouted back, Cyborg laughed before responding.

"Order me, who the hell put you in charge! And anyway you might not have realised this but this is not a winnable battle." Cyborg yelled back as he turned to leave. As he did so, Beast Boy started walking off towards the centre of the city.

"And where are you going?" Nightwing said as Beast Boy walked away.

"I don't have time for this," Beast Boy said as he faced the group, "Unlike you I'm not getting all high and might about saving the people, I'm going to hunt down the Brotherhood and I'm going to kill them."

"Why?" Raven yelled showing real emotion for the first time since he'd met her, "Killing them will not bring you peace, it will make you happy. Why do you have to do this?"

"They took everyone I ever loved away from me," Beast Boy shouted in return, "the only family I've ever known, gone. There's finally a chance for me to give them justice." Beast Boy stormed off in one direction, Cyborg continued to leave in another. Nightwing could have sworn he saw a dejected Raven crying before she phased through the floor and disappeared.

Nightwing screamed and slammed his fist into the ground before walking off brushing passed Starfire as he did so. She followed him, "Friend Robin what are we going to do now?" She asked as they made their way up the road.

"I don't know Star I just don't know." She said as the large dark figure of an SR-71 Blackbird flew over head.

* * *

><p>Up above the Blackbird soared through the skies, circling the city at an almost unimaginable speed. Onboard its seven occupants were debating their next move. "We should keep circling, the computer will should be able to locate where the commands are coming from." Silas yelled back to the others.<p>

Deathstroke nodded and turned back to face the rest of the team. "Right let's go through the plan again, once we locate the building they're in we we're going parachute down onto the roof and work our way in from there. Except you Mammoth, you're going to land on the nearest building to that one and let rip on the floors below. The rest of us will make our way down stairs." Deathstroke said calmly.

"Slade I think I know why our computers aren't showing us what building they're in." Silas said as he signalled for Deathstroke to come to the front of the plane. Silas pointed out towards the bay in front of them. There sat an enormous battleship firing shots into the city. "I think they're in the boat."

"Good work Silas," Deathstroke said and swivelled to face the others, "Change of plan guys."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy beat the captain of the group of soldiers he'd just defeated. "Where are the Brotherhood, tell me or I'll gut you," Beast Boy hissed raising his fist in gorilla form.<p>

"They're in the bay," the captain screamed, "There's a boat in the bay." Beast Boy rose to his feet before slamming his fist down onto the captain. He then turned into an eagle and soared towards the sky. He flew with all his might towards the bay. The battleship came into view; he could see it firing shots towards the city. Beast Boy swooped down upon the boat.

Beast Boy slammed down onto the deck and smashed into the soldier who was patrolling it. An alarm sounded suddenly and Beast Boy readied himself for a rush of guards. A dozen men quickly emerged on deck aiming weapons at Beast Boy. Gunfire sounded and to Beast Boy's surprise it was the gunmen who dropped over.

"You should be more careful Mr Logan," the voice of Deathstroke called from behind him. Beast Boy swivelled to see the armoured soldier striding towards him. "I'm assuming you know that the Brotherhood are here." Beast Boy nodded as Wintergreen landed behind Deathstroke and removed his parachute.

"Sir, Sergeant Hive and Private Mammoth have launched their attack on the rear of the ship. Mr Steele and Private Ravager are going to hit the command deck." Wintergreen said calmly.

"Robot Man is here?" Beast Boy asked as the three men advanced towards the entrance to the lower decks.

"Indeed we needed an expert on the Brotherhood to help us tackle them," Wintergreen said as he kicked the door to the lower deck open and sprayed several shots into the entrance.

* * *

><p>Nightwing found himself hugging towards the wall as bullets smashed into his and Starfire's position. "Starfire shoot at that group over there," he yelled pointing towards a group who were charging towards them. She fired several shots at them as a helicopter began a circling over head and a tank smash through a building across the street.<p>

"Friend Robin, I think we're in serious trouble, yes." Starfire said as she started to pepper the circling helicopter. The tank began lining up the group.

"We need to get out of here," Nightwing said as he launched a flash grenade into the crowd. The tank fired a shot which smashed into the building above Nightwing and Starfire's heads causing rubble to fall down upon them.

* * *

><p>Joey was still hidden in the manhole, waiting and hoping for a rescue. He could hear a near endless gunfire ringing above. He thought to himself about how his life had changed in the last few days. "I've lost my mother, I can't talk, the city's being invaded and I'm stuck in a manhole," Joey thought to himself, "fantastic."<p>

"Well," He thought to himself, "At least I can still whistle. Always look on the bright side of life I suppose."

* * *

><p>Deathstroke, Wintergreen and Beast Boy were stood back to back in a triangle. "We're surrounded lads," Wintergreen said as he popped over the top of their cover and fired several shots at a couple of men who were attacking from the floor above. The room, the central hold of the ship was a vast space filled with various crates of ammo and weapons.<p>

More enemy soldiers filled the room firing down from a catwalk above as well as those attacking from their level. Deathstroke fired several rounds from a pair of revolvers taking out a few more soldiers, whilst Beast Boy clawed any that got to close.

"On this day..." Wintergreen started in monologue mode before Deathstroke interrupted.

"This isn't going to be one of those for Queen and Country speeches is it Wintergreen?" Deathstroke said laughing as he drew an assault rifle and began spraying at another group of attackers.

"I was thinking more along the lines of for Manchester United sir, but I'll go down the Queen and County route if you'd like sir." Wintergreen retorted as he launched a grenade into a crown of men attacking from a different direction.

"Proceed Mr Wintergreen," Deathstroke said as the hostile forces started to other whelm them.

"On this day, we few stand against their many. We stand here for Queen, we stand here for Country and we stand here for Manchester United. Our enemies will learn of our will, it is unfaltering. They will learn of our strength, it is unstoppable. And they will learn of our wrath, for it is unbearable. On this day brothers, they will learn that we are Titans among men."


	10. Chapter 9: Till Death

I've decide to tribute one of my favourite comic scenes in this chapter which I'm sure some of you will recognise. I should update again by the end of the week, please R and R and all the usual. Any question just message me. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Nightwing waited for the rubble to hit him and Starfire, but it never did. Nightwing looked up to see the rubble suspended in the air by black magic. Nightwing looked over to see Raven approaching with a red glow in her eyes. "Thanks Raven..." Nightwing said floated by before rising up to reveal black magical tentacles. The tank driver clearly panicked as the tank started reversing, firing another shot which collided with one of Raven's force fields.

Using her magic, Raven peeled the tank open like it was a banana and plucked the crew from within, pulling them towards her. She lifted one of the shaking men up and leant in close. She pulled a sly smile, "Take me to your leader," Raven said as the man screamed.

"Raven, the helicopter!" Nightwing shouted pointing towards the onrushing helicopter which span so the gunner could line the group up. Raven projected a shield to hold back the gunfire which crashed around them. Almost as quickly as it had started the gunfire stopped. Raven was about to lower her shield when a sudden explosion crashed of it.

She slowly lowered her shield to see the helicopter lying flaming and broken in the street, with a half robotic man stood atop it. "Booyah."

* * *

><p>Wintergreen fired several shots into the next onrushing group before taking cover and turned to face Deathstroke and Beast Boy, "Looks like this is it lads," Wintergreen said before looking at Beast Boy, "you'll probably want to change to an insect of something and make your way out of he..." An explosion tore through the air and gunfire sounded from above. The team stared up as Sergeant Hive and Private Mammoth abseiled into the room.<p>

They took up position on the catwalk above and began firing down at the enemy survivors. After a short battle the enemy forces had been beaten and two men waved down to their commanders. "We have been unable to find the Brotherhood sir," Hive said as he threw a robe down. The men started climbing it whilst Beast Boy flew up as an eagle. He reached the top and could feel the two new arrivals staring at him. He looked to see two masked men, but his attention was quickly drawn to the shield one of them was carrying.

Beast Boy recognised it from as the one held by the armoured Hive Five member. Deathstroke clawed his way onto the catwalk and quickly noted the tension. He had read the Hive and Mammoth records; he knew how they had found themselves warming a prison cell. He turned to pull Wintergreen over who also noted the situation. "You're on the same side now chaps," Wintergreen said as walked between the trio, "so if you don't mind, we have some terrorist to topple."

"Mr Steele," Deathstroke said down his radio as the group reached a staircase, "report."

"The Brotherhood are not on the Bridge," a voice responded, "I'm beginning to suspect that they may not be on the ship."

"But we know the radio signals are coming from this loca... a submarine, they're on a bloody submarine." Deathstroke said as he had a realisation, "Mr Steele I need you and Ravager to steer the ship. Mr Wilson, gentlemen we need to get to the deck."

* * *

><p>Raven holding Cyborg flew towards the deck of the ship in the middle of the bay. Starfire with Nightwing in hand flew alongside her. The team crashed onto the deck before rising to their feet. Across the deck from them, they could see four heavily armed men and Beast Boy staring over the side of the ship.<p>

They ran over to join the others before Beast Boy spoke, "I'm getting that sub," he yelled stepping back ready to throw himself into the water. An arm grabbed hi shoulder and he turned to face Raven, "Let me go Rae, I have to do this." Raven slammed him into the railing and glared into his eyes.

"No you don't, you know it won't make happy," She said almost pleading with him, "there's a fine line between good and evil Garfield, become too consumed by your hatred and could well cross it."

"They killed my family, I have to..." Beast Boy responded, "For them and... I want revenge ok is that what you want to hear." Raven sighed and shook her head before extending her arm. Seemingly with no strain or effort she lifted the sub out of the water in the same way she wound lift a book. She held the sub above them; she peeled the bottom open and began pulling crew members from within.

* * *

><p>Zahl knew something was wrong when the sub began jarring violent, the depth gauges began rising rapidly before seeming failing completely. An alarm pierced the air and Zahl looked over to Immortus, "It appear we have a problem," He said as he took a look from periscope and could see that they we're above rather than below the level of the city.<p>

The screeching of tearing metal and the screams of crew members as they fell from the ship, echoed through the long dark halls. "We should leave," Zahl said as he began scaling the ladder that leads to the escape hatch.

* * *

><p>The team looked up to see two figures leap from the top of the sub and through the large bridge window, but had their attention taken by the huge gorilla that fell from the inside of the ship. The gorilla landed on its feet and caught the large brain carrying jar the followed. The gorilla stood weapon in hand surrounded by several armed crewmen.<p>

"Mr Mallah, Mr Brain I'd like to inform you that you're both under arrest," Deathstroke said as he and his team advanced weapons poised towards the dozen or so Brotherhood troops that remained. Starfire floated behind them starbolts at the ready, as Cyborg and Nightwing both moved into flanking positions. "There's no way out from here."

"Actually there is," Mallah responded as he fired a single shot in the direction of Raven who was still focused on removing people from the sub to realise. Reacting almost instantly Beast Boy push her out of the path of the oncoming bullet, saving her life but causing her to lose her hold on the sub which plummeted towards the deck of the ship.

The two vessels smashed together with the sound of scrapping steel being over awed by the crash of the impact. The sheer force of the collision split the ship in two launching both halves briefly upwards before they began breaking apart.

* * *

><p>Zahl and Immortus crashed through the bridge window at an alarming pace, Zahl was surprised his old bones didn't break. The two men rose to their feet feeling pleased with their escape only to find a large robotic figure and an armoured man staring back.<p>

"Zahl, Immortus!" Robot Man growled as the two men stood battle ready. Ravager drew his swords; Immortus did the same with his.

"My my, Robot Man this is a most unwelcome reunion," Zahl said taking hold of the ships control console to support himself. "It's been what, five years, much too soon. I was rather hoping that the next time we met would be at my funeral but alas it is not to be." Robot Man almost smirked at the comment before speaking.

"The pair of you are under..." Robot Man was cut off as a submarine passed by the bridge window and crashed into the deck below launching Robot Man forward. Immortus sensed his opportunity and leapt back through the window from which he came. Ravager unwilling to let him get away leapt after him.

"It looks like it's just me and you my old enemy," Zahl said looking out of the bridge window, "Though an arrest looks unlikely, unless you suddenly light enough to swim." Zahl looked at Robot Man who was rising to his feet, "It's a shame it has come down to this," Zahl declared as he drew a gun and pointed it a Robot Man.

"You know that won't kill me Zahl," Robot Man said laughing, but Zahl simply smirked back.

"Who said it was you I'm trying to kill," he said as he squeezed the trigger causing a round to collide with Robot Man's chest and ricochet back towards Zahl striking him at the waist. Zahl crumpled and Robot Man ran over to cradle him. "I wasn't about to risk you taking me alive, brother," Zahl said as he coughed blood, "You'd never let it down." Zahl slowly raised his arm in a salute before uttering his last words, "Heil Hitler."

* * *

><p>Starfire grabbed Cyborg and Nightwing as the fell towards the water, Raven did the same with Mammoth and Hive who were also plummeting like lead weights. Wintergreen and Deathstroke leapt from their position to a large floating section of the broken subs hull. "Mr Stone, we need an evac now." Wintergreen yelled down his radio as chaos erupted around them. The bodies of dozens of crewmen floated around them but there was no sign of Mallah or the Brain.<p>

The two men heard a smash as Immortus landed further along the hull. Wintergreen was about to take the shot when Ravager crashed down in front of them and began duelling the General, causing Deathstroke to run over and aid his son.

Wintergreen's attention was caught by the arrival of Silas' heavily modified Blackbird; he was about to wave at it when something else grabbed his attention. Mallah, Brain in hand, clawed his way onto the hull. "Gentlemen," Wintergreen nodded as the climbed aboard raising his weapon to aim at them.

"You really think your bullets will stop me," Mallah said as he raised his own weapon to level with Wintergreen who simply shook his head.

"It doesn't look like they'll have to," Wintergreen said as Mallah turned just in time to see the jaws of a great green shark clamp around his throat.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the hull Ravager and Deathstroke took repetitive sword strokes and plunges at Immortus who deflected them all expertly. Ravager started to swing wildly at Immortus who kept dodging and blocking, waiting for his moment to strike. He found that moment when his two attackers came forward at the same time and Immortus spun round Deathstroke and plunged his blade through a gap in Ravagers armour.<p>

Ravager collapsed in a heap causing Deathstroke to enter a fit of rage attacking Immortus furiously till his forced him to the edge of the broken hull, where with one sharp swift kick he sent him plunging into the icy depths. Deathstroke then ran over to his dying son.

"I'm sorry if I failed you father," Grant said as he felt his life slipping away from him. Slade cradled him in his arms.

"I've lost your mother already I'm not losing you two. You know Joey and Rose won't last without you, you've been more of a father to them than I have," Slade said as he pulled Grant close to him. Grant let out a weak laugh before leaning in so his father could hear.

"You'll be great, just tell Rosie that her brother loves her and Joey better not touch my stuff," and with that Grant was gone. Slade slammed his fist into the deck and screamed. He felt Wintergreen's reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We have to go sir, I'm sorry." Wintergreen said as he lifted Slade to his feet and began taking him towards the open hatch of the hovering heavily modified Blackbird.

"But I can't just leave him" Slade said trying to pull back, "What happened to never leave a man behind."

"No offence sir, I truly am sorry for your loss, but this thing is sinking," He said as the pair increased to running speed, "we don't have time to drag him all this way. And if I may be frank sir, I'm British, we dropped the never leave a man behind shit long ago." The two leapt through the hatch just as the hull went below the surface; Slade just gazed back towards his son as he sank below the depths.

Just as the doors began to close a green hawk flew through the gap and landed next to Raven and the other teens. Beast Boy reverted to human form and looked at her, "It's done." He said without emotion just as she always did.

But this time she shook her head and responded in a voice close to tears, "Did it make you happy, did it in any way make up for the loss of your loved ones, Garfield. Has it is some way compensated for the fact that you've murdered someone in cold blood. Not to save a life this time, or in the heat of battle, you've just murdered them. I hope you feel mighty pleased with yourself Garfield." She turned away from him, not wanting to face him anymore. He stormed off muttering something about having his revenge.

Dick watched the argument and stopped Garfield as he passed. "I'm not going to judge you, Garfield. My parents were murdered too. I know that desire to bring their killers to justice; I know that need for inner peace." Dick said placing his arm on Garfield's shoulder, "But remember, there is a very fine line between good and evil, and you know what we'll be forced to do if you cross it." Garfield nodded before walking past towards the cock pit.

Slade had his head in his hands, "How am I going to tell Rose and Joey," he muttered to himself, "They just lost their mother they can't be dealing with this too, I'm going to have to ring them, make sure their home."

Victor was sat in the cock pit discussing the modifications made to the Blackbird with his father and Robot Man. "You made it so the Blackbird can take off and hover Harrier style, that's incredible."

Wintergreen walked over to the distressed looking Rachael who was being comforted by Starfire, well Starfire was trying to hug her anyway. "If it makes you feel any better mam, I can vouch that he did save my life in taking them out," Wintergreen said with a smile before he headed off to comfort the disillusioned Hive and Mammoth who were feeling the loss of their new comrade. "With the loss of a Titan," Wintergreen muttered to himself as he sat down next to his soldiers.


	11. Chapter 10: And Its Aftermath

This chapter is just alot of little scenes to set up the following chapters. As usual enjoy, feel free to review or message me ect...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Later that day..._

Rose was crying in her room, Slade wasn't sure if she stopped crying since her mother died, and Grant's death wasn't going to help. He felt it best to let her let it all out, and opted to comfort Joey who had been pulled out of a manhole only an hour ago. Slade sat down next to Joey, who sat silently at the table.

An awkward silence arose between two, Joey unable to talk, Slade simply unwilling. Inevitably it was Slade who broke said silence, "Your brother was a great man, not that that makes you or I feel any better," Slade said trying to keep a brave face before breaking to his emotion. "I failed him, I shouldn't have let him come along, I failed like I failed your mother." Joey placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

Slade gathered himself before rising to his feet, his mind set on his next move. "I may have failed them, but I will not fail again."

* * *

><p>Rachael sat trying to focus on her book, but she was distracted by the strength of the emotions that were emanating from Garfield, she could feel his anger, his rage and his sadness. But it was the lack of remorse that worried her, if he someone who was so light hearted and childlike was able to kill without remorse, then what would she be capable of.<p>

There was nothing she feared more than her destiny, but she'd always told herself she would never be capable but now she wasn't so sure. She looked over to Garfield who sat staring out of the vast window at the end of the room. "Look Garfield," Rachael started but she was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it ok Rae," Garfield said as he headed to the kitchen, "You don't understand, you can't understand." Rachael sighed; she almost wanted to hug him, not that she'd ever tell him that.

"I don't pretend to understand, I just want..." She debated as how best to put it, "to help you." Garfield smiled at her.

"I'm fine, I just..." Garfield sighed, "look, it was for the best ok, they were too dangerous to be left alive."

"Maybe so Garfield, but that wasn't why you killed them." Rachael responded dryly.

"You don't know that," He said before trying to change the subject, "Would you like to go out for dinner." He smile, and without a verbal response she floated from her chair and over to her room. Garfield decided that that meant yes and raced to his room to get changed.

* * *

><p>Victor, Silas, Wintergreen, Hive and Mammoth sat round the table in the Stone's apartment. Victor placed his two cards onto the table, "Straight flush," He said watching as the other men's faces dropped. "Booyah," was all Victor said as he clawed the pile of chips towards him.<p>

"Well that's me out." Wintergreen said glumly, "Maybe I should call Slade see how he is you know."

"He asked you not the call him sir," Hive said as he peered at his new cards, "It is probably for the best that he is left alone, sir."

"He'll be fine William," Silas continued as he continued dealing cards. William nodded before leaning back.

"We lost somebody today but we won't let it break us," William said with purpose raising his glass, "it is his death that will make us the team we need to be, to Grant." The others raised their glasses. "And to the Titans," William finished.

"Is that what we're calling ourselves now, the Titans," Victor said with a grin.

"Yeah," William said swirling his drink, "We're Titans among mortal men. Evil shall fear us; they shall speak our name with bated breath." The other men started nodding, "We can bring peace to this city, we can be the better men and we can be the few that will stand against their many. To the Titans."

"To the Titans."

* * *

><p>Dick sat watching his TV, on his usual news channel. The presenter had just began:<p>

"Police and Military forces are currently rounding up the last of the terrorist forces believed to be linked to the terrorist organisation the Brotherhood of Evil. It appears that the Brotherhood themselves were finally brought to justice. A team including actor Garfield Logan and a mysterious black suited figure, likely to be a new favourite among the ladies..."

Dick smirked feeling smug with himself, "Who's the sidekick now," he muttered as he recoiled into his couch. Star floated over and thudded down onto the seat next to him. "Friend Robin, may I please watch my fungus programme," She said sweetly as though it was normal, Dick smirked and changed over to her programme.

"So Starfire," He began, trying to start conversation, "do you have any family?"

"I did," Starfire said glumly, "My parents died in the war, my brother is missing, and my sister... well let's just say we don't talk about my sister."

It was first time he'd ever seen Starfire anything other than totally upbeat but he could empathises. "I lost my parents too," Dick said with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Garfield and Rachael headed down the street towards the restaurant of the night passing a few war created potholes on the way. They turned into the Indian and were led to their table, "You know Garfield we can cook at home," Rachael said almost sarcastically.<p>

"What's the fun in that, plus it's not like I can't afford it." Garfield said smugly as he opened his menu, Rachael shook her head. A brief burst off fire rattled off in the night, likely on the other side of the city. "Sounds like there's still a war out there."

"You know you could visit the real world occasionally Garfield," Rachael responded, "but then again, that wouldn't be you would it." Garfield slouched into his seat, rather proud she understood him. "Oh, and Garfield, if you eat without the use of your hands, you know what will happen."

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson sat across the table from his daughter; he didn't really know what to say. The loss of the children's mother had hit her the hardest, and the death of her brother was only likely to make it worse. Joey sat in his room cursing himself, "If you'd been there Joey you could have saved Grant," he screamed at himself in his head. "But no, you don't want this power you've been blessed with. Maybe it's time to change."<p>

Joey decided that he was going make a difference, even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>The poker game had dragged on long into the night with Hive, Silas and Victor all still standing. They had eventually eliminated Mammoth from the game due to his lack of understanding when it came to the rules.<p>

William sat flicking through the channels without a particular aim as to which one he was looking for. "Silas, how long did you say we had till our lizard friends come knocking again." William said nonchalantly as though the concept of an extraterrestrial invasion did not concern him.

"At least a couple of weeks from our first encounter I reckon," Silas responded as he peered over the top of his cards to get a look at the others.

"Wait, you mean those things that attacked Starfire are coming back?" Victor questioned, taken by surprise.

"We believe so, but its ok we have a plan in place." William said calmly.

"This is an alien invasion we're talking about what sort of plan can we have for that?" Victor responded more shocked than ever.

"I believe it involves us killing them all Mr Stone," William responded with a smirk. "Now how about you stop worrying Mr Stone we just won war, we should be celebrating or something."

* * *

><p>"You know Garfield, you're quite an..." Rachael thought about the right word as the two headed home, "interesting character."<p>

"Thanks," Garfield said smirking, felling a slight sense of victory, only to have it cut down.

"That wasn't necessarily a compliment," She retorted but he only shook his head.

"You don't always have to take a stab at me you know, you could be nice," He responded, Rachael decided not to enlighten him with a response and stayed silent as the pair walked home. Not that that stopped Garfield from continuing the conversation, much to her annoyance. "You know, I once..."

* * *

><p>Rachael gratefully opened the door to their apartment, having had to endure a range of Garfield's stories. She had heard everything from details about his next movie to details about his supposed conquests. She floated up to her bedroom and shut the door behind her.<p>

"Defiantly need to meditate," She muttered as reached for her mirror. "I haven't used this since I got here, best to be on the safe side and check the sanctity of my mind, especially with Garfield around.

Sitting down cross legged Rachael began to levitate; closing her eyes she entered her own mind via the mirror. Rachael opened her eyes to find herself on a rock floating in a vast expanse of space; she briefly gazed around at the stars before setting of on her journey.

Rachael had been walking for a few minutes when the dark rocky expanse suddenly changed into a bright sunny field. Rachael decided it would be wise to try and escape this part of her mind but a pink cloak clad doppelganger popped up in her path.

"Hello, ooh you've changed clothes; I knew we had fashion sense." The doppelganger began as Rachael tried to pass her, "You've really let me out lately you know, I mean we have friends, us friends. And you've began using a human name, our mother would be so pleased." Rachael stopped dead and turned to face her doppelganger.

"Look, it's nice to see you Happy and everything but I have something more important to deal with." Rachael said as she marched onwards.

"Can I come?" Happy beamed, Rachael sighed and nodded. Rachael marched onwards with Happy skipping behind her. The pair suddenly re-entered the rocky world. The pair passed another doppelganger who was clad in grey. This double looked like she wanted to speak but she couldn't find the words. "Come on Timid," Happy exclaimed taking Timid by the hand.

* * *

><p>Victor was still revelling in his glorious victory a few hours earlier; he was fiddling with the crime computer, which had been pleasantly silent tonight though not particularly surprising considering the war that had been thought earlier.<p>

Silas had called it a night and had gone to his room; Mammoth had fallen asleep on the couch, whilst Hive and William discussed tactics at the table. Victor deciding that the crime computer was fine turned his chair to face William and Hive. "Have you two decided how to win this war," Victor said, his single eyebrow raise.

"We think we have it settled, but the issue is how many ships they bring," William said, "There is no way that we can guarantee any particular amount of alien ships."

"We don't how large their total force is sir," Hive continued, "So we can't even begin to guess sir."

"Well I suppose we'll have to be ready for anything," Victor said as he pulled one of the salvaged alien weapons from a crate, "At least we can match what their firepower."

* * *

><p>In the room across the hall Garfield lay slouched out on his couch, watching one of his films on the TV. Upstairs Rachael was within her own mind. Rachael sat in the middle of a circle of doppelgangers that had assembled. "Ok, has Rage been causing you any trouble," Rachael said glaring at the red clad doppelganger in a cage on the opposite side of the circle.<p>

"Nothing we couldn't handle together, though you shouldn't let the stresses of combat get to you," The yellow clad version of Rachael said pushing her glasses back up to her eyes. "But you and I both know that isn't why your here."

"I have made sure that a team has been assembled," Rachael said, "But how can we be sure they're up to the job Wisdom."

"You did well in arranging their encounter, they seem suitable choices," Wisdom said leaning towards Rachael, "We may have even found an added bonus in this Starfire's arrival, more help can only aid in turning the tide."

"But can we guarantee they'll be able to beat him," Rachael said almost pleading.

"No, but these soldiers might have tipped the odds in our favour, this team seem to compensate for each other weaknesses and despite your emotional opposition, this Garfield's willingness to kill our enemies might play to our advantage." Wisdom said coldly waiting for Rachael's response.

"What do you mean emotional oppo..." Rachael stopped as she noticed a purple clad doppelganger she had never seen before, "Who is she?"

"Whilst I am willing to let you indulge happy on occasion," Wisdom said taking Rachael by the arm, "But there are certain parts of yourself I will not allow you to deal with, for now at least." Rachael wanted to argue but she trusted Wisdom, as Rachael left the room she took one last look at the new part of herself, who winked in response.


	12. Chapter 11: What We Know

Chapter up. :) This one is a bit of a talky chapter. Hope you enjoy reading. Review if want, or message if you have questions. Should update again before the end of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Wisdom, you seem, rather optimistic about our situation," Rachael said questioning the strangely upbeat Wisdom which normally contributed to her pessimism.

"Because it is logical to assume the plan will work, it is certainly the best we can hope for and we should take our chances with it." Wisdom said calmly.

"I don't want to be responsible for billions of deaths, I couldn't live with that," Rachael said almost breaking up.

"We won't be, we'll avoid it at all cost," Wisdom said as Rachael prepared to leave, "And don't get too emotional, it doesn't suit us." Rachael smiled as she left her mind and returned to her room. She lowered to the ground and sat there for a few moments.

"I will do this and they're going to help me," Rachael said out loud as she hovered upwards and headed towards the door. She slid it open to see Garfield stood there staring at her.

"You've been talking to yourself for about 10 minutes," Garfield said without a concerned look. Rachael was shocked but she didn't show it.

"I didn't think people could hear what was said when I've been through the mirror," she thought to herself as she debated as how to respond. "Must have been talking in my sleep," she excused deciding he would pester her if she didn't. Garfield raised an eyebrow but decided to let it slide.

Garfield swivelled and headed back down the stairs from which he came. He grabbed his ears suddenly catching Rachael off guard before he turned to face the window. "I swear if those bats don't shut up..." Garfield said with a level of agitation in his voice, "I mean I'm a vegan, but even I have my limits.

"Bats?" Raven responded partly glad the subject had changed. Garfield looked at her and smiled.

"My physical form might change but I maintain the heightened senses of the animals I can turn into, I can see for miles, in the dark, I can pick up infrared and ultraviolet. My hearing the issue here has a far superior hearing range, so I can even pick up the bats." Garfield said with a smirk, Rachael was actually fairly impressed. "I can even feel electricity in your body, got that one from Sharks."

"That's actually rather impressive Garfield," Rachael said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thanks," Garfield chuckled as the pair reached the ground floor, "Unfortunately I've kept a few other traits, my ears point, I have a fang the sticks out and claws all the time. Cool and everything but... so do you do anything cool?"

"I suppose it is technically within my power to stop the flow of time," Rachael said causing Garfield to stare wide eyed.

"Duuuuuude," Garfield said as Rachael shook her head.

* * *

><p>Joey was thankful it was nearly the week end; he knew he would have to school tomorrow and he knew the other kids would stare. After all he'd lost his mother and brother in a matter of days. "Oh Grant," He thought to himself sombrely, "I'll do you proud."<p>

"I've spent so long trying to avoid using my powers," He thought to himself, "Maybe I've been ignoring how much good I could do. Garfield hasn't let it change him; then again he's always been a hero."

Joey rose to his feet and looked into the mirror, "Who do you want to be Joey? Got to give yourself a fancy name." Joey smirked to himself as he thought about it. "The silent assassin, nah. The body snatcher, too long I need something... catchy."

* * *

><p>Victor, Hive, Mammoth and William stood around the table in the centre of the room. They had a map of the city spread across it. Victor pointed at a building near the centre of the map, "We should position automated anti aircraft defences here, it's tall enough to give us a three hundred and sixty degree view of the city."<p>

"We're unlikely to be able to convince people to evacuate," William said as he pointed to a different part of the map. "People don't usually buy alien invasion talk."

"But sir, we don't want fight a battle with people crowding the streets sir," Hive said in his usual manner.

"Maybe we won't have to," A voice called from the door way, and the group turned to see Dick entering the room, "Garfield has spent a long time in the movie business yes. So he's going to have contacts, musicians, actors, comedians etcetera. So we put on a gig or show outside town for three days around the invasion, we make it free and provide transport and accommodation. It won't get rid of everybody, but certainly cut the numbers."

"That could work, good thinking Mr Grayson," William said thinking over the idea, "I don't suppose you arrange with you father so to speak, Mr Wayne, to give his staff in the city the time off to go. They're big employers over here."

"That can be arranged," Dick said calmly, "I suppose the air force will intervene once we these invaders you're talking about are detected, they should help in taking them out."

William laughed, "That's the US air force you're talking about there Mr Grayson, we'll be lucky if they manage to hit the same hemisphere as the one the target is in."

"The military is very committed sir," Hive responded in his usual authoritarian tone.

"I do not doubt its commitment Sergeant; it's their accuracy that worries me."

* * *

><p>Starfire sat humming happily in Dick's room, currently watching her favourite fungus programme. She found the programme most interesting and she was able to add words to her expanding English vocabulary. She may have been able to learn a language through lip contact, but she could only learn the words the individual she kissed knew themselves.<p>

She much wished to examine this athlete's foot which the programme spoke of, but she had examined Robin's feet whilst he was sleeping but found it sadly absent. She decided she would have to search for some later.

Starfire had had some confusion as to her friends having two names, "Is Beast Boy a translation of Garfield or does he have two names, " Starfire thought to herself, "I should ask." Starfire leapt to her feet and flew towards the lift; she pushed the button and waited till she reached the floor below.

She knocked on the door and hovered, waiting for an answer. Garfield opened the door, he seemed slightly surprised to see her but he smiled and beckoned her in. "Hi, Starfire," He said as he waved her through the door. She entered the room and spotted Rachael reading on the far side of the room, Rachael glanced up at Starfire before returning to her book.

"Beast Boy, why is it that you that you two names? How can you be Beast Boy and Garfield?" Starfire said sweetly, Garfield was slightly taken back but understood her confusion.

"Well you see Garfield is my real name, the name my parents gave me and Beast Boy is the name I use when I... Work so to speak." Garfield said with a smile, Starfire nodded seeming to understand. Something seemed to catch Starfire's attention and she flew over Garfield sitting herself next to Rachael.

"You have a lady friend Beast Boy," Starfire said staring at the screen, "And you do sword fights." Garfield looked over laughing slightly.

"That's Romeo and Juliet, it's a fictional film if you know what that means," Garfield said before taking an epic pose, "I am an actor." Starfire cooed and Beast Boy took her hand and dragged her towards his prop room. Rachael watched, growling slightly as the pair left the room, failing to realise she was melting the book she was reading.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

Garfield leapt from his bed as his alarm rang, began throwing his uniform on before raced down stairs. He grabbed a banana and waited for Rachael at the door. When she eventually arrived she stormed past Garfield and headed straight for the lift. "Rachael, are you ok?" He asked as he chased her down the hallway.

She entered the lift and closed the door behind her, but Garfield stuck his arm in to keep it open. "What's up Rae?" He said soothingly as he got inside but he was met only with a glare, "You know you can tell me anything. What's the problem?"

"You're the problem Garfield!" She said with a growl before calming herself, she sighed, she didn't understand what had made her so angry, but she was mad at him. Garfield stared up at her for a second wondering what he had done wrong. The lift reached the ground floor and the doors opened, Rachael tried to make an exit but Garfield stood in front of her.

"I don't understand what I've done to upset you, you were fine last time we spoke yesterday, we discussed our powers, you did a little reading and then I show Star..." Garfield came to a sudden realisation a smirk slowly spread across his face, "Well well well, you're jea..." Garfield stopped suddenly as Rachael took him by the throat with her powers.

"Say it and I will you'll be begging me to kill you Garfield," Rachael said menacingly, "I don't get those sorts of feelings, certainly not for the likes of you. So what do we have to say for ourselves?"

"You're... jealous," Garfield said causing Rachael to fling him out of the lift and across the lobby. Garfield stared in horror as she advanced demonically towards him, tentacles of her magic flailing. Garfield looked over to the tower security guard, who glanced over the top of his magazine before shrugging and continuing to read it. "Do something," Garfield screamed as one of Rachael's tentacles dragged him towards her.

The guard sighed slightly before slamming his fist onto the emergency fire system activator on his desks. Suddenly the sprinkler system activated and Rachael stopped seemingly brought out of her out of her rage.

"Why didn't you react sooner, I could have been killed," Garfield said taking the guard by the throat, "Didn't a demonic witch surprise you at all?"

"I say the other girl drinking mustard as she left this morning; nothing is strange to me anymore." The red headed guard responded with a smirk.

"Very funny Wally very funny," Garfield said letting go of the guard before turning to Rachael, "Ok not looking to start a fight here but Star is defiantly not my type." Before Rachael could respond Wally interjected.

"I don't know about that, the red head you brought back last Thursday was pretty similar, I mean I preferred the blonde you had the day before..." Wally began with a smirk, Rachael storming off.

"He just kidding Rae," Garfield yelled as he chased after her turning back to Wally just before he left, "Wally, you're a Wally." Wally having done his bit returned to his desk almost instantly.

* * *

><p>William woke up with the feeling of a hard couch below him, groaning as he sat upright. He scanned the room to spot Hive and Mammoth sleeping at the table and Victor asleep, war map over his head in the crime computer chair. Silas came down the stairs and began cooking on the far side of the room.<p>

"Silas, your settee feels like it's made of rock mate," William said as he nursed his back, "We have a plan in mind for the invasion force so you know, it's on your sons head." Silas chuckled as he threw some bacon into his pan. William turned the TV on and was surprised to see Slade stood there upon a podium.

"In these last few days we have given much," Slade said in his public address, "We have made sacrifices and lost loved ones. I personally lost a wife and son to this Evil, but now the Brotherhood is gone..." Slade continued with his speech. "But more evils will come, this I can guarantee you. But they will know that we will stand against them, that we will oppose their tyranny, that we will give them justice, this much I vow."

"The man gives a fine speech," William said with a slight smirk, "But he's right more evil are certainly going to come and it looks likely that it is going to be us standing against it." William rose to his feet and took the map off Victor's head before leaning in close, "Time to wake up Mr Stone." Victor jumped back awake but slightly in shock whilst William turned to face the table, "Mr Mammoth, Mr Hive... wake up lads we have work to do. Mr Stone and Mr Stone you're going to be setting up anti aircraft defences with this map. You two are with me; we're going to see if Mr Grayson can get us some more of this armour."

* * *

><p>Starfire had headed out to the mall of shopping with some of the money Robin had given her, as well as a bottle of her beloved mustard in hand. She hummed happily as she bobbed along the street; she had to change homes so often since the fall of Tamaran that being in one place for even a week would be a little rare. But the people of Earth had taken her in and some of them had even become what she would refer to as friends.<p>

This pleased Starfire, she hadn't had someone she could call a friend in a long time. Starfire entered the vast building that was referred to as the mall and began gazing at all the wondrous things on offer. It was then that Starfire's attention was caught by the quite magnificent site of 'Waffle World.' She was idea going to enjoy her time on this world.

* * *

><p>Deathstroke, Wintergreen, Hive, Mammoth and Nightwing stood around the table admiring the new suits of armour they had acquired. "What are we going to need all these suits for?" Nightwing asked examining one of the suits.<p>

"For a start Mr Grayson, you're going to need one under your costume, it might make you look all mysterious or whatever, but I highly doubt it stops small arms fire." Wintergreen said with a smile, though it wasn't visible under the face mask he wore, "That and we'll need to bring in some more men."

"Indeed, if they intend to bring an army here, then we're going to need to form an army to face off with them." Deathstroke said standing before his men, "You say we call ourselves the Titans Mr Wintergreen, then Titans we shall be."

* * *

><p>Garfield sat nervously in the class room; Rachael had sat in steely silence the entire lesson, whilst Joey who sat on the other side of him had handed him a note about something vital they needed to discuss. Garfield wasn't schools biggest fan anyway, but this was the sort of situation he'd like to avoid, the choice between a conversation with his now mute friend, he didn't want to think as to how it was going to work and he wasn't sure he could handle a possible conversation about Joey's losses. Or he could try and patch things up with Rachael, who may or may not vaporise him.<p>

The bell rang and Garfield decided that he'd go for Joey, less lightly to result in his death. "So Dude what do you want to talk about?" Garfield said as they left the room. Joey responded by taking out his phone and sending a text, causing Garfield to smirk, he hadn't thought of that. Garfield read the message and smiled, "So you want in do you dude, finally want to let rip with old powers and dish out some justice." Garfield swung his fist around in a fighting motion.

Joey sent another message, which Garfield read as expected. "Don't worry; you'll do them proud Joey."

* * *

><p>Starfire lugged her industrial sized tin of mustard back to the tower; this was indeed a glorious planet. She reached the tower humming as she floated through the lobby; Wally glanced up from his magazine briefly before returning to it. Starfire entered the lift and pushed the button for the top floor. The doors slide open and Starfire gazed around the room, "Robin?" she called out, no response came and she smiled, "More fungus."<p>

* * *

><p>Rachael sat on her own in the cafeteria; she knew Garfield would find her eventually, given his abilities it would be inevitable. She didn't really want to have this conversation, she'd allowed herself to get angry over something she didn't understand and hadn't had chance to check her mirror.<p>

"Rae?" A voice she recognized as Garfield's came from behind her, "Are we ok?" Rachael sighed hanging her head back.

"Yes Garfield we're ok," She said rubbing her temple. She was hopeful Garfield would leave, but he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Are you sure we're ok?" Garfield said trying to take her hand but she retracted it. "Why do you do this, we have a nice moment one day and the next day you shut yourself away?"

"Look, Garfield you've got to understand, I'm not like everyone else," Rachael said causing Garfield to scoff but she shot him down with a glare, "I have to control my emotions, my powers are so closely tied to my emotions, that's why I spend most of my time simply throwing things around. If I get angry enough I can melt thing with my mind, upset or desperate enough I can halt the flow of time."

"And these feelings?" Garfield asked maybe slightly hopeful, Rachael glared before sighing.

"I don't know and I'm not willing to take that chance," Rachael said as she got to her feet taking one last look at Garfield as she left, "And you have no right to ask to." Garfield sighed as she left before perking up and running his hand through his hair.

"Dude, you've got it Garfield."


	13. Chapter 12: Welcome To The Team

Chapter up. This chapter starts to set a few little things into motion as part of the story lines between now and the Gordanian invasion. Only a few long scenes rather than a lot of short ones but I rather like it. Thanks for the reviews, R and R if you want or message me if you'd like to ask anything.

Enjoy. :) Should upload again before the end of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Victor and his father marched back towards their home have set up various weapons systems across the city. "You reckon this is going to be enough," Victor queried as the pair entered the main lobby. Wally glanced up from his magazine, but as usual he returned to it.

"We'd better hope so, it's all we have available," Silas responded as the pair entered the lift. "And I'll be honest; I have no intentions of being a citizen of alien ran San Francisco." Victor shook his head as the duo dragged their gear towards their room.

"You never know, maybe these aliens will run a nice dictatorship," Victor retorted in return as he dropped his tools onto the table. "I really need to get those built in some time soon. Hey dad, why is it that you built a cannon into my arms but no tools, which am I really more likely to use?"

"Apparently the cannon," Silas laughed back as he placed his tools down, "Though if she were here your mother might have frowned upon it." Silas went more serious for a moment, "Can't believe it's only been three weeks, it feels like a eternity."

"I know," Victor said as he sat next to his father placing his arm round the older man's shoulders. "But she'd have wanted us to carry on."

"But..." Silas stopped mid sentence and sighed, "You know I never asked what it was like for you, I mean you was in the car at the time and... no one should have to experience that."

"Why do you think I took up this hero work," Victor said smiling sadly, "Helps keep my mind off things. But it's not that which worries me the most, I mean look at me, I'm gonna be scaring kids off left, right and centre."

"Are you kidding me Victor, your half robot with a cannon for an arm and missile launchers in his shoulders. If you aren't top of every little boys Christmas list I don't know what is." Silas said with a grin, "Hell, it's what March; you might even have time to top the little girls Christmas lists too. In fact I'll even bet on it, if you're not Christmas number one I'll get you a wig for that bald head of yours."

"Low blow old man, low blow," Victor chuckled as he slapped his dad on the shoulder, "Not all of us can sport the greying afro like you."

"Victor," The older man said as he ran his hand through his hair, "If you've got it flaunt it."

* * *

><p>Garfield had strangely found the afternoon lessons as awkward as the morning lessons. Despite resolving the majority of his differences with his friends he didn't really know what to say now, he knew Joey was grieving on the inside, though he suspected he'd have trouble expressing it even if he wanted to. Rachael on the other hand seemed to still desire to tear Garfield's head off.<p>

Deciding instead to try and focus on whatever drivel Dr Blood was trying to kill him with this time, "And now we shall begin work on advanced..." As it was clear that wasn't happening Garfield instead decided to try and communicate with Rachael.

"Rae, I know we're in a bit of an odd patch right now," Garfield whispered loudly causing Rachael to glare at him, "But today's the seventh day I've known you, that's got to mean something." Rachael smirked slightly at the comment but her serious face returned. "There can be no victory here," Garfield thought to himself. He resigned to the fact that he would now have to wait out the rest of Blood's lesson.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang and Garfield leapt to his feet and headed for the door before bursting out of it like he was making a prison break. He turned and waited for Rachael deciding he would break down her resistance on the way home. "So Rae, how has your day been?" He asked as soon as she emerged from the door, before stopping briefly to throw his communicator to Joey who had also just left the room.

Rachael flashed Garfield a look before beginning, "It has been fine Garfield," she said dryly causing Garfield to groan.

"Why do you have be like this?" Garfield said slightly saddened causing Rachael to stop walking.

"You think you know me Garfield but you don't, it's not possible for you to understand what it is like being me." Rachael responded but Garfield extended his hand to her.

"I can't if you don't try and talk to me," Garfield smiled with his hand outstretched, "I'd like to understand."

"I know, but I'm not sure I'm ready for you to understand," Rachael said as she turned and walked out into the thick streams of rain. The dark girl quickly disappeared from view, with Garfield slowly following her into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Nightwing patrolled the roof tops, taking advantage of the sudden darkness to try out his now armoured costume. Wintergreen had insisted that the new suit would not hamper his agility and after half an hour or so of free running Nightwing was inclined to agree.<p>

Nightwing crouched at the lip of a roof top, scanning the streets below with his built in thermal goggles. He clocked a figure slumped in an alleyway and decided to investigate. He swooped from the roof top, extending his cape to act as a parachute. Thudding down on the opposite side of the road Nightwing advanced into the rain soaked alley way and knelt down next to the figure.

"Are you all right?" He said as he checked for a pulse, "Guessing that's a no, but still warm so whoever did this to you hasn't been gone long." Only now noticing the severe wound in the individual's side, he switched to his ultraviolet goggles and a bright coloured trail of what was almost certainly blood was visible down the alley.

Nightwing pursed the trail quickly but silently, twisting and turning through the long dark alleys until a group of men came into view, the glow of blood visible on their arms. Nightwing switched to his night vision goggles and observed that all five men were armed. He clocked that two of them were armed with guns and thus he opted to take them out first. Deciding he couldn't risk the group splitting up and getting away he sent a communicator message to Beast Boy.

Nightwing lay in wait, ready for his ally's arrival but prepared to make his move if necessary. Crouched, disguised by shadows and the flowing torrent of rain Nightwing observed as the group began walking away. "Looks like I'm on my own," Nightwing thought to himself as he rushed forward. He pulled one of his flash grenades from his belt and rolled it into the centre of the group. A bright flash and crack tore through the air, Nightwing shielding his eyes and extending his bo staff as he did so, till it passed before leaping into the middle of the group.

With skill and precision he jabbed and swiped at his opponents, dropping one with a hit across the back of the knees, another with a debilitating jab too the throat. Nightwing span past one man as he attacked, before knocking him out cold with an elbow to the back of the head. Spotting that one of the two men left stand was a gun man Nightwing slid between him and his ally, causing the gun man to take out his friend.

It was then that Nightwing found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Nightwing and the gun man circled each other briefly before the man lined Nightwing up in his sights. Nightwing readied himself to take the shot, hoping his new armour would live up to its billing. Nightwing got the shock of his life when for reasons he couldn't understand right away the gun man dropped his weapon and held out his arms.

"Cuff him," The gun man said pointing to his own arms, much to Nightwing's confusion. "I'll explain in a minute, you just need to cuff him." Nightwing obliged before getting a shock to top the one that had preceded it when a blonde boy appeared next to him in a blur. After a few seconds Nightwing realised he recognised the boy.

"Joey," Nightwing said and the boy nodded, before pulling out a communicator and used it to send a message to Nightwing. Nightwing read the message, "Garfield said you could help..." Nightwing said out loud before extending his hand, "We then, I guess it's welcome to the team."

* * *

><p>Starfire had seen enough of her beloved fungus programmes and decided to see what the others were up to. She floated into the lift and headed to the floor below. She bobbed over to one of the doors and waited for a response. After a few moments the door creaked half open and half of Rachael's face appeared in the gap. "Ahh Raven, I believe that the house of magic pictures is showing a movie about magical bears. Would you like to accompany me?"<p>

Rachael wondered briefly if her father had conquered the Earth and this was the hell she was due to experience. But after her initial shock had subsided she weighed up her options; spend the rest of the night with a miserable Garfield, or try and get to know Starfire whilst watching a children's movie. "Sure, I'll come and please call me Rachael," Rachael said as she left the room following Starfire down the hallway.

Garfield looked up from his TV and realised the pair had left; he grinned slightly and rose to his feet. He quickly left his room and knocked on Victor's door across the hall. Victor opened the door and was grabbed by the hand and pulled into Garfield's room before he'd even had a chance to ask what Garfield wanted.

"Right dude, we're going to go..." Garfield began building up to a big reveal, "into Rachael's room." Victor raised his single eyebrow in response, so Garfield continued, "Look she's been acting more than a little weird lately and I just want to make sure she isn't keeping anything big from us."

"Or you just want to spy on her," Victor smirked raising a point, "And what the hell do you need me for?"

"Well, you're my wing man," Garfield said with a grin as he dragged Victor up the stairs, "Plus if we get caught, you're going to have to shoot her." Victor chuckled as Garfield slowly opened Rachael's door and peered inside, entering the room slowly. "No way, this room only had a bed and a table in it when I gave it to her, how did she get all this stuff."

Victor scanned his eyes across the book selves trying to ignore the creepy statues and grotesque figurines that adorned the room, "I will concede green bean, she has an odd interest in the occult, but this is hardly the weirdest thing I've found in a girls room."

"I expect there to be a little occult dude, she told me she's half demon," Garfield said with a smirk much to Victor's shock.

"She's what?" Victor responded as Garfield picked up an ornate mirror from the table.

"Well who knew, she's a beauty fanatic, then again she lives with me and the ladies live to impress the Beast," Garfield said posing. He failed to realise the red light that began beaming from within the mirror, and in flash Garfield and Victor were gone.

* * *

><p>"Urgh what the hell was that?" Victor said as her rose to his feet. He stood in total awe of the sight that stood before him and Garfield who was staring upwards wide eyed. Victor could see countless glistening stars in the sky all around them; they were stood upon a rock floating in the vast expanse of space surrounded by vast swaths of nothingness populated by the occasional asteroid.<p>

"Dude, we've been abducted by aliens," Garfield cried as he saw the world they now occupied. "We're gonna get probed, I'm too pretty to be probed." Victor pulled Garfield to his feet and pointed towards a rock bridge that began to assemble itself. "No way..."

"I blame you for this," Victor said as he began marching off towards the newly formed bridge, "You coming, or are you going to wait here and see if our new friends turn up." Garfield glanced around nervously before chasing after Victor.

"Your only doing this cause you know the comic relief guy always dies first, and you aren't exactly a barrel of laughs," Garfield hissed as the pair walked through the seemingly infinite void.

"I just have an acquired sense of humour and anyway it's always the black guy that dies first so it'll be me they kill," Victor mocked causing Garfield to pout.

"Comic relief."

"The black guy."

"You're looking at it wrong because the funny guy is occasionally black. It'll be me they kill."

"Or you're looking at it wrong because the black guy is occasionally funny. So that means it'll be me they kill."

"Fine they'll kill us both at the same time."

"Yeah we'll both get killed," Victor finish as the pair walked on triumphantly under the gaze of a million suns. "Now let's kill us some aliens."


	14. Chapter 13: Knowledge

Another chapter, hope you all enjoy, should update again before Wednesday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"We've been walking for hours," Garfield winged as he and Victor marched their way across the vast rocky plane. The pair couldn't make communicator contact and Victor's built in GPS was telling him he was sat in the local cinema so they were without back up. "Why can't they just kill us already, it'd be more bearable than this."

"Green bean will you..." Victor stopped suddenly as the world around them changed to long rolling fields, "What the hell is going on here?" Garfield gazed around at the fields that surrounded the pair. Garfield nearly fainted till a girl off in the distance, his superior vision picked out that she was wearing bright pink and had an impressive figure.

"Maybe this abduction won't be so bad after all," Garfield said strutting his way forward with a grin, "Very ni..." Garfield stopped suddenly. "Rachael? But how did you... wait what are you doing in pink?" Rachael bounced towards Garfield and Victor, much to their confusion.

"Hey guys," Rachael said bubbly with Garfield and Victor sharing quick glances to check they hadn't gone mad. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question?" Victor said before stopping to think, "Hey, how did you get here? I fact all I really want to know is how we get home?"

"That's easy silly just carry on along the path, at the end they'll be an exit you can use." Rachael said with a joyous smile that unnerved Garfield, he had wanted to see her happy, but now she was he wanted her to go back to normal.

"But that doesn't tell me why you're in pink." Garfield said as Victor dragged him away, Rachael skipped along behind them, only adding to his confusion.

"You're funny Garfield," She said giggling practically blowing Garfield's mind. Victor let go of Garfield and turned to face Rachael extending his fist to reveal his sonic cannon.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachael," Victor said slowly, confusing the pink clad girl. "No one even remotely human could possibly find the green bean funny."

"But I am Rachael; we'll part of her any way." She said still chirpy, Victor seemed to come to a sudden realisation but Garfield was even more confused. "You do know where you are right? You're inside Rachael's mind."

* * *

><p>Nightwing and Joey strolled back to Nightwing's apartment after an evening's crime fighting. "So," Nightwing asked as the pair passed through China Town, "Have you got a 'super' name for yourself Joey?"<p>

Joey took out his communicator and started typing, Nightwing grinned when he received the message, "Jericho, good choice," he said as the pair crossed the bridge to the tower. The pair entered the lobby and Nightwing headed over to Wally who sat reading his magazine at the desk. "Wally, have the others been out tonight, I beginning to feel like I'm the only one fighting crime in this city."

"I believe the girls went to the cinema, the guys haven't left all evening." Wally said before returning to his magazine. Dick shook his head and beckoned Joey to follow, the pair headed up to Garfield and Victor's floor. They headed down the hall and knocked on Victor's door waiting for a response. After a few moments Mr Stone opened the door.

"Garfield came for Victor an hour or so," He said calmly, knowing what they wanted without them needing to ask. Dick turned and opened the door on the opposite side of the hallway and was greeted to the sight of Garfield vast main room. It was similar to Victor's in size, Dick figured, but it wasn't crowded with computers. The pair almost slipped on Garfield plush marble floor, distracting them briefly from the fact that the room was empty, completely at rest bar the eerie red glow seeping from a room on the floor above.

* * *

><p>Slade at soberly on his couch, shot glass in one hand his head in the other. "What did I do to deserve this huh?" He said looking upwards, seemingly communicating with deities unknown, "I spend so much of my life trying to help people. I've given so much to protect this city; I'm not after reward I just want to live in peace. But no you have to take the things most dear to me away, my beloved Adeline away from me, and then my first born son dies in my arms. His brother, from what that Grayson kid has just informed me is moonlighting as a super hero, whilst my lovely baby girl has developed a depression!"<p>

Slade screamed in rage and frustration smashing his shot glass on the floor before letting out sighs of exasperation. "I don't know who I upset in a previous life, but he must have been pretty big in the chain of command." Slade rubbed his head and continued to think about his woes, "Nice guys finish last I suppose."

* * *

><p>Rachael and Starfire sat at the back of the near empty movie theatre, a film Rachael did not particularly care for being shown in front of them. She hadn't come for the film she needed to ask Starfire some questions.<p>

"Starfire," Rachael whispered as not to disturb the only other occupant of the theatre. "Why is it that those aliens are after you?" Starfire seemed confused for a moment before considering her answer.

"I told you why, our races are at war, I said this when we first met," Starfire said slightly down, a rarity for her.

"No that doesn't explain why they are hunting you down, if they are at war with species they're not going to hunt a single individual half way across the galaxy, you are retreating, no longer a threat." Rachael hissed coldly, glaring at Starfire.

"It is a complicated situation, you would not understand," Starfire said glumly but Rachael leant in closer.

"The guys might be a sucker for pretty face," Rachael said with menace in her tone, "but I'm not buying it, your hiding something." Starfire sighed before making her confession.

"I am Princess Koriand'r of the world of Tamaran," Starfire said with a sad smile, "The Gordanians are a mercenary race, the hunt me on behalf of the Citadel my peoples' true enemy."

"Now it makes a little sense," Rachael said calmly, not entirely sure if she bought Starfire's story but at least it was more believable. Starfire rather suddenly perked up and turned to face Rachael.

"Maybe you could help me with something," Starfire stuttered looking slightly embarrassed, "I have taken a... liking to Robin, and I am looking for advice as to how to approaches this... situation."

Rachael could only laugh at the statement; even she couldn't help it, much to Starfire's confusion and sadness. "I don't mean to upset you Starfire but you might be shocked to hear I'm not an expert when it comes to men." Rachael said with a slight smile.

"I was under the impression that you know what people are thinking," Starfire said hopefully.

"I can sense their emotions that is true, and if I so desire I could implant ideas into their minds though I try to avoid using that." Rachael said a little embarrassed herself. Starfire cooed but Rachael continued with the original topic of the discussion, "But if you just ask him, this is known to be fairly successful on this planet." Starfire smiled and nodded.

"Rachael, this may seem strange to you, but I find it... unusual that so many exceptional individuals live in the same place," Starfire said with a smile.

"Well I guess it was coincidence, as far as I know Garfield and Victor have lived across from each other for a long time, Dick had just moved in. They met me and we formed a team," Rachael shrugged, but Starfire seemed to suspect something amiss.

"You said you can plant ideas into people's minds," Starfire said raising one of her unusual eyebrows. "I suspect this may be one of those occasions." Rachael smirked.

"You're more perceptive than you appear; I had nothing to do with where they lived, but upon learning that the former superhero Beast Boy, and newly cybernetic athlete Victor Stone lived together, I may have arranged their meeting with me. Garfield's mind is an open book I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>Within her own mind however, Garfield and Victor were in deep discussion with the Happy side of her personality. "So..." Garfield began as the newly formed trio moved along, "Rachael has a happy side?"<p>

"Yes silly, there are many sides to our personality," Happy grinned as the trio approached the end of Happy's domain.

"Which side of her personality is next then?" Victor said calmly as the bright fields vanished and the vast rocky path reappeared.

"Oh Timid tends to stay here, she's a little nervous, she doesn't like meeting new people or crowds or anything else like that," Happy chirped as another Rachael, this time clad in grey became visible. "Look, there she is."

The grey clad Rachael looked up wide eyed at the trio who advanced towards her rubbing her hands together nervously. "Hi..." She said quietly, causing Garfield to grin.

"It's ok," Victor said softly, "we don't bite. Well, Garfield might."

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson sat feeling sorry for himself in living room when a knock sounded at the door, which after briefly debating whether or not to answer it he did so. Slade begrudgingly got to his feet and opened the door to his large suburban home. William, Hive, Mammoth and Mr Steele all stood in his doorway, carrying crates of drinks and bags of food. "You my friend are getting pissed," William said as he pushed his way into the house, "Where are the kids?"<p>

"Joey's gone out being a hero for night trying to make me a father of one, and Rose is due back from the pictures soon," Slade said glumly as the rest of the men and the cyborg entered the house. "Look guys, I don't think I can do this right now."

"Look," William said poking Slade in the chest, "we ain't having you wallow here in self pity, we're gonna perk you up even if it takes us all night. That and United are playing at half four and you have the sports channel." William had a grin plastered across his face, his accent meant that he left most the 'H's' out of his words, whilst pronouncing his 'Y's' as 'eh's' much to Mammoth's confusion.

Slade laughed at little and joined the others round his TV, "Alright, alright but I've got to be fairly conscious when Rose gets back."

* * *

><p>Garfield stood in a mix of awe and confusion at the numerous versions of Rachael that surrounded him and Victor. At first his attention was drawn to the red clad Rachael locked in a cage to his right, but it was then that the purple clad Rachael sat across from him grabbed his attention. She ran her hand through her hair, which was slightly longer than how Rachael wore it. She smiled at him before winking.<p>

Garfield nervously scratched the back of his head before leaning over to Victor who was sat next to him. "Cy, I think that Purple one is into me," Garfield hissed causing Victor to laugh. "I'm being serious." Victor looked over at the girl, who was rubbing her leg and raising her eyebrows in Garfield's direction. "Maybe I should try my luck."

Victor took Garfield by the collar and pulled him over, "You're in someone else's mind Garfield, don't do anything stupid," Victor hissed in Garfield's pointy ear. Victor then looked over to the yellow clad Rachael, "So you can get us out of here?"

"Yes I can get you out of here, but what you're doing in here in the first place is a far more pressing issue," Wisdom said pushing her glasses up to her face. "Why was you in our room hmmm, snooping are we?"

"No, no," Garfield pleaded, "just a mistake is all."

"Really?" Wisdom said with a slight smile, "But no matter, I can indeed send you home. Our full self tends to leave the way she came, but I can send you out that way if you wish." She pointed towards a door and frame suspended in the air, and Garfield leapt to his feet, taking a quick glance over to the purple clad Rachael who was moving to block him off and pounded towards the door.

* * *

><p>Joey and Dick slowly entered Rachael's room weary about the glow emanating from within. Their vision was quickly drawn to the mirror that sat on the floor in the centre of the room. The pair lowered down and crawled towards the mystical object. As they drew closer the mirror began flashing and throbbing before seemingly defying the laws of physics as Garfield and Victor were forced completely unharmed through the tiny glass window.<p>

Garfield rose to his feet and saw Joey and Dick staring at him wide eyed. "Long story," Garfield muttered as he ploughed passed them, Dick spotting several lipstick marks on the side of his face. Dick looked towards Victor who grinned.

"He's just trying to pretend it wasn't what he wanted," Victor said as he passed leaving Dick and Joey both worried and confused.


	15. Chapter 14: The Defeat

Another chapter up, I decide to opt for one of my favorite DC villains. He's fought the Titans a couple of times in the comics so all's fair. :P Hope you enjoy the chapter feel free to review or message me, I'll update again before the weekend.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Slade sat mulling over his drink; William sat next to him, watching the first of what was to be four hours worth of pre-match build up, whilst the others sat chatting in the dining room. A knock sounded on the door and William jumped the gun and shouted for the individual to come in. Silas with Rose in tow entered the house and Slade rose to his feet. "Did you like your film dear?" Slade said with a smile, mostly sober.

"The film was ok, but two girls at the back talked through the entire film," Rose said as she headed to her room. Slade turned to Silas with a slight smile.

"Thanks for picking her up," Slade said before pointing to the drinks, "you might as well join us Silas."

"Thanks," Silas said as he sat down on the other couch, whilst Slade returned to his seat from before. "Victor and I set up defences in preparation for the invasion."

"Good," Slade said cracking open another drink, "Not that we can possible understand the scale of any possible invasion."

"True, but we have to give ourselves a fighting chance," Silas said causing William to scoff.

"What is it with you lot, a bunch of kids beat them without breaking a sweat last time, now fair enough the kids had the element of surprise, but so did our alien friends. We're waiting for them this time, we'll hit them before they even enter the atmosphere, we'll hit them again when they're above the city and we'll hit them again when they get on the ground. We will this war, no matter what the cost." William said before continuing.

"This is our world, we die before we let it fall to these invaders, so how about you lot stop wallowing in self pity, or worrying about the possibility of failure and get pissed with me." William monologued before muttering, "Bloody pessimists."

* * *

><p>Rachael and Starfire final returned to the tower and headed to their respective rooms. Rachael entered her room to find Garfield, Victor, Dick and Joey all in the living room. Dick was still in full Nightwing gear and Garfield for reasons she couldn't fathom appeared to have lip stick on his neck and face. Victor was slouched asleep on the floor and Joey was watching TV with the others. Rachael looked from one to the other before shaking her head.<p>

"Not going to ask," Rachael muttered as she headed up to her room. She entered her room and strode over to her bed removing her costume as she headed over. She stopped suddenly as she felt something underfoot bending down to collect what she quickly realised was her mirror. She could have sworn she had left it on the side but she shrugged it off a placed it back where it belonged before climbing into bed and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

Garfield rose from his bed to the sound of an alarm and rushed down stairs ahead of Rachael pulling on his costume as he did so. He leapt into the hallway as Victor rushed passed him, "We've got to go green bean," Victor yelled as he passed, "we've got some super powered mad man raiding the museum."

"What is it with people raiding museums," Garfield said as the entered the lift.

* * *

><p>Nightwing advanced on the museum's main entrance as the spring sun began to break the surface of the horizon. Nightwing beckoned for Cyborg and Beast Boy to take positions on either side of the door. The three of them took their positions and Nightwing silently order Starfire and Jehrico on to the roof top. Before the trio at the door entered Nightwing motioned for Raven to enter from behind. "Ok guys, are we ready," Nightwing said and the two boys nodded, "Right Titans, let's do this."<p>

Nightwing kicked the door open and the trio entered. The museum's unwanted guest was visible at the far side of the lobby, facing away from the group as he looted what appeared to be an ancient Egyptian artefact. The man heard the team enter and swivelled instantly to face them. Cyborg got a sense of recognition, he knew he'd seen a report on the man who stood before then and began filtering through his cybernetic mind's files.

The man, clad in a skin tight black costume with a large gold lightning bolt on his chest took a few steps forward observing the team. He thick set, had a larger physical build than even Cyborg, with a full head of jet black hair across head. Cyborg knew that he knew that face, and began running his facial recognition programme. One file appeared and Cyborg began examining it in his head.

The man quickly noticed the look of fear that spread across Cyborg's face and grinned, "So you know who I am," the man yelled in a deep and booming voice. Cyborg nodded as Beast Boy and Nightwing looked at him.

"You're Black Adam, I believe," Cyborg said slowly, readying himself. Adam grinned taking a few steps forward. "You're are known to be vastly powerful, said power believed to be in some way drafted from the Egyptian gods. Which I'm guessing is part of why you're here."

"Then you know it's best to stay out of my way," Adam said heading towards the door, but the trio stood in his way. "If you wish," Adam said taking a fighting stance. Cyborg made his move and swung his fist towards Adam, who to Cyborg's horror caught his fist in mid flight and crushed it with ease. Adam then swung his other fist at Cyborg's elbow, severing the limb with little effort. Adam rammed his fist into Cyborg's chest send his flying before reacting instantly to dodge a blow from the onrushing Nightwing.

With a swift jab Adam sent Nightwing crashing into an exhibit, clearly cracking several bones. Adam then unleashed a flurry of fists at Beast Boy who repetitively shifted form rapidly to dodge the blows. Suddenly a few bright green flashes collided with Adam's chest, but he seemed to barely feel it as he turned to see Starfire and Jericho on the far side of the lobby. Adam appeared in front of them in an instant seemingly without covering the fifty yards between them.

Adam slammed his fist into Starfire who fell to the floor, before bringing Jericho's legs from beneath him. Jericho hadn't even had chance to look at Adam's eyes when a fist crashed into his gut. Another blow was heading his way when a black magical shield intercepted the fist. Adam turned to see Raven stood in the centre of the lobby, Beast Boy behind her in gorilla form.

Adam, just as before, covered vast distances in an instant slamming lightning charged fist towards Raven who deflected them with her magical shields. Beast Boy threw a few jabs over Raven's shield but they had little effect on Adam who continued to bombard Raven. The bombardment ended suddenly as Starfire crashed into Adam from the side. She threw and landed several powerful blows before Adam hit her with another earth shattering punch that sent her through the museum's wall.

Adam appeared next to Raven again and began laying waste to her shields once more. This time Raven began smashing objects into Adam who seemed began to seem increasingly immune to physical damage as a heavy oak table crashed over his back with little effect. Beast Boy used this distraction to flank Adam before changing into a human sized bipedal dinosaur, latching onto Adam's back and using the creature's immense strength to sink his claws into Adam.

Adam seemingly without feeling pain tore Beast Boy from his back and smashed him into Raven. With the last of the Titans defeated Adam stepped over Beast Boy and Raven and strode towards the exit, his prize still tucked into his belt. Nightwing could see the figure of Black Adam marching towards the door. He tried to remove a tracker from his belt but has right arm and chest seared with pain. He reached down with his left hand and grabbed hold of the tracker, waiting till the last moment he launched the tracker. To his horror and surprise Adam swivelled catching the tracker in mid air and crushing it in his hand as though it was made from paper.

"Nice try," Adam mused before flying off into the rising sun. Nightwing wheezed heavily one last time before the world around him fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>Dick groaned as the bright light seared his eyes, his head throbbed heavily as his vision came into focus. A few glances at his surroundings told Dick he was laying on Victor's table, he tried to turn his head but found it held in place. Dick called out weakly and Victor's half cybernetic head appeared in view. "I'd stay still for a little while if I were you buddy," Victor said with a smile as he disappeared from view again.<p>

"I can't just lie here," Dick moaned causing a sharp pain to spread through his entire body. Victor tutted and shook his head.

"You're lucky to be alive, by the time any of us had reached you, you had three broken ribs, your right arm was shattered in four places and you had a fractured skull. Rachael had to do a little voodoo there and then just to save your life. Your ribs are better, but the bruising still severe, the old man and I had to fix your arm using so of my tech." Victor appeared back in Dick's view grinning, "Luckily for you it won't be visible bar the scar. Now let's get you some breakfast."

Victor removed the head restraint before lifting Dick off the table and helped him into the chair before placing two plates on the table and sitting down himself. "If it makes you feel any better he tore my arm off, I just fix easier." Victor smirks as he inserted a fork full of bacon into his mouth. Dick jabbed at the food with his good hand before eating several mouthfuls. "Plus, you can still walk, Rachael reckons if she tries her powers on it over the next few days you could be back in working condition by Wednesday."

"Evil never rests, justice can't either no matter how grave my wounds," Dick said glaring at Victor who laughed in response.

"We can take care of it, well as long as that guy doesn't show up again anyway," Victor said with a smile, "Plus, Starfire seemed quite worried, you could be in there."

"We need to be able to take care of anyone who turns up, no matter how powerful." Dick declared in response but Victor shook his head as he forked some more food in.

"You haven't seen this guys file," Victor said with a serious look, "The man is capable of this we can begin to comprehend. We believe he can move at Mach five hundred across the ground, he can punch through steel, he even thinks faster than we do. The man has a criminal record so large I store the file on its own separate hard drive."

"That bad huh?" Dick asked glumly and Victor nodded.

"On the upside, the reports suggest he has left the city, so for now at least, we don't have to deal with him." Victor said with a sly smile as he finished of his breakfast.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe that just happened," Garfield lamented whilst the TV images filtered by. Rachael shook her head at him before deciding to respond.<p>

"It did," She responded dryly as though she didn't care. Upon seeing his face drop she decided to continue, "Look, we can't deny the truth no matter how much we may dislike it." Garfield glumly switched the TV on, flicked over to the news channel and waited for the programme to start.

"Earlier today," The reporter began, "It appears that the super powered individual know as Black Adam was beaten off by the group of teenage superheroes." Garfield was initially confused until a string of images showed Adam flying away and Garfield casing him out of the door as a gorilla before roaring at the sky as Adam fled.

"We at least we're popular," Garfield chuckled, "Even when we lose they sing our praises."

* * *

><p>Slade groaned holding his head as he rose to his feet glancing around his living room, finding Hive sprawled out on the other couch and Mammoth snoring from somewhere behind the couch. "Silas went home, Rose isn't up yet and more importantly United won sir," Chirped William who was sat at the dining room table behind Slade. Slade turned and grinned slightly before going grimmer.<p>

"Go go arrange the funerals today," Slade said sadly before noticing something was amiss, "Where's Cliff?"

"You know I'll be there with all the way old friend," William said with smile, "And thankfully Mr Steele has kindly agreed to make us all breakfast."

* * *

><p>Joey wondered what he had let himself when he found himself lugging Starfire's many shopping bags through the vast mall. Victor had asked him to accompany her to make sure she was ok and sensing an opportunity to help out he'd jumped at it. Poor move.<p>

"Ooh," Starfire cooed as the passed a chocolate shop, "So much chocolate."

"God help me," Joey thought to himself as he followed Starfire into the shop. Starfire hovered from stand to stand ogling the different treats on offer. She stopped suddenly as she felt a tug on her newly acquired skirt. Starfire turned to see a small girl string wide eyed at her before pulling a large smile and holding out a picture of Starfire.

Starfire smiled before glancing over to Joey, wondering what to do. Joey placed his many bags on the floor and took out his communicator, sending her a message. He then passed a pen to Starfire who wrote her name on the picture. The little girl squealed, thanked Starfire and ran over to her mother. Starfire looked back towards Joey again, "So I have a fan," Starfire said with an enormous grin. Joey nodded as he collected Starfire's bags whilst she went back to her shopping.

* * *

><p>Dick sat in front of Victor's television, not really absorbing much of the information but enjoying it all the same. He nursed his shoulder which still stung despite all of the pain killers he was taking, "I'm not sure I'll be able to take this, I haven't had a day off due to injury in years," Dick said in frustration. Victor plopped down into the seat next to him and grinned.<p>

"I know how you feel, I spent years as an athlete, I played every sort of football, I could do basket ball, hockey, I moved so fast they called me Black Lightning. Hell I could even take a good golf swing. I wanted to win at everything, I hated being left out." Victor reminisced, "I was competitive but I was more than happy to work as part of a team, I was more than happy to play goal keeper or as a catcher. Then this happened to me." Victor beckoned towards his cybernetic limbs, "Why do you think I got involved in all of this hero stuff, it's just another game I intend to win."

Dick smirked to himself before responding. "Now that I can understand, the problem is we just lost the warm up match and the end of season spectacular is still coming up."

"That my friend is why we're going to need a plan; we've been putting it into place as unlike our little show down today we know our alien friends are coming." Victor as he reclined into his seat. "We use this set back to identify our weaknesses as a team, and then we plug the gap."

"We we're quick enough for that guy, that was our main problem. He could hit one side of the room and then the other before we'd even had chance to set our sights on him. Garfield could have found a creature that matches his strength but nothing on Earth could have matched that speed." Dick said glumly but Victor rather than being undeterred leant in closer.

"I know someone who could give it a shot, but he might need a little convincing," Victor said with a smile before taking out his phone a dialling, "Hey Wally, could you come up here a minute."


	16. Chapter 15: Fire And Ice

Another chapter up, Read and Review if you want, feel free to message with any complaints/advice or anything else for that matter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

No sooner had Victor finished his phone call was there a knock at the door. Victor slightly smugly opened it to reveal Wally, the tower's security guard stood behind it. "Wally this may seem a strange request but we rather need your help," Victor said with a smile. Wally looked at Victor before looking over at Dick who sat bloodied and bruised on the couch.

"No thank you," Wally said about to disappear but he realise Victor was already holding his arm. "Look, I've already had an uncle killed trying to be a hero I have no intentions of joining him." He tried to pull away but Victor held firm.

"I wouldn't be that dangerous we work as a team," Victor said but Wally shook his head.

"You might not remember buddy, but I guard the door, I saw you arrive back with no arm today, and look at him, he looks like he's nine rounds with Mike Tyson," Wally yelled beckoning towards Dick.

"Look we need your help," Victor pleaded, "There's no way we can keep up with some of these guys. And if it'll talk you round, I'll pay for your comic books for a year."

"And...?" Wally chastised. Victor growled but conceded defeat.

"Fine, I'll get you a TV down stairs, and I'll let you stay in your office over night." Victor said begrudgingly.

"Thanks, and so you know, I've being living in the office for months." Wally said as he left the room before stopping suddenly, "And if it gets remotely risky for me, I'm out of there."

Victor turned to face Dick shaking his head, "Weakness plugged," He mutter as he crashed down on the couch next to Dick. "What next?"

"We don't know exactly what sort of opponents we're going up against in advance, we can get hold of a threat level but not who we're actually up against." Dick said still wheezing a little bit.

"Wintergreen said that most British cities have near total security camera coverage, not the cities system is any way near that level and most of it isn't on a network, but the old man and I can set up one of our own," Victor said planning out camera locations in his cybernetic mind.

"Where is your dad any way?" Dick said looking round the room.

"Bed, long night for him," Victor laughed.

* * *

><p>Garfield and Rachael had entered their usual routine, Garfield staring mindlessly at the TV and Rachael reading yet another book. They had been like this for over an hour when Garfield started a conversation. "Rae, if you're half demon, where do you come from? Because there aren't any demons on Earth."<p>

"I'm from a place called Azarath, it's in a dimension different to this one, not parallel dimensions or anything. You understand what I'm saying?" Rachael said slightly irritated that he'd interrupted her. "Can I go back to reading now?"

"How did you get here then?" Garfield asked giving Rachael a look.

"I can travel between dimensions, it's within my power," Rachael said with a weak smile as Garfield's jaw dropped.

"Is there anything you can't do?" He responded wide eyed causing Rachael to laugh slightly.

"I can't shape shift," She said with a raised eye brow. Garfield grinned before turning back to his TV; Rachael shook her head and buried her nose back into the book.

* * *

><p>William had his are round Slade to console him as the pair walked away from the funeral directors, they had opted to get Adeline and Grant plots that were side by side, though as Grant's body had never been recovered his would be filled with an empty coffin. The duo reached William's care and climbed inside without saying a word.<p>

William took the car out of the car park and began the journey to his house, taking the occasional glance to check Slade was ok. The pair drove along in silence for quite some time before Slade broke the dead lock. "It was nice, the plot and everything, she would have liked it. Grant probably would have liked it too," Slade said fairly upbeat.

"Yeah I liked it, secluded but well maintained, just what you need as well really." William responded as they entered the outskirts of the city. "Did you hear about this morning, some super powered museum thief struck down town? The kids managed to beat him off but... not a good sign. There's a different class of criminal in this city now."

"Such power should not be wielded by mortal men," Slade said disgruntled, "They are too dangerous, too easily corruptible by its ability to give them what they desire. It should be regulated."

"Not all those who wield great power are corrupted by it," William said as they turned up the street towards his house, "Though someone should tell that to the politicians. Plus we can hardly start tracking people because they're different or should we have them wearing gold stars sir." Slade smirked slightly conceding defeat as the car pulled up and they climbed out. "We'll head down to the warehouse later Silas says he'll meet us at three to show off some new kit he's been working on."

* * *

><p>Joey smiled as he left the lift, Starfire waving good bye as she left for her room. Joey headed towards Garfield's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Joey realised that Garfield and Rachael had never left their seats, a dark magic film around the handle. Garfield waved to Joey walked over and sat in the spare seat. "So, Joey how was your shopping trip," Garfield said with a smirk as Joey rubbed his temples.<p>

Joey took out his communicator and sent Garfield a message, which caused Garfield to laugh as he read it, "As expected then really," Garfield laughed. Rachael sat silently in the middle as the pair engaged in a strange one sided conversation, she groaned at the interruption to her reading but she carried on. She was unsure as to how long their conversation lasted only that the next time she looked up they were playing videogames. It was then that an alarm sounded.

"Criminals are like buses" She groaned, "You none for days and then two come along at once."

* * *

><p>Victor dashed over to the crime computer and began weighing up their next move, "Dick, we're going to need you to direct us from here," Victor said as he dashed out of the room. He burst down the hallway towards the lift which stopped on their floor Starfire already inside. Victor entered the lift and felt Garfield, Rachael and Joey pile in behind him.<p>

The five some were crammed into the lift and flopped out at the other side to the sight of a red headed boy in a bright yellow costume adorned with a distinctive red lightning bolt. "What?" Wally said with a smirk when he saw the group staring at him, "I've dabbled in being a hero before. My uncle dragged me along a few times."

"Let's get going shall we," Victor said as he headed out of the door, grabbing Wally as he was about to take off, "Arriving as a team would be wise." Wally groaned and moved along with the group. "I suppose you're the Flash now huh?"

* * *

><p>Alarms rang through the air outside the main street bank; two heavily armoured individuals strode out from the inside. The larger of the two men, in a heavily armour black suit with a large bullet proof glass dome over his head was carrying a large gun of unique design in one hand and a sack of money in the other. He turned to his accomplice and began, "I must say Mr Firefly you plan was quite effective," he said in a deep booming voice with a distinct German accent.<p>

"Indeed leaving Gotham has proved most profitable Mr Freeze," Firefly responded from behind his goggled mask. His large winged jet pack bristled on his back, with his newly acquired money strapped to his belt so he could carry both an assault rifle and his trademark flamethrower.

"Our partnership has been most beneficial," Freeze stopped the mutual love in when he spotted a group of figures at the end of the street, "Firefly, it appears we have company." The duo turned to face the group at the other end of the road, "Six against two, good odds I believe." Firefly laughed as he took off towards the oncoming group. Freeze charged head long towards the group; he could see a blur heading towards him before feeling a heavy fist in the ribs, only his armour prevented a truly painful blow.

Freeze stopped ramming his fist down and looked behind himself, he saw the blur heading back towards him, and arming his gun he sprayed some ice directly into the blur's path. He watched as a teenager crashed onto the ground below him and Freeze slammed his fist towards the teen only to find a large green hand grab his fist in mid flight. Freeze looked up to see a large gorilla before him and the pair began exchanging blows.

Firefly slammed into a tall spindly female, but she was far stronger than she appeared and punched back landing a weighty fist on Firefly's chest. He responded by jetting backwards and sending a burst of flame at the girl. Whilst that girl patted herself out Firefly fired a burst of assault rifle fire towards the fuller girl clad in black but she placed a large black screen between them and deflected the rounds.

Taking cover behind a wall Cyborg and Jericho watched as the battle took, "Dick it looks like two old friends of yours have moved in, my files identify them a Firefly and Mr Freeze." Cyborg yelled down his communicator before firing a barrage of shots towards their attackers.

"They're well armed, but I've never seen them work together before. Can't Joey take them over?" Dick's voice came back down the communicator. Cyborg was about to respond when he saw Firefly turn towards him and Jehrico, Cyborg grabbed Jericho and pulled him out of the path of Firefly's shot which shatter the wall in a vast explosion.

"They're both goggled, he can't see the eyes," Cyborg yelled back down the communicator as the pair crawled away from the street and into a nearby alley. Back in the street Beast Boy laid into Freeze landing several blows in his gorilla form as he tried to remove Freeze's gun. Freeze was no slouch either as he slammed back. Beast Boy grabbed Freeze by the arm and threw him over his head.

Freeze lost his grip on his gun but before he could grab it back it disappeared in an instant. Freeze looked up to see Flash aiming his gun in his direction. "Gotcha," Flash muttered as he appeared before Freeze who Beast Boy was now restraining.

Firefly turned to see his partner in trouble and let out a roar, "Freeze," he yelled as he jetted over spraying dozens of shots at Flash who darted left and right to dodge the shots. Flash fired the freeze gun at Firefly who spiralled and fired his flamethrower back. The two shots exploded upon contact as Firefly slammed down igniting Beast Boy in flames before spraying more gun fire at Flash. Firefly then switched to firing his flamer at Flash, tossing his rifle to Freeze.

Firefly was cut short when a screaming slightly singed Starfire crashed into him and clasped her hand over the end of the flamer. With a bright green glow the end of the flamer melted in her hand and she grinned. The grin disappeared when Firefly pulled the pin from a grenade strapped to his chest.

"Firefly nooo..." Freeze yelled as the explosion tore through the air sending Starfire crashing into a building. Freeze stopped and stared at the crater for a few moments before noticing the green soot covered boy stood next to him. Freeze looked down to see the boy had extended his hand and after seeing the dark clad girl, a half robotic man and another boy arriving, he placed his gun into the boys hand.

Starfire had her eyes held firmly shut, waiting for her impending death, it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see Flash stood smiling before her. "The Flash, he can even out run death," He said with a smile extending his hand which she took and he lifted her to her feet.

* * *

><p>The group reached the tower, proud of a job well done. As the group entered the lobby, Wally peeled off and sat back behind his desk, saluting the others as they passed. The others entered the lift; Joey took out his communicator and sent a message to Victor. "It's alright little man, not all of us are going to be able to help out against all opponents, that's why we're a team." Victor said with smile, "It's not like I was much good either, I spent most of my time behind a wall."<p>

The group, bar Starfire, exited the lift when it arrived at their floor and headed to their respective rooms, Joey going with Victor. The singed Garfield headed straight to the shower whilst Rachael returned to her usual reading spot.

Across the hall Victor and Joey entered the room to find a bottle of champagne on the table, "Well done guys," Dick said sat at the computer. "Maybe I could do with a little lightening up, might as well start somewhere." Victor patted Dick on his good shoulder and headed over to the table with Joey.

Arriving in her room Starfire floated over to the window, gazing upwards towards sky. She sighed, she knew what would be coming soon enough, there was no way that the Gordanians would leave her alone. They were too handsomely paid for that, she hated the thought of bringing them to this world that had taken her in. But they seemed intent on standing by her, and that made her happy, she just hoped they wouldn't live to regret it again.


	17. Chapter 16: Meaning Of Life

Chapter up. :) I'm pleased with the way this one went for me, I managed to get a bit more of this universe's Slade's motivations in there which I'm happy with. Please review or message me ect I like the feed back. I'll take any critism you have to offer as long as it's constructive. :) Thanks to those who already have. Hope you enjoy, I'll try to update by the end of the week.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Slade and William entered the vast warehouse with a sense of anticipation as to what Silas had in store for them. Even they however were caught off guard by what lay before them. "Magnificent isn't it, I'm calling her the T-Ship for now, till I come up with a better name." Silas said with a grin beckoning towards the vast ship that stood before them. "She can hold a crew of five, and I've ensured Mr Steele knows how to pilot her. If we're going to have to fight an alien race, we may as well take the fight to them."

"It can go in to space," William said as he ran his hand along the cold metallic hull. Slade stood back and admired the sleek design, with the five individual domes that sat on top of the ship. The ships engines were vast, capable of holding a half dozen men inside.

"She's made for it, she can operate as a submersible too," Silas declared proudly, "I've built in enough firepower to be able take on a large army so we should have enough to take on whatever they decide to throw at us."

"Well Mr Stone, we'll find out about that soon enough," William said patting the side of the cold grey hull. "The ship could do with a lick of paint though."

"If you don't mind gentlemen it's probably time I went home and good work Silas," Slade said with a smile heading towards the door.

"You sure you're alright Slade," William shouted as Slade left and Slade gave a thumps up in response.

* * *

><p><em>Later that day...<em>

Victor laughed at a comment Dick made whilst Joey impersonated a chicken in front of them too much wooing and cheering. "What's the point of this game again," Dick asked calmly but Victor only shrugged. "Fine, fine it's my turn now," Dick said as he climbed to his feet, hobbling slightly as he moved into the centre of the room. He started to perform the classic movie style Egyptian dance, the mix of alcohol and painkillers in his system easing the pain on his shoulder.

A knock sounded at the door and Rachael entered without waiting for an answer. She stopped suddenly looking from one boy to the other, Victor pouring a bottle of champagne down his neck, Joey pecking like a chicken and Dick Egyptian dancing. "We're going out for dinner," Rachael said coolly, "If you'd like to join us we're leaving in ten minutes. And this place is posh so try and look the part, if that's not too much trouble." With that she exited the room and the guys looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

><p>Garfield pulled on his Oscar acceptance suit, undoing his top two buttons in the mirror, before posing and running his hand through his hair. "Dude, you're green and you've still got it," He said to himself in the mirror before striding out of his room and down the stair case. Rachael re-entered the room clad in a tight dress, black of course. "They coming?" He asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Probably," She said coldly as she sipped the last of her herbal tea, "We might as well wait down stairs." She turned and left the room with Garfield in tow. The pair headed into the lift and waited for it to reach the ground floor. The duo exited the lift to find Starfire and Wally waiting for them in the lobby. Starfire seemed most pleased with her long red dress, Wally most pleased with the fact that the dress lacked a back.

"Ah friends, will the others be joining us shortly, I am most desperate to see that Dick is ok." Starfire said with a beaming smile. Raven had to admit, she admired Starfire's ability to remain upbeat under almost all circumstances, she much like Garfield in that respect. Rachael nodded as the group waited for their friends' arrival.

"So Garfield, what do you reckon my chances are with the alien bimbo?" Wally whispered causing Garfield to smirk.

"I'm under the impression Dick is interested and he's much richer than you are." Garfield hissed back as Rachael glanced over wondering what all the secrecy was about. Garfield smiled and waved to her causing her to shake her head.

"So how's it going with you and the creepy chick?" Wally said with a smirk causing Garfield to scoff.

"It's going just fine, she's definitely into the Beast Man." Garfield said with a pose before turning back to Wally, "And she's not that creepy." Garfield realised he'd said that a little too loud when he noticed Rachael glaring at the pair, before focusing her attention on Wally who felt his tie getting tighter around his neck. For a moment he thought she would suffocate him there and then but the lift door slid open and she released her grip turning her attention to the late arrivals.

"Took your time," Rachael muttered as the trio arrived, all clad in suits and Victor with fedora atop his head.

"Ooh Dick, you look most dashing," Starfire beamed with a cheesy grin, causing Dick to blush slightly. Victor would have ribbed him over it but he was in a merciful mood and rapped his arm round Dick and Starfire's shoulders.

"Let's get eating," Victor said as he took the pair through the door. The rest of the group followed. Garfield realise Rachael was giving him a dirty look, "What are you giving me evils for?" he hissed to her, "I was standing up for you."

"Yeah, but you said not 'that' creepy," She said trying to sound angry but she across more as sad, "That means you still think I'm creepy, just not as much as he was suggesting."

"You know I don't mean it like that," He said softly, realising that Victor was giving him a look, his single eyebrow raised."I mean, yeah you're different, but look at us, who isn't."

"You don't understand what it's like being me," She said, this time clearly sad.

"You think you're alone but you're not," He said sweetly but she shook her head.

"You can never know the burdens I have to bear," She hissed back, angry this time.

"We all have burdens Rae, I lost my family, then I lost my adoptive family, I've been a hero for as long as I can remember..." He said but she cut him off.

"How does this help me?" She interrupted.

"You need to realise you're only alone for as long as you choose to be," He responded with intent, "We all have burdens to bare, they're part of what makes us who we are, but we don't have bare them alone." With that he walked faster to join Victor at the front of the group. Rachael thought over what he had said in her mind before smiling and trying to catch up.

The group approached the restaurant, visible from some distance due to its large plush front entrance. They reached the door and the bouncer looked like he was about to ask their names, before spotting the green Garfield and figuring it was rather unnecessary. The team went through the main doors and were aimed towards a table by a posh sounding waiter. The group placed their orders, with Garfield most pleased to find they serve tofu burgers.

Upon being told they would have to wait half an hour for their meals Victor looked over at the dance floor, "It's time for the robo-man to do his thing," Victor said rising to his feet and striding over with great movement to said dance floor.

"When did he become so confident with his appearance?" Dick asked as the stared at their now boogying friend.

"When he got pissed," Rachael said calmly, much to Garfield's amusement.

"Bet he's not got as good a moves as me." Wally said as he too headed over to the dance floor, Joey looked back at the group before shrugging and following suit. Back at the table Starfire was sending a large beaming smile in Dick's direction, with some pleading eyes following suit.

"Yes Starfire," He said oblivious.

"I believe on your planet dancing is seen as a romantic gesture yes," She said as she took him by the hands, causing him to blush quite heavily.

"A roman...tic," Dick stuttered much to Rachael and Garfield's amusement, "Look I'm not sure it's acceptable for colle..." Starfire silenced Dick by placing her fingers over his mouth and shushing, she then leant in to kiss him. This only served to amuse Rachael and Garfield further, though their amusement turned increasingly to disgust the longer the kiss lasted. Eventual Rachael was forced to use her powers to split the pair.

"How about you both go dance?" Rachael said without a hint of emotion. The duo complied and ran off to the dance floor. Garfield laughed as they left before turning to face Rachael.

"If I ever get life those two feel free to throw me into another dimension." Garfield said with a smirk. Rachael grinned herself before responding.

"If I get like that Garfield I'll throw myself into another dimension," She smiled back. Garfield glanced at her before considering his options.

"Though, if you'd like I'll dance with you," He said with a wink causing Rachael to shoot him a look but backed down and extended her hand.

"You better be able to dance Garfield," She said dryly, Garfield responded by raising his eyebrows, leaving Rachael to worry about what she'd let herself in for.

* * *

><p>Wally sat himself back down at the table, debating as to whether or not getting involved in this hero work was a good idea. "My uncle died doing this," He told himself as he sipped his drink, "But it was fun today, and means everyone else buys my drinks." He glanced over at the dance floor to see Victor and Joey heading back towards him with a spring in his step.<p>

"I've lost both my legs, and I've still got it," Victor declared as he crashed into his seat, "You seen the two lovebirds?" Victor pointed towards Dick and Starfire who had their heads rested upon each other's shoulders.

"Yeah, but those two are more entertaining." Wally chuckled pointing towards Garfield and Rachael. Garfield was throwing Rachael around with skill and precision. Victor shook his head in disbelief.

"I never thought he'd get to use those salsa lessons, never mind actually be good at it." Victor muttered in awe as their food arrived, "Hey Wally, go get that lot will you." Wally vanished from his seat and returned to it in almost an instant. The others made their way back from the dance floor with Victor giving them all looks as they did so.

Despite the posh setting Victor and Starfire still shovelled food down like it was going out of fashion, whilst Garfield was eating without the use of his hands. Rachael was going to hit him for it but she decided to let it slide. Surprisingly Wally ate his food quite slowly and Dick had a disproportionally large meal, though he seemed fully capable of eating it. Rachael grinned at the oddities of them all as she unknowingly used her magic to feed herself.

* * *

><p>Slade kissed Rose good night before leaving her room and switching off the lights as he passed, heading down to his living room and crashing out on his couch. The military had give him several weeks compassionate leave, not that he needed it he thought to himself, he didn't do any real military work anymore. He was just the public face, he was the family man who was suppose to represent to values the people stood for and this had made him hero. Now he was the widower who had also lost a son to this supposed cause and this only made him more of a hero in their eyes.<p>

He only had Rose and Joey left now and Joey seemed intent on putting his life in danger. Joey had always looked up to his brother; in allowing Grant to fight by his side he had likely doomed them both. Not that he'd been much better to Rose; he thought to himself sombrely, she didn't know the reality of her origins, that he had cheated on Adeline with her real mother. His mistress had passed away during the birth, another death he inadvertently caused. But he could never tell Rose the truth, she was struggling to deal with the death of one mother and he couldn't bear to put her through the death of another.

He continued to muse about all the mistakes he'd made in his life as he downed another shot. He seemed to be like a poison, whether it was his family, his loved ones, his friends or his men, people just seemed to die around him. He had long ago accepted that he had the highest fatality rate of any General that was ever considered a success. Indeed like seemed to have a funny way of screwing Slade Wilson over, he had made mistake sure enough, he was the first to admit it, but he wasn't a bad man.

"I will earn the acclaim that they give me," He muttered to himself as downed yet another shot. "I don't why this life seems so intent on testing me," He continued looking upwards, "But I've never lost before and I'm not about to start now."


	18. Chapter 17: Making It Worthwhile

Chapter up, final started a few thing off that I hope you'll enjoy. Please R and R, thanks to those who did, message me if you like. Should update again by Monday but it may be earlier. Thanks for reading enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

The group headed back to tower after their meal, "I'll see you guys back there," Wally said before bursting off into the deep red sunset. The rest of the group ploughed on down the large sloping hills towards the tower and the vast expanse of the bay. Up at the front of the group Dick and Starfire walked hand in hand, behind them Victor was singing arm round Joey and at the back of the Garfield and Rachael were laughing at the others for various reasons.

As the group neared the bottom of the hill Joey took out his communicator and sent a message to the rest of the group. "Alright dude, we'll see you tomorrow." Garfield yelled as Joey peeled off to head home. "So... tin man, did your dancing catch any of the ladies attention?" Garfield said with a grin causing his large friend to swivelled to face him. "Well?"

"I shall have you know little man that I got four phone numbers," Victor responded with his hand extended four fingers to make sure that Garfield understood the number in question. Garfield laughed as the group continued towards home.

"I'm sure it's out of pity my friend," Garfield retorts arms extended out sideways. Victor rapped his arm around Garfield's shoulder and rubbed his hand through Garfield's hair with the other hand. "Ok, ok it was because of your charm Cy," Garfield said as he pulled himself out of the grip of Victor who was laughing.

"That's more like it green bean," Victor chuckled as the group headed over the bridge. They approached the impressive sight of the sun setting directly behind their tower and headed into the lobby. The group passed the showered and change Wally inside who saluted as they passed before going back to reading his magazine.

The team entered the lift and waited for it to stop at their floor. As the lift approached Victor's floor he witnessed Starfire whisper something in Dick's ear causing his eyes to widen. The lift stopped on the middle floor and its occupants began to leave, to Victor's surprise Dick leapt out of the lift to join them, "I'll be up in one moment," Dick said to Starfire. He then grabbed Victor by the shoulders and turned him round so they were facing. "I need some advice. Star has asked that we... well..."

"You might not notice buddy," Victor said hammering his metallic crotch and winking with his good eye, "I'm not the best man to ask. Anyway it was always more Garfield's thing. We may have our banter but he is really rather a master of the art." Dick gave Victor a look wondering if he was being serious or just drunk but he decided to let it slide.

"Seriously I don't what I'm supposed to be doing here," Dick pleaded, "I mean she'll be wanting me to take charge, to the show the leadership I show in the field and..." Victor burst out laughing at Dick's speech, "What?"

"Buddy, earlier today at the museum she got thrown through three foot worth of concrete and got up and brushed herself off, you got punched once and was briefly in a coma." Victor said as he shook his head, "I very much doubt you'll be in charge even if you want to be. You'll be a broken and bruised man when she's done with ya, well more than you are already. And like I said if its technique that concerns you it's really more Garfield's game." Victor laughed reminiscing, "He even scored in Rachael mind." Victor continued to laugh as he headed towards his room.

"Wait what do you mean scored in her mind?" Dick said confused as Victor tried to wave him off, "Come on, you've got to tell me now."

"You know that mirror the one in her room that Garfield and I came out of," Victor leaning close as though he was expecting someone to listen in and whispered, "Well it's a portal to Rachael's mind. The distinct parts of her own personalities live in there as little Rachaels." Dick was beginning to wonder how much Victor had had to drink but he allowed him to continue. "And let's just say that her love, lust or whatever part took quite a liking to Garfield." Victor rendered his whispering irrelevant as he burst out laughing and wobbled of to his room.

Dick just shook his head unsure of what to make of what he'd just heard and headed off towards the lift to take his chances. "You can do Richard, you can do it," He told himself as he climbed aboard.

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

Slade's phone buzzed heavily till his fist slammed down to collect it. "Slade here," He said groggily waiting for a response from the other end of the phone as he rose to his feet nearly tripping over the empty whisky bottle on the floor by his bed.

Slade, it's Will, we're in deep shit mate," William shouted down the phone, helicopters clearly audible in the background, "An Aussie satellite has picked up a dozen strong fleet of our alien friends warships heading our way, they're going to be here in less than an than hour. We think it's just a recon fleet but this the main force could be here within days."

"I've told the guys to meet us at the ship; we're going to take these things on head on," William continued, "We have to cut the fleet before it reaches the planet, the kids are going to have help the military fight them on them on the surface."

"Right make sure Silas to meet us at the warehouse," Slade said as he ran down the hallway slamming his fist on Joey's door as he passed, "Joey! You have to get over to Garfield's house now!" Slade then began running at full pelt out of the house to find the streets clogged with traffic, "Damn it." He turned down the street and aimed straight for the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Garfield headed down stairs groggily rubbing his for head, spotting Rachael clad in black nighty at the bottom of the stairs. "Didn't manage to get much sleep did we," Rachael said with a grin.<p>

"How could I, I think they're still going at it now," Garfield chuckled with the tiredness clear in his voice. Rachael smirked and pushed a plate across towards Garfield, "Tofu eggs!" He yelped with a grin before tucking in, "Thanks Rae." Rachael smile as she collected her breakfast and sat down next to him. "Remind me to get better sound proofing installed," He said as he forked another mouth full in.

"Yeah, you might want to do that," Rachael responded eyebrows raised, "Would you like the TV on?" Garfield nodded and Rachael pushed the button on the remote. Their usual news channel appeared on TV and the presenter began:

"Strange scenes in Kazakhstan this morning as an unscheduled rocket launch appears to be taking place. A Cosmonaut believe to be Leonid Kovar a technician was witnessed boarding the craft with the aid of several crew men, moments earlier at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, one of Russia's main space facilities. We have heard no official reports as to reason for this launch though some of our sources are suggesting a fault with the International Space Station. We will bring you more on this story later this hour..."

Garfield and Rachael continued to watch on in mild interest not really noticing the different stories that passed by. After a while Rachael decided to speak, "I will concede I was wrong about you, you can dance Garfield," She said with a slight smile.

"Were you won over by Señor Garfield's charms," He said with a cheesy grin and accent but Rachael gave him a blank look.

"Don't push your luck Garfield," She said dryly as she put away her plate and mug before heading upstairs. He watched as he hips swayed as she went up the stairs, his charms may not have had the desired effect, but hers had.

* * *

><p>Victor sat casually eating his breakfast in the main room of his apartment, trying to nurse his hangover, when his father came rushing down stairs, "Victor, it's started. The alien race... one of their fleets has been spotted on an intercept course with the Earth, get your friends ready." Silas began as he was passing before turning back to face Victor as he reached the door, "They'll reach the planet in an hour, the surface in at best an hour and fifteen, Slade wants you and your friends to hit them upon arrival whilst he tries to thin the fleet down. Good luck son, and... I love you." The pair nodded to each other and Silas departed.<p>

Victor ran a quick system check before departing himself, slamming on Garfield's door as he passed it, "Guys we've got to go now," he yelled as he powered down the corridor. He hit the up button on the lift and headed into Dick and Starfire's apartment. "Guys," He called out once he was in and after a few brief moments a slightly bruised Dick emerged from his room. "We have to go now, Starfire's friends are back," Victor said resisting the urge to comment on Dick's condition. Dick nodded and headed back into his room whilst Victor returned to the lift.

He stabbed the down button and waited as the lift headed below, stopping briefly on his floor whilst Garfield and Rachael boarded before dropping to the bottom floor. The trio left the lift to find Joey in the panting heavily seemingly playing charades with Wally in order to get him to understand. "We've been told thanks Joey, and Wally get your suit on," Victor said upon witnessing this, causing Wally to disappear and reappear in an instant with his costume on.

After more than a brief wait Dick and Starfire emerged from the lift and the team was ready, "Ok, Cyborg situation report," Nightwing said as the group left the tower. They headed down the street with purpose.

"The race known as the Gordanians has launched the opening phase of an invasion of planet Earth," Cyborg said pointing up the street to give the team directions. "We have been tasked with attacking the fleet once the ships hit the ground. Are you sure you're going to be able to do this Dick?"

"I can't just sit at home and watch can I, what sort numbers are we looking at?" Nightwing asked as the group followed Cyborg's lead.

"That depends entirely on how many of their ships make it, on the upside they're likely to make a B-Line straight for San Francisco." Cyborg grinned before patting Starfire on the back, "Our friend here is gonna act like a giant homing beacon."

* * *

><p>Slade burst into the warehouse barely minutes after he had left his home, his peak physical condition allowing him to cover the distance quickly without tiring himself. "Slade, your position's at the back mate," Wintergreen yelled as he organised the others, "Mr Steele will be the pilot positioned in the central pod, I'll be up front and you lot either side."<p>

"You have to remember she isn't like a rocket or a space shuttle, we aren't going to shoot her up vertically," Silas began as the men climbed into their pods, "You'll be gradually gaining altitude to clear the atmosphere, so our alien friends are going to be close by the time you're out."

The group nodded as they strapped themselves in and the pods closed around them. Silas opened the warehouse entrance, and the vast ship trundled out lining itself up on the empty street. The engines powered up and with one last salute to Silas, Robot Man sent the ship surging forward. Lifting upwards effortlessly the T-Ship began its arc as it began to leave the Earth.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes later...<em>

The T-Ship was now moving at speeds most of its occupants had never seen before, "Alright lads," Wintergreen began, "We're about to leave the Thermosphere, from here on out we have at most ten minutes till we encounter the alien fleet, so ready yourselves."

As their ship moved silently through the vast emptiness of space they gazed around through the glittering stars to try and spot the alien ships. "What's that?" Mammoth said in his usual simple manor, pointing towards a metallic object small than their ship that was heading in the same direction.

"That looks like a bloody Soyuz capsule, but it can't be, they were never designed to do this sort of thing," Wintergreen said taking his radio, "This is T-Ship one to Soyuz capsule do you read me."

"This Soyuz-N-One reading you loud and clear sir," A thick but clear Russian accent returned over the radio.

"I Colonel William Wintergreen British Army, who would you be cosmonaut?" Wintergreen responded as the ships can closer together.

"I am Leonid Kovar sir," The voice responded in a chirpy manner.

"Look, I hate to put a dampener on your day Cosmonaut but the Soyuz capsule was never designed to make this kind of journey, I believe it is possible for you to get it home."

"It is not my intention to get it home sir." Leonid responded calmly much to Wintergreen's horror.

"Well what are you planning to do Cosmonaut?"

"About three hours ago an Australian observatory spotted a fleet of alien war vessels heading towards our planet; upon getting no response in an attempt to make contact the world governments decided that military intervention was necessary. It was realised that a standard nuclear warhead would not be effective as due to this delay in sending message across the vast reaches of space a hostile vessel could steer itself out of the path of the of the weapon. So it was decided that the weapon would need to be piloted to the target sir."

"But what made them choose you?"

"They didn't choose me, I volunteered sir. You see sir it was my dream since I was a small boy to serve my country, I had always looked upon the stars with a glint in my eye, but alas there are few disabled Cosmonauts. My inability to use my legs along with my poor breathing would make my dreams an impossibility but as I believe the saying goes, if you shoot for the moon, then even if you miss you will land among the stars. For what I may lack in physical ability, I could compensate for academically; I learned English, German, Spanish, French and Dutch. By sixteen I held two degrees one in Astrophysics the other in Nuclear Physics. By seventeen in held doctorates in both."

"I admire your perseverance Cosmonaut but still how did wind up on that rocket."

"My perseverance paid off sir, I got a job at the Cosmodrome, only as a technician but I was there, I was making the difference and that was all that mattered to me. Then the call came round that someone would need to make the ultimate sacrifice, strange isn't it that the able bodied men would not step forward and yet I did. The announcer asked several more times, hoping for a different candidate, but no one would offer themselves. I was the best man for the job any way; I knew both the nuke and the ship inside and out. So I made one final call to my father and now I am here."

"May I ask how old you are Cosmonaut?" Wintergreen said quietly, still unsure as to what to think about what he'd just heard.

"I am eighteen sir," Leonid responded pleasantly.

"But you have your entire life ahead of you Cosmonaut," Wintergreen said sadly.

"What is life if we do not live our dreams sir, it was offered to me on a plate everything I'd worked so hard for, I wasn't about to pass it up for nothing sir. And in any case sir, there was no room upon the capsule for the shielding to the weapon, my spacesuit offers some level of protection, but the reality sir, is that I was dead the second they bundled me onto the rocket."

"Er... William, we have company." Deathstroke's voice called out over the radio as the Gordanian fleet came into view.

"Cosmonaut Kovar," Wintergreen called out over the radio.

"Yes sir."

"Godspeed son, Godspeed."


	19. Chapter 18: Invasion

Chapter up. :) I'm fairly pleased with the way this went, hope you all like it. Please R and R, I like feed back. :) Should update again by Wednesday though hopefully earlier. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

The T-Ship flew headlong into the alien fleet, its crew watching as at least half of the alien fleet peeled off and continued to head towards the planet whilst the rest of the ships focused on the minor disturbance that they had come across. The T-Ship dived headlong into the largest ship in the fleet, Deathstroke deciding it was probably the command ship.

"Stay with us Cosmonaut," Wintergreen called out over the radio. In the frontal position Wintergreen fired his weapons down towards the command ship, peppering its hull with machine gun fire. It seemed to cause some minor damage as the ship began leaking some gas but Wintergreen doubted very much that this was a viable method of destroying the ship.

"We have a problem Wintergreen," Deathstroke yelled down the radio from the back of the ship. Wintergreen scanned around him through his dome and spotted countless hostile fighters heading towards them from all directions.

"Shit, right we'll have to take the fighters out and hope Mr Kovar can deal with this ship." Wintergreen said over the radio. The T-Ship banked heavily and pulled upwards as the team sprayed the oncoming fighters with gun fire and missiles. As the battle commenced hundreds of miles behind the small Soyuz pod continued its advance towards the command ship.

* * *

><p>Down on the planet Beast Boy sat in monkey form eating a banana whilst the other discussed the complexities of the plan. "The ships are going to make an attack on the city, so we've set up dozens of anti-aircraft systems that should automatically target non-human vehicles. This should thin down their numbers, we hope to get a lot of military aid as well, but the Brotherhood incident has rather reduced their effectiveness." Victor said as they reached their defensive position.<p>

"Well it doesn't look like it will be long till we find out," Nightwing said pointing towards the sky as the eight vast dark figures appeared and began descending towards the city. As the ships reached a few hundred feet above the ground hundreds if not thousands of smaller ships, some appearing to be fighters and other appearing to be troopships exited the larger vessels and began flying all over the city. The anti-aircraft guns scattered all over the city began firing upwards.

"Titans go!" Nightwing yelled as the team scatter to avoid some incoming shots. Cyborg began blasting the ships with his cannon and shoulder mounted missile launchers, whilst Beast Boy though away his banana skin and took off in eagle form before dropping on the incoming ships as a gorilla. Flash disappeared down one of the streets, with Joey looking up at the ships waiting for a chance to take over one of the pilots.

Raven gazed upwards watching in awe as a group of fighter aircraft clashed with their alien counter parts over the city. Explosions and gun shots tore through the air as Raven looked back down to see only Nightwing and Starfire were still visible. "Guys," Raven shouted as she spotted a large Gordanian battle cruiser bombarding the city behind them. Starfire flew over to her and looked up at the oncoming ship.

"Pull it from the sky with your powers," Starfire said chirpily but Raven turned round enraged.

"So wait you want me murder thousand of intelligent creatures just for the sake of saving your life. This on top of the countless innocent lives your more than willing to throw away just to ensure your own safety." Raven said poking Starfire in the chest.

"Put they're invading your world," Starfire said innocently but this only served to make Raven angrier as she took Starfire by the throat with her powers.

"Because you brought them here, we should have told you to leave the second you got here but we could easily make up for it now if you just turned yourself over." Raven hissed but Starfire shook her head before getting angry herself.

"Who are you to judge, you said that you to are to bring an evil to this world." Starfire shouted back, but Raven leant in close just to ensure Starfire got the message.

"Don't ever compare me to you! You brought this evil here, they were never meant to be her, my evil was always coming her, I just came here to give the human race a fighting chance," Raven screamed melting several lamppost with her powers before being cut off by an enormous explosion that shattered the buildings behind them. She turned to see the vast ship approaching before looking back at Starfire, "I will take the ship down, but only to save the innocent lives you've but in danger, once this is all over I'm dealing with you and don't you forget it."

With that Raven flung Starfire into a building across the street before taking the ship with her powers and effortlessly dragging it downwards from the sky and crashing it down onto the street. The ships forward moment carried it till it ground to a halt three feet from Raven.

* * *

><p>Cyborg and Beast Boy were congratulating each other on yet another fighter take down when they heard shouting from the street alongside them. Cyborg motioned silently and the pair moved to the corner of the roan that joined the two streets. "I smell it, it's some of them," Beast Boy hissed and Cyborg nodded arm his fist cannon and preparing to take on the invaders. Beast Boy changed into a large raptor and scaled the side of the building ready to leap down on their unsuspecting foes.<p>

As a group of six Gordanians marched by the duo made their move with Beast Boy slamming down and clawing the two stragglers before pounding forward towards the rest of the group just a Cyborg leapt out in front of them, blasting the first unsuspecting alien in the face then proceeding to crush the survivor's skull with his cybernetic fist, yelling a few "Booyahs" along the way.

"Dude," Beast Boy chirped as they high fived each other before he spotted one of the main fleet ships hovering barely a hundred yards away it's cannon trained on the pair. "DUDE!" Just as Beast Boy reached the brink of wetting his pants a dark figure stormed through the sky fist extended, slamming straight through dozens of decks like a hot knife through butter. The figure then appeared almost instantly by the ships engines, tearing one off effortlessly before smashing it the ship. The figure then landed the deathblow by slamming his fist into the hull sending sparks flying across the ship as it plummeted into a nearby building.

The figure then crashed down on the ground in front of the awed Beast Boy and Cyborg. His golden boots undamaged despite the battle, his skin tight black costume was also undamaged down to even the large gold lightning bolt on his chest. "Adam..." Cyborg said slightly confused as he tried to rap his head round the fact that Black Adam had just saved his life, only twenty four hours after tearing his arm off.

"I'd love to chat mortal, but you may not have notice the invasion of our world that is taking place as we speak," Adam said dryly as he walked past the duo that were quickly in tow.

"Aren't you supposed to be a bad guy?" Beast Boy said eventually causing Adam to swivel to face him.

"I'm not the comic villain; I care not for taking over this world or inflicting mass suffering upon its inhabitants, well usually. I seek only that my love Isis is returned to me and that task is far simpler with this world under human control, so if you don't mind I'm going to crush this invasion. Don't get in my way," Adam hissed as he left, Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged before deciding to take their chances with Adam.

* * *

><p>Flash burned along the streets, until he spotted a group of Gordanians heading the opposite direction. Using his immense speed he crashed into the group landing a flurry of crippling punches before they even knew what had hit them. He grabbed two of the fallen aliens' weapons and continued down the street till he happened upon a landing ship unloading troops. Without slowing he turned and fired his new weapons into the aliens as they disembarked before moving on.<p>

Looking above to get his bearings he watched as an alien fighter turned on its counter parts, shooting them from the sky before crashing into a building. Flash then saw Jericho appear on the roof and salute him before moving on. Flash grinned before carrying on down the street, "Damn this is fun," He said to himself as he passed a burnt out school.

* * *

><p>In the vast expanse of space it was hard for the gunners aboard the T-Ship to keep track of the seemingly endless horde of fighters attacking them, but they could at least keep track of their kills. "I just hit number fifty sir," Hive called out over the radio.<p>

"Not a bad total Mr Hive," Deathstroke called out from the front, "But my seventy-five is better." Wintergreen laughed at their showboating, but all three of them laughed when they realised that Mammoth had lost count when he hit ten. This brief sense of joy was however short lived as a call came over the radio.

"This is Cosmonaut Kovar speaking sir," Leonid's voice called out and Wintergreen picked up his radio.

"Mr Wintergreen here Cosmonaut," Wintergreen responded as he heard Hive woo over the radio at another kill.

"The main weapon on board the command ship appears to be lining me up sir; it would seem that I will be unable to complete my mission."

"No you'll complete your mission Cosmonaut, I want you to fly straight at the main weapon," Wintergreen said softly over the radio before switching to internal communication, "Mr Steele, I need you to make sure we block that shot."

"But sir..."

"No buts Mr Steele, we know we can't do enough damage to that ship, whereas he might well be able to. Plus we have shielding; we always have a chance he doesn't." Wintergreen said in response before Deathstroke came over the radio.

"Look William..." Deathstroke said sympathetically but Wintergreen cut him off too.

"No offense Slade but I'm going ask you to shut the hell up. We've thought countless wars together, we've lost untold numbers of men and irrelevant of what we do today that young man is going to die, so if you don't mind sir, I like to ensure his death is not in vain. Mr Steele, you know what needs to be done." Wintergreen called out, and this time Robot Man followed his orders and dived the T-Ship towards the command vessel.

The team watched as a green beam of types unknown arced towards the Soyuz capsule. Flying so the underside of the T-Ship was facing the weapon they intercepted the shot in mid-flight. Their shielding held but the T-Ship was sent tumbling back towards the Earth. The ship rotated so that they could see the Soyuz's final moments as the Cosmonaut came over the radio one last time.

"Thank you sir, I do believe this is it, if I may utter a famous quote sir, all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. Good luck... William." The voice of Leonid Kovar came over the radio.

"The Earth thanks you Leonid Kovar, good luck and Godspeed," Wintergreen said sadly as the team watched the Soyuz pod fly down the barrel of the Gordanian's main weapon. After a few moments the ship crumpled inwards before being torn apart by a vast but silent explosion that destroyed two of the other main fleet ships and severally damaging the survivor. "Good bye Cosmonaut," Wintergreen muttered as the fleet was decimated.

* * *

><p>Nightwing found himself separated from Raven, Starfire and the rest of the team as he leapt from roof top to roof top, throwing flash and ice grenades into the street to slow down the Gordanian forces. Nightwing continued to advance but found his path cut off by a half dozen Gordanian infantry. Nightwing took cover behind a roof top bill board extending his bo staff and waited for his opportunity to strike. When the last member of the group had passed Nightwing made his move.<p>

He move swiftly and silently taking out the straggler with a paralysing jab to the spine before surging forward, swiping his bo staff across the ground take out one Gordanian whilst simultaneously smashing his elbow into the face of another. As those two were immobilized Nightwing flipped forward dropping another trooper with a sharp upper cut. One of the two remaining soldiers raised his weapon but Nightwing reacted fasted, disarming him and bludgeoning him with his own weapon.

It was then that Nightwing realised he'd made the grave mistake of losing track of the remaining Gordanian who was now pointing his rifle directly at Nightwing. Before he had chance to pull the trigger however a dark metallic disk crashed into the side of his skull causing him to crumple into a heap. Nightwing looked in the direction that the disk had come from to see a tall dark cowled figure stood before him.

"Are you always getting yourself into trouble Richard?" The figure said, with a smirk visible beneath his hood. Nightwing rose to his feet and ran over, giving a handshake that turned into an embrace.

"Good to see you Bruce," Nightwing said as the embrace ended, "Pleased you could make it."

"Good to see you to Dick," Batman said before becoming more serious, "The league is here, well what's left of it. Things have gotten significantly worse since you left, we haven't seen Clark in weeks, and we fear the worst. There have been sightings, but we think it's some sort of Good Samaritan donning the costume. J'onn has returned home, as has Arthur, we lost dozens in an encounter with Black Adam, thankfully no fatalities there but it's just me, Donna, Oliver and Hal now."

"If it's any consolation we had a rather nasty encounter with Adam as well, though I fared worst and as you can see I'm doing ok. I'm on more pain killers than there are aliens on Earth but I'm doing ok." Nightwing said glumly.

"I heard you'd become part of a team, how's that working out for you?" Batman asked as the pair leapt to a different roof top, only now noticing Nightwing's slight limp, but as it didn't seem to be hindering him he let it slide.

"Not bad, not bad, we're well enough equipped and we seem to be gelling ok." Nightwing said as the duo made their way to street level where the rest of the League was waiting for them.

"Right, Nightwing you should probably stick with me, we can organise our forces from here. Nightwing you know your colleges best, who could use what aid?" Batman asked, instilling Nightwing with much pride at the idea of being in charge.

"The last I saw of Starfire and Raven they were using Raven's powers to pull the ships from the sky, Wonder Woman, you could help Star in protecting her." Nightwing said pointing to a pair of GPS markers on his communicator so Wonder Woman would know where to go. "I think Beast Boy and Cyborg were intending to thin out the number of fighters, so they could us your aid Lantern. I believe that Flash and Jericho were focusing on infantry so that would be your port of call Arrow."

"You heard your orders League, move out." Batman said as the others headed off to their new team mates. "Good work, now we should make a base in that shop over there." Batman pointed to an empty coffee shop across the road and the Dynamic Duo walked over. "I like the new costume by the way."

* * *

><p>Beast Boy and Cyborg had felt pleased with their take down total of twelve until they looked up to see Adam stood atop a pile of hundreds of dead Gordanians, with the burnt out husks of several tanks and fighters lying around him.<p>

"You two truly are a pair of light weight super heroes aren't you," Adam said as he brushed past them before stopping and seemingly reconsidering his comment, "Actually I will give you some credit, your team certainly resisted better that the Justice League, you could have even been considered a workout."

Adam stopped as a man in a bright green costume with a green ring upon his finger lowered down in front of the trio. "Lantern," Adam yelled arms extending as though he was hoping for a hug from the Green Lantern. The duo walked towards each other, "What's your problem Lantern," Adam said as they reached each other, "Don't like me helping you to save the day."

"You're a villain Adam, why would you come her?" The Green Lantern said with a hiss.

"You might not have noticed Lantern but I live on this world too, if want to aid in saving it, I'm more than free to do so." Adam grinned and the Lantern seemed to concede defeat. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other before shrugging and deciding to follow the pair as they moved off.

* * *

><p>Starfire sprayed some more starbolts at an oncoming group of Gordanians whilst Raven tore a second fleet ship from the sky and plunged it into the bay. Raven turned in time to see a pair of Gordanian tanks smashed through the buildings across the street and fired several shells in Starfire's direction. Raven created a shield between Starfire and the shots causing them to explode mid-flight.<p>

As Raven lowered the shield she witness a brightly dressed woman severing the barrel off one of the tanks with a sword before using strength that could rival Starfire's to pierce the tank with its own barrel. She then leapt over to the other tank and punched through the shell of the tank and pulled the driver out before impaling him with her blade. She then turned to face the girls, "They call me Wonder Woman," the woman said with a smile.

Starfire flew straight over to Wonder Woman and smiled at her, "Ooh the Lady of Wonder, I have seen your TV show, it was most entertaining," Starfire beamed as she began to bombard Wonder Woman with questions, most of which Wonder Woman seemed pleased to answer. Raven ignored this and floated upwards to get a better view of the city. Making sure to avoid the countless fighters that were circling the city Raven located the remaining five fleet ships.

She lowered herself back to the ground and turned to face the other two, "There are still five of the larger ships over the city, I've dealt with two, and someone else must have taken another one out as I'm certain there was eight originally." Raven said before floating off down the street, Wonder Woman and Starfire began to follow.

* * *

><p>Flash and Jericho found themselves pinned down by a tank, Flash sprayed some gun fire at the tank but found it ineffective. "We need some more fire power to deal with this thing," Flash said as a green clad man stepped past the pair taking a bow from his back and firing a shot at the tank. Seconds later an explosion tore through the air, and the green clad man turned and extended his hand.<p>

"I believe that should suffice Wally," The man said with a smile as the pair shook his hand, "Pleased to see you following in your uncle's footsteps."

"Thanks Oliver," Flash grinned, "If I'm honest it took a little persuasion to get me to do it. This is Joey, goes by the name Jehrico."

"It's a pleasure," The Arrow said with a smile before turning back to Flash.

"You seem unusually upbeat today," Flash said as the trio crossed the street.

"Canary took a blow to the throat recently, two weeks with my wife unable to speak you find me a man who wouldn't be a bit perky." Arrow said with a wink causing Flash and Jericho to shake their heads.

* * *

><p>Now orbiting the Earth the T-Ship prepared to make its re-entry, with its occupants taking one last look back at the field of debris that was all that remained of Cosmonaut Leonid Kovar. Wintergreen sighed and shook his head, "Take us home Mr Steele, the battle may be over but the war has just begun," Deathstroke signalled over the radio.<p>

The ship began to descend at the required forty-five degree angle, the temperature around the ship increasing rapidly. The T-Ship gained speed rapidly once they had punctured the atmosphere. "We're going to have to hit them hard once we're over the city," Deathstroke called out over the radio. "Remember this, we are soldiers, we are warriors and we are Titans."


	20. Chapter 19: Progress

My 20th chapter up. :) A little milestone there, and 50000 words passed too. :) This chapter delves into a few relationships a liitle, Dick and Batman don't feature as I've decided to move their parts back to the next chapter. Introduced a couple of plot points and gave a little more explanation as to the state of the universe. Hope you enjoy. Please R and R cause I like feed back. :) Thanks to those who already have.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Incoming fire!" Cyborg yelled as he leapt for cover as one of the fleet ships began bombarding their position. Cyborg crouched below one building firing shots up towards the fleet ship to little effect. Across the street Beast Boy was shielding by the Lantern who was forming a missile launcher which he fired towards the ship again to little effect. Adam who seemed to lack the fear of death stood in the centre of the street gazing upwards towards the ship.

"Lantern, shield us," Adam shouted as another shot exploded over their heads. The Lantern held his fist in the air and a vast shield appeared between them and the ship. Adam grinned before cracking his fingers, shoulders and back in a single movement before holding his fist in the air. "Isis!" He exclaimed aggressively and much to Cyborg and Beast Boy's amazement an enormous dark cloud formed in the sky and a huge lightning bolt struck downwards smashing into the fleet ship.

Crippled the ship began to plunge towards them and Adam turned to the Lantern, "I hope your shield is effective Lantern," He muttered as he stood in the centre of the street watching the ship head straight at him. Cyborg wondered if he was made or brave but eventually decided it probably wouldn't hurt him any way. To Cyborg's surprise the Lantern's shield held out successfully. "Your power is impressive Lantern." Adam declared as he walked over to a shop pushing the door off with little effort.

The others wondered what he was doing until they witnessed a lightning strike streak from the sky and a rain storm began over the city. The Lantern sighed, forming an umbrella with his power and flying over to get into the shop. Cyborg rushed to follow only to be over taken by a grey hound form Beast Boy. The duo entered the store and found Adam sat on the counter eating a chocolate bar and the Lantern sat at one of the tables shaking his head.

"Why are we stopping Adam, we should be out there fighting," The Lantern bemoaned as Beast Boy grabbed several bunches of bananas from the shelves. Cyborg ventured deeper into the store to find something more suitable for his tastes. Outside the rain was falling in rods now with darkness quickly descending over the city.

"I may be able to go on indefinitely without sustenance but it's fairly clear he can't," Adam said dryly whilst motioning towards Garfield who was sat in monkey form eating his way through a second bunch of bananas. "And anyway I wouldn't worry yourself too much about the city," Adam continue motioning out of the window as an America armoured column moved by assisted by a few hundred infantry. "They should create a pile of bodies high enough to slow the aliens down."

Ignoring Adam's pessimistic comments Beast Boy looked at the Lantern, "So why couldn't Superman have just turned up and killed them all?" Beast Boy asked spitting out several chunks of banana as he did so. Even Cyborg popped his head round the corner to listen in. Before the Lantern could speak however Adam cut him off.

"Superman's attendance is somewhat unlikely," Adam said dryly, "I was forced to kill him three weeks ago." The others stared in shock, the Lantern was enraged but he used his superior will power to restrain himself. There was a long silence permeated only by a long "Dude!" from Beat Boy. "My Isis had taught me mercy, so I offered it to him, I explained that upon her death I had gained her powers on top of my own and that victory for him would be impossible. He seemed unable to accept this even upon defeating him he struck out at me. My hand was forced."

"But people have reported seeing him over the past few weeks and..." The Lantern stopped when he came to a sudden realisation, "You, you've been playing Superman for weeks." Adam nodded and Beast Boy but out another, "Dude!" as he and Cyborg watched on.

"My Isis was insistent on giving the people hope, so I felt it wise to take the body with me. However I can to realise that the people needed to see Superman, so at times I would be Black Adam and at other times I would be Superman." Adam said as dryly as before, "I had enough of his powers to pull it off; I made sure I kept a large enough distance for the cameras and nobody ever noticed the difference."

"So wait..." A confused Beast Boy said, "By day you were a Supervillain and by night you're Superhero." Adam nodded and Beast Boy nearly fainted. Cyborg decided it wasn't enough to distract him from is lunch whilst the Lantern maintained his glare, though it was softer than before. After a few moments Cyborg popped out of the aisles with a few ready meals.

"How do you reckon I can cook these then," Cyborg said holding out his ready meals. Adam without looking extended his hand sparking lightning that instantly cooked the food. "Booyah."

* * *

><p>Starfire and Wonder Woman smashed their way through dozens of Gordanian troops whilst engaging in, as far as Raven saw it, inane conversation. "So you took over the job from your sister." Starfire said to Wonder Woman, who Raven had to admit was younger than she remembered her being.<p>

"My sister was injured and is taking some time off, I fill the role in her absence, nobody ever notices the difference anyway," Wonder Woman responded as Raven elevated herself above the city's skyline. She watched as to her amazement a lightning bolt struck one of the fleet ships sending it plummeting towards the ground.

"That was a bit fortunate," She said to herself before spotting of the fleet ships nearby, which after lowering herself behind a building to avoid a pair of fighters, she took hold of with her powers. She used her seemingly infinite power to pull the ship in two before flinging each half out to sea. Raven then lowered herself back to the ground as a vast storm began to engulf the city. Raven used her powers to create a shield from the rain.

"We should take cover," Wonder Woman said as she punched out the last Gordanian. The trio ran over to a nearby bank and dived inside. Wonder Woman observed as Starfire and Raven walked over to opposite sides of the room before sitting and staring each other out. "Guessing you two aren't best of friends," Wonder Woman said dryly, "As it seems like we're going to be in here a while, how about you explain." Wonder Woman sat cross legged between the pair.

"What you fail to realise," Raven hissed venomously to Wonder Woman in a rare show of emotion, though nothing was melting this time, "Is that she is entirely responsible for this invasion. They want her, all they want is her but she'd rather have thousands of people die than turn herself in." Wonder Woman looked over to Starfire who was nearly in tears.

"You don't know how much I've suffered," Starfire shouted in response, "I've been experimented on, I've been a slave, I've been abused, you can never understand what has happened to me. My world is gone, my family are dead... for all I know I'm the last of my people." Starfire slumped down and burst into tears. Wonder Woman wanted to take Starfire in her arms but Raven seemed unmoved.

"My world is gone, I spent my entire childhood being feared, even my own mother was nervous in my presence. I'm unable to feel too much emotion without destroying the things around me and all this on top of the fact that my father intends to come and destroy this world." Raven shouted as she marched across the room before leaning in so her face was inches from Starfire, "We've all suffered, you get over it. Unlike you most of us don't put countless lives in danger to alleviate our suffering."

An enraged Starfire swung her fist at Raven, but Raven used her powers to slam Starfire against the wall. Wonder Woman leapt to her feet to intervene but Raven pinned her against the far wall. With a flick of her wrist Raven used her powers to remove Wonder Woman's lasso from her belt and place the loop over Starfire's neck, tightening it slowly.

"You're quite the fan of Wonder Woman," Raven said with a wry smile as she leant in close, "So you'll know what this lasso does, you see all I really want Starfire... is the truth."

* * *

><p>Flash rattled off a few dozen more shots whilst the Arrow and Jericho switched cover, holding back a large group of Gordanians. A sudden storm had been of putting but it didn't seem to slow the Gordanians' advance and it certainly wouldn't slow the Flash. To Flash's surprise a shot whistled over his head from behind and crashed into the Gordanians with a vast explosion. Flash span instantly to see an American armoured column trundling up the road towards him. The Arrow saluted them as they passed and the commander atop the lead tank saluted back.<p>

"Well that makes things easy for us," Flash said to the others as the last tank rolled by with dozens of troops in tow. "They can deal with that street and we'll go a different way." Jericho and the Arrow nodded in agreement and the trio headed down towards the bay.

"So... what was it that got you into the hero work Wally?" The Arrow asked as the group moved through the deserted streets, where once dozens of building stood there was now only rubble and burnt out husks. The sound of anti-aircraft fire and gun shots echoed through the grey wilderness.

"I managed to talk my way into free accommodation, a year's supply of comic books and plenty of food on the house. All of this on top of the world's easiest day job." Flash chirped as the Arrow shook his head. "I'm not one of these with a noble spirit I'm afraid."

"Just in it for the thrills and spills huh," The Arrow responded as Jericho smirked.

"We can't all be billionaires Oliver; some of us need to bring in the green stuff."Flash winked as the trio reached the sea, and watched as the T-Ship streaked through the sky.

* * *

><p>The T-Ship shook violently as it punctured the atmosphere, plunging dangerously towards the Earth. Robot Man powered the engines bringing the ship under control, and began swaying the ship from side to side to slow the ship down. As the ship dipped below cloud level Robot man came over the radio, "Hold on, we're going to make orbit of the city whilst I slow the ship down." Robot Man said as the three remaining fleet ships came into view. The team sprayed at the fighters flying over the city, taking a few from the sky.<p>

The T-Ship glided over the bay its speed now greatly reduced and began lowering towards an American military position near the Golden Gate Bridge. As the ship reached ground level the crew bar Robot Man leapt out, "Mr Steele, it would best if you could refuel the ship and then supply air support for us," Wintergreen called over the radio as the T-Ship disappeared into the storm. The group then ran to link up with the American position.

"General Slade Wilson at your service," Deathstroke yelled to the squad's Lieutenant as he took cover behind an upturned car. Wintergreen sprayed some assault rifle fire into an onrushing Gordanian group, whilst Mammoth fired his mini-gun wildly at the sky in an attempt to destroy the alien's fighters. Hive fired precisely with his pistol, holding his shield in front of the rest of his body as cover.

"They've set up a beach head on the other side of the bridge," The Lieutenant yelled back almost being drowned out by the gun fire as each army's tanks exchanged shots. Explosions rattled the streets as the Gordanians returned fire, the chaos mixing with the vast rods of rain that crashed against the ground, reducing the visibility. Only an occasional streak of lightning and the regular explosions lit up the streets.

"We need to focus our fire one the armour, if we can take that out they'll be forced to retreat," Deathstroke said calmly before moving over Wintergreen's position. "We're going to try and dispatch ourselves of the enemy armour first, once they've done that we'll force our way forward."

The tanks began laying into their counter parts destroying several and seemingly turning the battle in their favour. The Gordanians however had other ideas as their remaining armour began firing upon the building next to the Human position. The building began creaking heavily and after a few tense moments the upper floors of the building plunged towards the streets below. To Deathstroke's relieve and amazement the immense figure of Black Adam caught the building in its descent. "Lantern, deal with them," Was all Adam yelled as he tossed the building across the bay.

The green clad Lantern began bombarding the Gordanian position with a mini-gun he formed with his powers. Deathstroke saw Cyborg approach, firing missiles from his shoulders whilst unleashing cannon and gun fire from his arms. Beast Boy slid up to Deathstroke and the pair exchanged nods as the others unleashed a barrage of fire upon their enemies.

* * *

><p>Fleet Commander Trogaar watched the Human position intently, he was disturbed to learn that they had somehow destroyed his command ship, and observed as a Human craft he had never seen before dropped of four additional troops on to aid their cause. "They're persistent I will give them that," Trogaar declared in his native tongue, "Fire upon their armour. Trooper Weezak what is that craft."<p>

"That craft is not on their 'Internet' records sir," Weezak responded in a grovelling manner. The duo was surprised when one of their tanks was destroyed by human fire with another soon following. Trogaar swiftly reassessed the situation before issuing more orders.

"Fire on those buildings, bring them down on top of the Humans," Trogaar yelled to his tank commander and watched on in satisfaction as the barrage of fire brought the building down but to his horror a black clad Human intercepted the falling rubble. Several other Humans who had abilities that defied the 'Internet's' description of a Human's talents arrived in the battle and began bombarding their position.

"Weezak, you and the others need to fall back across the bridge, I will hold back the Human's advance," Trogaar ordered as he emerged from his cover returning fire on the new arrivals.

"But sir," Weezak protested, "We have planted explosives to destroy the bridge should the humans overwhelm us."

"I will deal with the bridge Weezak, tell Komand'r she is in charge now. Go Weezak that's an order." Trogaar yelled and his men began retreating. Trogaar fired upon his attackers and once his men were most of the way across the bridge he made his move. He ran on four limbs weeving rapidly to avoid the fire from the pursuing green clad Human. Trogaar caught site of the detonator on the middle of the bridge and made a b-line for it. Now that he'd stopped weeving he had become and easier target and felt a searing pain shoot through his back. Colapsing to the ground he made one last grasp for the detonator and pressed its button.

* * *

><p>Adam stood staring for a moment as the vast explosion tore the bridge apart before him. He scanned the sky looking for the Lantern who had set off in pursuit of the Gordanian commander. "Lantern!" Adam shouted but no response came, after a few moments however he got his answer. A cling sounded on the ground nearby as a small object hit the ground. Adam walked over and picked it up and was shocked to see that it was a power ring, cracked down the middle and no longer glowing as it usually did.<p>

Cyborg and Beast Boy dashed over to Adam and Adam placed the broken power ring in Cyborg's hand, who stared at it in shock. "Shame," Adam said coldly, "I rather liked that Lantern. Ah well, they're replaceable." Adam brushed past them and walked back to the American position. Cyborg continued to stare at the ring.

"Green bean, that Lantern had been doing this for years and he was killed in an instant. I mean it wasn't like he was fighting Adam, he just got killed." Cyborg said in shock, seemingly in disbelief that a hero could die.

"Like I said when we first started doing this, you lose people," Beast Boy said placing his arm on Cyborg's shoulder. "Now come on, at least you got some new tech out of it."

* * *

><p>Weezak had barely cleared the bridge when it was torn apart behind him, he took a glance back in the vain hope that Trogaar had made it before making his way to camp. He was breathing heavily as he entered through the main entrance. Limping slightly he entered the commanders' tent and saw the individual he was meant to meet. She resembled a human female, with an incredible physic and long black hair she was indeed a sight to behold.<p>

"Komand'r, if you do not mind me disturbing you my lord," Weezak said in a grovelling manor, ready to kiss up to his new leader.

"Precede soldier," Komand'r responded in a dry tone.

"I fear I must inform you that Fleet Commander Trogaar has fallen in battle and that he has chosen you as his successor." Weezak said with a kneel and bow. Komand'r looked surprised for a few moments before grinning and rising to her feet. She walked slowly over to the door and gazed out upon the burning city of San Francisco in admiration and awe.

"Excellent."


	21. Chapter 20: Calm Before The Storm

Another chapter, :) This chapter was mainly used to add a little bit of development to the characters before more action filled chapters later. Hope you enjoy it, please R and R. I'll try and update before the end of the week. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Batman and Nightwing stood round the command table waiting for the others to contact them and update them on the situation. The pair had stood in silence for about 15 minutes when they received their first message. Nightwing's communicator began vibrating heavily and he flipped it open to see Beast Boy's face on the screen, "Situation report Beast Boy," Nightwing said as the green boy waved at the camera.

"We've managed to deal death blows to two of the big ships, but we've lost the Lantern." Beast Boy said glumly as the rain fell around him, his green hair beginning to reach his eyes as the water caused it to hang down his face. After a few moments respectful silence he continued, "We have been informed from a reliable source that Superman is dead as well, I'm sorry. On a lighter note I just did a fly round, only three of their big ships are left."

"Thanks Beast Boy and keep your head down out there we don't want to lose any one else." Nightwing said as he closed the communicator to the sight of Batman with his head in his hands. "You ok Bruce?"

"I've messed it up Dick; I've been doing this too long. I knew we were always going to lose people but the league's finished, almost all of the members are dead or incapacitated. I'm getting to old for this Dick," Batman muttered depressed as Nightwing sat down next to him.

"You know," Nightwing said with a smile, "I used to despise how I was always labelled as your sidekick, it was why I wanted away, it was why I changed costume. I couldn't be Batman's sidekick any longer because of how people idolized Batman. The world still needs you Bruce; you can't give up on it yet."

"Maybe you're right, I'm just not sure I can do this much longer, I'm forty years old Dick I can't do it forever." Batman said as he rose to his feet, "But maybe I can still do it now."

Plus I have been crafting a worthy successor." Nightwing smirked and patted Batman on the back as he returned to the other side of the table.

"I'm only letting you hang up the wings when you've rounded up your enemies for good. Only yesterday did I have to deal with Mr Freeze and Firefly for you." Nightwing chuckled.

"Not in Gotham, not my concern, that's my new rule. You can deal with the rest of it for me and save these old legs some unnecessary running." Batman responded as he repositioned some figures on their battle map.

"Yeah, the media's going to love that one. Batman could have caught the bank robber but decided he was running a bit to quickly for his liking and he'll try to catch him next week."

* * *

><p>Raven set Starfire down before tossing Wonder Woman's lasso back to her. "So you're telling me Starfire that because you picked on your sister we're facing interplanetary war. So not only are you unwilling to end the war but you're actually partly responsible for starting the damn thing in the first place." Raven said shaking her head before leaning against the wall and sighing. "Well you sit here and cry if you want, I'm going to try and fix this thing."<p>

"Why are you set on turning me in to die, surely if you took your own life then your father would not be able to destroy this world if it is you he uses as a portal," Starfire hissed through the tears as Wonder Woman helped her to her feet.

"I am but single method for my father to enter this universe, his arrival is inevitable." Raven responded dryly as she headed out into the rain. After a brief pause Wonder Woman and Starfire followed. The trio scythed through the rods of rain, watching as an empty tram passed by, before crossing the road. The streets were unnervingly quite, the gunfire and explosions that had filled the air throughout the day had gone. "It appears war takes the nights off," Raven thought to herself before turning to face the others. "Maybe we should get some sleep whilst it's quiet."

Raven spotted a supermarket a few streets ahead and the trio b-lined for it. Once inside Raven elevated herself above the aisles, "There's no one here," Raven said coldly as she lowered herself back to the ground. "I believe the mustard is in that aisle Starfire," Raven said pointing to the far side of the store. The alien grunted in false gratitude and trudged off down the aisle intending to take as much time as possible. "She drinks mustard apparently," Raven told Wonder Woman who gave her a look.

Raven then sat in the middle of the store and began uttering a strange mantra the Wonder Woman had never heard before. Wonder Woman sat down on a counter and watched as Starfire sat on the opposite side of the store. "What am I going to these two?" Wonder Woman thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy, Cyborg and Adam had returned to the store where they had been taking cover earlier. Beast Boy wondered why Adam was keeping them around, if it wasn't for the fact that it was no longer possible to see more than three feet outside and that was with Beast Boy's heightened senses, he could have won this war on his own. Adam however seemed contempt with following the living pattern of two poorly adapted teenagers.<p>

"Wonder how the others are doing," Cyborg said as Adam used his powers to cook Cyborg and Beast Boy food. Beast Boy shrugged as he munched on a banana. Cyborg sighed trying to think of a way to start a conversation. "So... how do reckon Rachael and Starfire are getting along then?"

"Fine probably, do you reckon Dick will be worrying about his new squeeze?" Beast Boy chuckled as Adam handed him a plate filled with his beloved tofu. Cyborg laughed as he took his plate and began tucking into his steak.

"I don't get, she's only been here a week and he's bedded her, why aren't women falling from the sky for me?" Cyborg said with a smirk and Beast Boy shook his head. After a few more mouthfuls Beast Boy continued.

"Oh yeah, the good looking playboy billionaire finds it easy to pull women, shocking. And you and I aren't that lucky," Beast Boy responded and continued to devour his tofu. Cyborg laughed before nodding in agreement.

"Maybe not, so how's your roommate?" Cyborg said as Beast Boy gave him a look. Adam who had been looking out of the window walked over and sat by the pair, forming a triangle. "Did you tell her about our little adventure into her mind?"

"She's fine and no, I want to live," Beast Boy said giving Cyborg a look. The big man sat back and smiled so Beast Boy tried to change the subject. "So... Adam if you won't kill me for asking, what made you go from evil to..." Beast Boy debated as to the right word to use after deciding good wasn't suitable. "Less evil?"

Adam sighed, making Beast Boy worry that his head was going to be pulled off, before speaking. "You must always have something to drive you, more so when you're on the other side of the law. I have no intensions of destroying worlds; I'm not a mad man. Well not that sort of mad man. I had my mortal enemy, he went by the name of Captain Marvel, we fought endlessly, we did battle for reasons I no longer remember. But when I finally held the body of my enemy in my hands, I realised I had let my hatred consume me." Adam paused, thinking, before continuing his speech.

"I have killed millions of men, women and children, it did not concern me and yet when I realised my mortal enemy was but a child it was different. It made consider what I had become, with my cause completed I returned home to my empire. And then I met her, they brought this slave to me a girl and it reminded me as to why I gained these powers. I slaughtered the slavers and freed the girl; we fell in love and I bestowed upon her the powers of the goddess Isis. I had my motivation once more; I would free the world's slaves. But that was another life. What is it that motivates you green one?"

Beast Boy sighed sadly before speaking up, "I lost my parents when I was a child; I always thought I could save them but... and then I lost my adopted family. They got into the whole hero thing, I wanted to be an actor, well I am an actor. But this life keeps pulling me back in, I guess you can never stop once you start." Adam nodded considering Beast Boy's response.

"A fair assessment, so what about you tin man, what is it that drives you?" Adam said as he turned his attention towards Cyborg who laughed slightly at the name.

"I like to win, pure and simple, I used to be an athlete and you need that desire to win," Cyborg said with a grin, "This hero stuff is just another game, I intend to win it." Adam grinned at the comment whilst Beast Boy shook his head.

* * *

><p>Wintergreen sat holed up in an explosion created trench in the centre of the street that they had been fighting in earlier. Deathstroke sat across from him in the whole eating his rations, ignoring the rising water level in their trench as the immense rainfall filled it. The immense Mammoth was hidden under a sheet further down the trench as he filled in a children's colouring book. Hive was sat with Wintergreen and Deathstroke, polishing his shield despite the rain.<p>

"You know sir, I never thought when you enlisted me that I would be fighting super powered terrorist and seeing an alien invasion sir." Hive said as sat there, shouting slightly so he was audible above the rain. Wintergreen grinned and Deathstroke shook his head as they thought about their situation. "We've avoided nuclear war so far I suppose."

"This is certainly an interesting scenario," Wintergreen said glumly as the rain filled his mug. "At least our enemy don't like fighting at night time... wait they're reptiles aren't. I bet their cold blooded." Wintergreen came to the revelation suddenly and took a look out of his trench with binoculars. "Slade you've got to see this." He said beckoning Deathstroke to take a look down the binoculars.

"Are those giant radiators," Deathstroke laughed before passing the binoculars back and pointing, "Look at that lot sprawled out on that tank to gain heat. We should be launching an attack, but I don't fancy our chances getting across the bay in the weather."

"I think their space ships have landed, well at least one of them anyway, it's hard to tell the rain ain't exactly doing wonders for my vision. Must have brought the Manchester weather with me." William smirked before sitting down and making himself a drink.

"I must ask sir, why is it that you are other here sir." Hive asked Wintergreen about his presence in America.

"Slade here became the commander of NATO forces in the pan-African conflict after the deaths of most of the higher ranking officers. A similar thing happened to me, except rather than losing my superiors to hostile fire, Slade's incompetent predecessor decided it was wise to bomb his allies." Wintergreen said laughing, "So anyway, I was then assigned as the British representative in the central command. When Slade got sent home, I got sent with him and here we are."

"That wasn't how we first met though," Deathstroke intervened before Hive could speak, "I was a boy soldier in the Vietnam War, got myself captured. British Special Forces did the rescue; William here dragged me out that hell hole." Wintergreen laughed at the statement.

"That takes me back, I'm fairly certain I was a Colonel then," Wintergreen chuckled, "I can't believe it; I turn sixty-six in a couple of months. Yet my old legs carry on."

"I would to serve as long as that sir," Hive said as he moved on to polish his boots, "Both my father and grandfather were soldiers sir, most of my family before them were as well sir. The Hive's have had a fatality in every major conflict for ten generations sir." Wintergreen nodded as Hive returned to his polishing.

* * *

><p>Flash sat hidden from the violent storm over the city underneath a shop front along the bay. He watched as dark waves crashed against the shore and bits of the bridge that had once dominated the city's skyline floated by. The sound of Jericho playing his harmonica was barely audible due the rain's endless onslaught. The Arrow sat cleaning his equipment further along the road.<p>

Flash took out his communicator and message Jericho about the weather and received a witty response that made Flash chuckle a little. Jericho then decided to message his father and sister, both of whom sent response saying they were fine. Jericho then decided to send Nightwing and Batman a message updating them on their situation before returning to his harmonica.

Flash decided it was a good idea to check if Cyborg and Beast Boy were ok, receiving a less than pleasant response from Cyborg about how Flash was ripping him off. Beast Boy sent a message informing them off the Lantern's death. Flash sighed deciding he should be the one to tell the Arrow and burst over to the Arrow's hidey hole.

"I've got some bad news Oliver," Flash said in concerned voice and the Arrow nodded for him to continue, "Hal was killed earlier today, I'm sorry." The Arrow's head dropped and he sighed. Flash patted the Arrow on the shoulder before heading back to his spot.

"Oh Hal..." The Arrow muttered to himself sadly.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman sat in a triangle with the girls that had a bottle in the middle. "Do we really have to play this," Raven sighed in contrast to Starfire's gleeful face. "There's nothing that interesting about me." Wonder Woman smirked at Raven before beginning.<p>

"Why, before you seemed rather interested in the truth, and anyway it's truth or dare, and we aren't doing dares so this should be rather simple shouldn't it." Wonder Woman said as she spun the bottle. After a few circular motions the bottle stopped with its top end pointing towards Starfire. "So... Starfire, who is your favourite teammate," Wonder Woman said in a slightly seductive manor.

"Well she's bedding so it shouldn't be too difficult to work out the answer," Raven muttered sarcastically. This didn't however prevent Starfire from answering.

"Richard is most wondrous," Starfire beamed as Raven shook her head, "Though it would seem that human men are... of weaker stuff than I imagined." Wonder Woman laughed at the statement.

"Tell me about it sister," Wonder Woman giggled but Raven interrupted.

"My father's a demon, I'm sure he can offer you more of a contest," Raven said sarcastically, "I'll introduce you if you want." Wonder Woman smirked and span the bottle once more, landing this time on Raven who stared back emotionlessly.

"So... which of our male counterparts would you most prefer Raven?" Starfire said with her regular beaming smile restored. Raven maintained her emotionless facial expression.

"I've managed to develop a hatred of Wally without speaking to him so it rules him out. Victor is unfortunately handicapped in this respect so I suppose he's ruled out. Joey is sweet enough but, little offence intended, as nice as the silence would be I would actually like to talk to my man occasionally. Dick is a nice enough guy, and I'll give you credit, quite the looker. But he's far too much like me I'm afraid, two moody people probably wouldn't work. And that leaves Garfield." Raven said before noticing Starfire grinning with a look in her eye. "It means nothing, he won by default."

* * *

><p>Across the bay a female who bared an unnerving resemblance to Starfire stood before the kneeling Weezak. "When is the rest of the fleet due to arrive my commander?" Komand'r said as the rain thudded outside her tent.<p>

"The fleet will arrive in the early hours of the day that follows this one, my liege." Weezak said as he rose to his feet. "Is that acceptable?"

"It is, you may leave now," Komand'r uttered calmly and the Gordanian left swiftly. "Oh sister, you truly do not know what is coming for you, I will have my revenge." The alien mutter to herself emotionlessly.


	22. Chapter 21: A New Dawn

Long chapter, :P brings the invasion to a close and set certain characters along their path. I'll deal with the aftermath of these events in the next few chapters. :) Please R and R. Hope you enjoy, any feed back is welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_Early the following morning..._

Deathstroke rose early from his slumber, the rain was still falling around them; the water level in the trench was up to his waste when he was sat down. Deathstroke climbed to his and took the pair of binoculars, observing the Gordanian position more clearly now the rain was a little thinner. "What the hell," Deathstroke muttered under his breath, as he shook Wintergreen to wake him. "Tell me that don't look exactly like the alien girl." Wintergreen rose to his groggily and grabbed the binoculars.

"Bloody hell you ain't kidding there mate definite déjà vu," Wintergreen gasped before taking more detailed observations, "Not the same bird though, her hair darker and the other ones eyes are green this tarts are violet. Still hot though, I would." Deathstroke nodded in agreement as Wintergreen continued, "This we've got a problem though, you said the alien girl give us a story of her race and this one being at war, and yet we have a member of her race appears to be in charge of the invaders. There are two options, one of them is a traitor, or they're working in collusion, but there is no way this is a coincidence."

"Good point, we can't afford to take a chance on it being an option we don't like. We know that the kids are split up, we saw Mr Logan and Mr Stone when the bridge went down and Joey texted me last night saying the he was with the new Flash, so that leaves Mr Grayson, the scary girl and our alien friend. I have Grayson's number, we'll have to take our chances and ring him, hope she doesn't tear his head off before we get the message out." Deathstroke said whilst taking his mobile from under his armour. "Mr Grayson, I have to know, is the alien girl with you?"

"No Star's not here, why? What's up?" Nightwing's voice called out down the phone, a sense of worry clear in his voice. "Is she ok, I mean she, Rachael and Donna haven't messaged in?" Deathstroke cursed under his breath before signalling to Wintergreen that Starfire was not with Nightwing.

"Listen vary carefully Mr Grayson, there is another alien, one exactly like Starfire leading the enemy lines. This gives us reason to believe that your friend is mole; we need you to message those that are with her. That Wonder Woman has methods of obtaining the truth yes, we need her to use it. If we get so much as a suggestion of a betrayal we'll have to kill her." Deathstroke said coldly, he could hear Nightwing gasp on the other end as he began to message someone furiously. After a few tense minutes he heard a sigh of relief from Nightwing's end. "What do we know Mr Grayson?"

"She's fine," Nightwing panted as though he didn't truly belief it himself, "According to Wonder Woman Raven forced the truth out of her last night." Nightwing's voice then began to show the strain of someone who felt betrayed, "The other alien is her sister who betrayed her race. Good god, she should have told me."

"Hate to interrupt Mr Grayson but that was all the good news I needed, unfortunately I've got some bad news to accompany it..." Deathstroke said as a new alien fleet appeared in the sky; at least a dozen ships were visible, including another command vessel. "Cause your friend's sister is mighty popular. Send out the alert Mr Grayson, the battle is over, the war has begun." Alongside Deathstroke Wintergreen took out his radio and called out over the airwaves.

"Mr Steele, we need you to bring the ship out here now," Wintergreen yelled before turning to his squad mates, "Mr Hive, Mr Mammoth get to your feet we have a war to fight lads. Slade, you'll need to radio command, we need air support." As he finished, Wintergreen watched as Cyborg leapt into the trench beside them. "Mr Stone where are the others?" Cyborg responded by pointing at the remains of the building that was collapsed on them the previous day. At the top a green eagle and the immense figure of Adam were staring up at the sky.

The group and the other soldiers stared at the sky as alien fleet landed on the far side of the bay with the rest of their camp and began unloading countless troops. "Give me the hard line; we have to get in contact with command now." Deathstroke shouted and Wintergreen passed a hard line mouth piece to him. "This General Wilson, we're on the south side of the Golden Gate, or what was the south side any way. We need some serious air support right now."

"I'm afraid I can't comply General, orders directly from the President sir," The voice from the other end responded. Deathstroke realised that he recognised the voice at the other end.

"What orders Mr Secretary?" Deathstroke asked, as the Secretary of Defence debated whether or not to respond. "Mr Secretary!"

"We're not sending any more men in Slade, the President's orders. They're launching a tactical nuclear strike Slade, I'm sorry." The Secretary responded glumly.

"You've got to be kidding me John; the evacuation of the city was never completed millions of people are going to die. There are thousands of the soldiers you sent in already here giving their lives to try and save this city. You're killing countless people John." Deathstroke yelled down the phone but the response that came was cold.

"No offence Slade, but we pay you to kill people, we paid you to kill in Africa and hundreds died by your hand, men, women and children. How is this any different?" The Secretary responded enraging Deathstroke.

"You know what John; I'll see you in hell. It's completely different; we only killed those who took arms against us add that to the fact we were at war John, these are your own people you're planning to annihilate!" Deathstroke shouted down the line.

"Its collateral damage Slade, get used to it. Now, the missile launches in half an hour, I advise you make your way out of there. This nation needs someone willing to kill those we ask them to, so the President is rather hopeful that you survive." The Secretary responded coldly.

"So be it Mr Secretary." Deathstroke uttered without emotion before ending the call. Deathstroke sighed heavily and looked up expecting to see Wintergreen but it was in fact the imposing figure of Adam who stood before him. "Yes Mr Adam?"

"You and I both know that you're not going Mr Wilson, because you and I both know I'm fully capable of stopping weapon." Adam said calmly, "But of course they have more weapons, so cutting the head off the snake would wise wouldn't it?"

"Are you suggesting killing the President of the United States Mr Adam?" Deathstroke said with his grin hidden under his mask.

"Well, I can't do it, as the head of state to a different nation it would be considered a diplomatic incident I assume you understand." Adam said with a smirk as he cracked all the bones in his body in a single swift movement.

"One question I must ask Mr Adam, why are you doing this?" Deathstroke asked as Adam took him by the shoulder.

"Because there could still be something of value to me in this city, there's always something in it for me. You should try it my friend it's a good way of living." Adam said as the pair soared into the air.

* * *

><p>Raven, Starfire and Wonder Woman weaved through the streets, the alarm had woken Wonder Woman and Starfire, though Raven had been in contact with Dick, who decided they needed to try and find a suitable position to strike the fleet from. They opted to head for five hundred and fifty-five California Street, the tallest building in this part of the city that they could get to the roof on top of. Once the trio had reached the top of the building, with Starfire carrying Wonder Woman up, they spotted the new arrivals.<p>

"Well looks like it's going to be a long day," Raven muttered as the trio looked through the rain towards the other side of the bay. "How do you reckon they're planning to get their tanks across the river then?" Raven and Wonder Woman assessed the situation, "From the messages Garfield's been sending he and most of the Americans are on Marina Boulevard. I suppose we just have to hope they attack down that road."

"Gordanian tanks are amphibious," Starfire beamed as though it was good news. Raven groaned shaking her head at the news.

"Well we might as well land the first blow," Raven muttered extending her hand. With her powers she picked up some of the newly arrived ships from the ground and began breaking them apart over the bay with her powers. The Gordanians responded quickly; the rest of their fleet rapidly taking to the skies beginning their attack on the city, their armour began rolling through the water and their fighters scattered into air ready for another day's warfare.

Raven watched as a blur that could have only been the Flash parted the water as it headed across it, ready to attack the tanks that had began making their move. Down on the street Jericho and the Arrow ran towards the Human defensive position. Starfire was about to take off to join the fight against the fighters but Raven grabbed her by the arm. "There are two very good reasons why you shouldn't do that," Raven uttered calmly to the alien, "The first is that those big ships are heading straight for us, they clearly aren't messing around anymore. That and your sister is here."

Starfire stopped dead in her tracks, a shocked look spread across her face, "Blackfire," Starfire gasped in disbelief. Wonder Woman placed her hand on Starfire's shoulder as the alien tried to comprehend the situation.

"We should move deeper into the city," Raven said dryly with little concern for Starfire's dramatics. "The fleet will follow us, leaving the ground forces without air support and giving the others a fighting chance." Starfire and Wonder Woman nodded in agreement and the trio fled across the city.

* * *

><p>In the trench along Marina Boulevard Cyborg found himself taking cover from gunfire coming from dozens of different directions. He'd already switched his eye to infrared so he could see the enemy through the sheets of rain. "Mr Stone fire towards the armour, Sergeant Hive and Private Mammoth see if you can take up a position in that building. The three Yank marines, yes you three you need to take up positions on the right hand side off the road. Mr Logan..." Wintergreen briefly stopped issuing orders when he spotted Beast Boy rapidly changing forms in the middle of a large group of Gordanians, savagely cutting through the with a doctor's precision.<p>

"I'll let him do his own thing," Wintergreen continued as Jericho and the Arrow joined him in the trench. "Ah Mr Wilson take this pair of binoculars and see if you can get inside someone on the other side of the bay, nothing like a few under hand tactics." Wintergreen stopped again when he saw the Green Arrow stood before him. "No offence mate, but ain't got no use for Robin Hood." Wintergreen the brushed past the Arrow and put his sniper to his shoulder, letting off several shots with expert precision picking off anyone who seemed remotely in charge.

Cyborg let rip with several missile shots from his shoulder, which pounded several tanks into submission before rising from the trench and beating back a few Gordanians with his sonic blaster. Cyborg sprayed his wrist mounted machinegun to provide cover to Hive and Mammoth who crawled into a building across the street. Cyborg continued to advance forward, smashing his left fist into an attacking Gordanian whilst firing several more shots with his right fist into a crowd coming up from the water.

Up ahead Beast Boy tore through the aliens, clawing at faces and slamming his fists into spines as he moved from group to group. Beast Boy smashed his fist into a wounded Gordanian's head, crushing its skull against the ground. One of the other Gordanians took a swipe at Beast Boy with a blade but the changeling switched to monkey and rolled away before turning into a bear and he clawed the Gordanian's chest.

Wintergreen looked back down the trench and realised that Jericho was gone, presumably he was in a Gordanian soldier but Wintergreen hadn't seen him disappear. Wintergreen could see the Arrow unleashing shots into the advancing horde, several arrows exploding as they hit the approaching mass. Wintergreen wiped the lens on sniper to clear off the rain and raised the weapon to his shoulder, scanning the battlefield for commanders, picking them off accordingly.

The other soldiers in the trench with Wintergreen fired in organised manor at the aliens, the last surviving Human tank taking out masses of troops from behind the building it was cover. Shots rang in Wintergreen's ears, the first time the noise of war had beaten the noise of the rain. Hive and Mammoth unleashed a volley of gunfire from their new position, blasting dozens of aliens before they knew what had hit them.

Their woes increased as the Flash smashed into them at full pelt, sending the poor sap he'd punched flying into a nearby building with enough force to send him through the wall. A few missiles flew in from over head as Robot Man and the T-Ship joined the battle. Wintergreen looked up at the sky watching as the fleet flew away from them, heading deeper into the city.

* * *

><p>"It's up to you Mr Wilson, I could move quickly enough for us to be inside without anyone noticing us." Adam said calmly as the duo watched the large white home in front of them from a building across the street.<p>

"Give us a storm, take out the power and get me in," Deathstroke said coldly as the observed the President enter with his family, "Once we're in, I'll kill them all." Adam nodded and held his fist in the air, shouting his wife's name. A lightning bolt smashed into the building from the sky and the power visibly failed. A backup generator seemed to fire up inside as the building light up again but another lightning bolt saw to that.

"Let's move," Deathstroke muttered as he fastened a silencer to his hand gun. Adam took him by shoulder and the duo appeared at the front door. In a single swift movement Deathstroke shot the two secret service men who were guarding the door. Deathstroke activated his night vision goggles and slid the door open to enter the blacked out hallways. A few secret service men were trying to feel their way through the hallway and Deathstroke squeezed off a few shots as the duo moved through the halls.

Twisting and turning through the building Deathstroke put bullets into each person they passed along the way. "Adam," Deathstroke hissed as they reached a stair case, "Eliminate everyone upstairs and find the security room and deal with it." Deathstroke handed Adam a silenced pistol. "They'll never know who was here." Adam nodded and disappeared up the stairs whilst Deathstroke headed along the halls slotting everyone he encountered along the way.

After a few minutes, having made his way through the kitchens and the secretaries Deathstroke found himself at an entrance to the oval office as power began to be restored. Opening the door slowly Deathstroke found a small bale skinned man looking over his half moon bronze rimmed glasses. To the left of the man's desk Deathstroke saw a woman and a boy aged about twelve, the woman shielding the boy. "Who are you?" The man behind the desk said slowly taking a glace over to his family.

"I would General Slade Wilson sir, we met a week or so ago. You see you just ordered a nuclear strike on the city of San Francisco, you're going to kill millions of people, so for the greater good I feel it's best that I kill you." Deathstroke said calmly raising his gun. The man's eyes widened as he stared down the barrel.

"Wait, you know killing me won't stop the weapon General, I've given the orders and I'm not going to retract them. And anyway General, who are you judge me for making this decision, you do not care about killing people, you killed thousands if not millions under my orders. It is war soldier get over it." The President said panicking slightly.

"You know nothing of war sir," Deathstroke yelled, "I have lost countless men in defence of my country, I've lost friends, I've lost my wife and I've lost my son. I have sacrificed everything in the defence of this country and that city but the second the going got tough you decide to massacre millions of people. What is it sir, fear a war on home soil might hurt your election chances. Under your orders sir, I did terrible things; we killed women, we killed children but we never committed genocides. But we only ever killed those who took arms against us, not a city full of civilians who happened to get in the way."

"You killed who we paid you to kill, it's your job. You're just a killer for hire who happens to get medals if things go well; you have no right to get high and mighty with me..." The President was cut off mid-sentence as a round crashed into his chest. Deathstroke stepped round the desk and aimed the gun at the President who raised his hand and pleaded, "Wait not in front of my boy." He wheezed looking over to his wife and child.

"I no monster Mr President I'm not going to make your wife and child watch you die." Deathstroke said coldly before jerking his arm in a sudden movement and squeezing off two shots, one a piece into the heads of the boy and his mother. The President screamed abuse at Deathstroke who looked down upon him with a single emotionless eye. "Like I was forced to, you've just watched your wife and child die Mr President, and so you know, I don't work for you anymore from here on out I'll choose who I kill and who I do it for. Good bye Mr President." Deathstroke fired a single round that shattered the President's skull and swivelled to leave the room.

"Your ruthlessness is impressive Slade," Adam, who was stood at the door, uttered, "And yet you possess a fairly noble spirit. A unique partnership it would seem." Adam took Deathstroke by the shoulder, "Now I believe we have a war to win and a nuke to stop, unless of course you got him to call it off?" Deathstroke shook his head as Adam flew them into the sky. "Shame."

* * *

><p>Starfire, Raven and Wonder Woman weaved through the streets, taking occasional glances at the sky towards the ever approaching fleet. The fleet began unleashing landing craft that headed towards the trio. "We can't fight off that many on our own," Raven said calmly assessing the situation. "Call Dick and Batman get them to back you up; I'll take the fleet on, we can't risk them flanking the army positions." With Raven took off towards the sky.<p>

Wonder Woman made the frantic call to Batman as Starfire set herself, watching as the ships landed in the surrounding streets. She stared as hordes of Gordanians ran at them from all directions, the ranged troops began firing at the duo but Wonder Woman used her bracelets to deflect the rounds away from them. With that Starfire let out a warrior cry and leapt into the horde blasting starbolts in all directions whilst disabling others with immense strength. Starfire landed a few crippling blows, her childhood full of training had proved itself useful again.

Wonder Woman drew her sword slashed through alien after alien decapitating one before impaling another. Whilst spinning she landed an elbow on another Gordanian who got too close, causing an instant knock out. She twisted backwards to dodge an oncoming attack before swinging her blade to sever the offending limb. The duo battled on for a few minutes before the Gordanian ranks thinned to a few dozen. It was then that Starfire heard the voice that she had never expected to hear again.

"Most impressive sister but you still lack the technique to beat me," The voice rang from the centre of the junction Starfire and Wonder Woman. The pair turned as the few surviving Gordanians stood down and retreated, there stood a girl, a few years older than Starfire and Wonder Woman. The girl was tall, physically attractive with jet black hair and distinct purple eyes. "Pleasure to see you again sister," Blackfire said with her arms extended, ignoring the fleet ship that crashed into the ground only a few hundred feet away as Raven toiled obliviously above.

"Blackfire, what do you want sister?" Starfire hissed wondering where her sister had found a human to learn English from but decided it wasn't important. Blackfire laughed at the statement clapping her hands in a mocking manor.

"I want my revenge sister, for the years of abuse, for taking my birthright from me and for you always being the one our mother favoured." Blackfire said coldly as Starfire and Wonder Woman circled her. Wonder Woman made her move first rushing towards Blackfire swinging her blade for Blackfire's head. Blackfire dropped backwards dodging the attack before taking Wonder Woman's legs from beneath her. Starfire crashed into Blackfire's side sending them both crashing into the walls of a nearby building.

Starfire landed several heavy blows before Blackfire blasted Starfire with a starbolt, sending the red headed alien flying into a lamppost. Blackfire moving with immense speed smashed her fist into Wonder Woman's face, Wonder Woman swung her blade but Blackfire grabbed Wonder Woman's arm and slammed her fist into Wonder Woman's elbow. A loud crack pierced the air as Wonder Woman screamed. Starfire flew at her sister again but Blackfire crashed a foot into Starfire's face. Wonder Woman dragged herself to her feet and ran at Blackfire who slid by her.

Wonder Woman turned to see Blackfire holding her lasso. "Aww missing something," Blackfire said mockingly as she loop Wonder Woman's neck in the lasso and tightened it. Blackfire knelt down next to Wonder Woman and with a sharp swift movement she snapped the Amazon's neck. Starfire gasped as she rose to her feet, "Just me and you now sister," Blackfire grinned as Starfire crashed into her enraged as she began laying into her sister.

* * *

><p>Adam set Deathstroke down in the trench with Wintergreen before landing next to them, "How is it going William?" Deathstroke asked as he reached his friend's position. Wintergreen stuck his thumb up and Deathstroke nodded before turning back to face Adam, "We're on twenty-five minutes; it's time to stop our nuke Mr Adam." The big superman nodded and took off into the sky, flying high into the sky to get a better view.<p>

Deathstroke watched for a few brief moments before turning his attention back to the battle, "William we need to force them back into the water." Deathstroke said and his Colonel nodded. "Mr Stone!" Cyborg turned to see Deathstroke motioning to flank the attackers by moving across a nearby golf course. Cyborg nodded and whistled to signal Beast Boy to join him.

"You ready green bean," Cyborg said as he and his little friend crawled their way behind the alien tank.

"Definitely dude," Beast Boy said smiling as the duo leapt from the rough and sucker punched a large group of aliens. Beast Boy entered some sort of blood rage as he scythed his way through dozens of aliens in countless forms. Cyborg grinned and armed his cannon fire several shots into the crowd. "Race you to a hundred," Beast Boy laughed as he kicked a Gordanian in horse form.

Their game was rather spoiled however when Adam smashed into the centre of the vast horde and in a single word and a sudden lightning bold over a hundred Gordanians lay dead. Adam then went about defeating the invasion force on his own. "We're not counting his kills right," Cyborg said as Adam began crushing Gordanians with one of their own tanks. Beast Boy simply shook his head and carried on.

* * *

><p>Blackfire slammed her sister into the ground and began beating her relentlessly, "This is for picking on for lack of flight," Blackfire yelled slamming her sister into a wall. She then threw her sister into the centre of the street and walked over slowly before kicking her sister in the ribs. "And this is for taking my place as the heir to the throne." Starfire managed to get enough distance between her and Blackfire to speak back.<p>

"You betrayed our people, our mother and father are dead, our brother missing all because you were jealous." Starfire cried but it only enraged Blackfire more as she ran over and began beating down Starfire.

"I loved you and you took everything from me, I was excluded from everything, every game just because I couldn't fly." Blackfire hissed as she tried to throttle her sister.

"It wasn't my fault; all the games were made for people who could fly." Starfire responded as she began to gain the upper hand. "It still doesn't change what you did, you sold our people out to the Citadel, and you committed genocide in their name."

"I was experimented on cause they took me when they came for you, it was your fault that I have these freaky powers, I could never go home. I couldn't fly and now I shot light from my hands, they would have never taken me back." Blackfire screamed as she wrestled her sister.

"I watched as burned down the cities, I watched as you slaughtered the young ones, no matter what happened in your life it will never justify what you've done. I can never forgive you sister." Starfire said coldly sending her sister into a fury. Blackfire started thrashing Starfire but was cut short when a large rock smashed into Blackfire. Starfire looked over to see Raven using her powers against Blackfire. Just as Raven reached the death blow Starfire held out her hand. "She's mine!"

Starfire slowly walked over to her sister and held her head in her hands. Starfire kissed her sister's for head as Blackfire spoke, "I forgive you sister," Blackfire wheezed as blood poured from her mouth. Starfire sighed and through the tears she made a single swift movement to end her sister's life.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Starfire cried as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Nightwing stood there and she smile. Behind them Batman was sadly tending to Donna's body. Raven walked over slowly and nodded to Starfire who nodded back.

"It's going to be ok Star," Nightwing said soothingly to his crying girlfriend, "Everything is going to be ok."


	23. Chapter 22: The Day That Follows

Chapter up, hope you enjoy. Please R and R. I'll update by mid week. Any questions just inbox me or review ect...

Thanks from Wasuk

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Starfire continued to blubber as she rose to her feet. Her tears mixed with the rain as they streamed down her face. She hugged Nightwing tightly before silently flying off into the sky. Nightwing watched in confusion for a few moments as Raven walked over and looked up with him. "I'd hate to be you right now." Raven said coldly, "You're the world's only socially retarded billionaire who has just found himself in a relationship with a psychotic alien you barely know. You don't know how to go about the relationship and having seen what she just did to her sister you realise you've got no way out of it."

"Thanks," Nightwing muttered sarcastically and Raven smirked slightly, "Good job in taking those ships down by the way." Raven nodded in thanks as the duo watched Batman tend to Wonder Woman's body, neither sure as to what to do. "Need help Bruce," Nightwing said softly, saddened by the death of someone he'd known but Batman shook his head.

"I'll leave you two to it," Raven said as she walked away, "I'll go check on the others, and Dick next time an alien girl asks to sleep with within a week of meeting you, try and think first." Raven raised an eyebrow before flying off as Nightwing walked over to Batman.

"You ok Bruce," Nightwing said concerned as he placed his hand on his mentor's shoulder. Batman sighed as he closed Wonder Woman's eyes.

"What am I supposed to tell Diana?" Batman said depressed as he rose to his feet with Wonder Woman in his arms. "I've failed again Dick; I've lost two people in as many days. The League can't go on, not anymore."

"You can't give up Bruce you know that," Nightwing said as he and his mentor stared into each other's eyes. Bruce sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm just not sure I can do this anymore, I don't feel motivated. Maybe it's time to try and improve Gotham as a city; you know spread the wealth around a bit." Batman man said to himself clearly not believing it himself, but he looked into Nightwing's eyes and said something he truly believed. "But you are ready to replace me."

* * *

><p>"Yes Mr Secretary the invasion fleet has been defeated sir." Deathstroke said calmly as he gazed over the destroyed golf course that lay before him. There was dozens of fallen Gordanians scattered across the fairways, their tanks burnt out and their fighters destroyed across the fields that lay before Deathstroke. The masked soldier looked out over the city which had dozens of blooms of smoke billowing out above the city. "We have taken six prisoners of war sir."<p>

"That is great news Slade, but I'm afraid I must inform you that the President has been murdered. Well everyone in the White House has been murdered, don't know exact details yet, we've not announced it to media cause we want to see if a group comes forward before we say anything." The Secretary said grimly on the other end of the line and Deathstroke nodded.

"Sorry to hear that sir, try to push the press release for a few days, we might be able to get something. On a different note sir I'm afraid I must ask you to consider this my resignation, I can't keep doing this not with my children." Deathstroke said with false sincerity, the Secretary sighed before speaking himself.

"I think given your exploits this weekend, I suppose I'm going to have to accept, but I've got to know Slade how did you deal with the nuke? Our tracker can no longer pick it up and our remote detonator is working either." The Secretary said in disbelief.

"You know sir," Deathstroke said as Adam saluted and flew away, "I don't really know myself sir." Deathstroke hung up the line and looked over to Wintergreen, "I fear I might have given a ruthless dictator a nuclear weapon," Deathstroke said coldly before bursting out in laughter, "I suppose he'll just use it as a bargaining chip, hopefully. On a different note William I believe I just went private and I'd rather like you to join me."

Wintergreen grinned looking at Deathstroke, "It'd be an honour," Wintergreen said before leaning in close so nobody else could here. "But I have to ask with me over hearing that your President has unfortunately met his maker, you and our flying friend wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?" Deathstroke smirked at the comment but said nothing. "Well if you wouldn't mind sir, I have two brave soldiers I'd like to join us." Wintergreen beckoned towards Hive and Mammoth who were escorting the few alien survivors.

"I wouldn't have it any other way William," Deathstroke grinned as a Cyborg and Beast Boy crawled their way out of a pile of fallen Gordanians. "You have the equipment we can use; you have the men though we should bring in a few more. We don't have work for men fuelled by greed anymore, no more helping someone's political ambitions, unless of course we want to. We can be whatever we want to be my friend."

"One last request sir," Wintergreen asked with a smile and Deathstroke nodded, "We need to fight in Brazil sir, it's the last country on my war list. I'll have fought in every nation then sir. Indeed the retaking of the empire put me about a bit sir."

"I'm sure we can find some willing to acquire our services there," Deathstroke said as he placed his arm round his friend and the duo headed off. Cyborg and Beast Boy began to way up who had won their game.

"Well little man I believe you'll find I am victorious with two-hundred and eighty-nine aliens pushing up daisies." Cyborg said posing as if to show off his now cybernetic muscles. To his surprise Beast Boy looked back with a smug look upon his fac. "No way did you beat me, no way green bean."

"Even with my math I believe that three-hundred and twenty-two no longer living aliens beats your puny score. You my metal friend will be buying the pizza." Beast Boy said triumphantly before mockingly matching his friends pose. "You may worship the Beast Man." Just as he'd finished his sentence he heard a laugh he never thought he'd hear behind him.

"Really Garfield the Beast part may well be accurate but the Man part defiantly leaves something to be desired." Raven mocked upon her arrival causing Beast Boy's ears to drop but Cyborg rubbed his head on the way past.

"Come on Beast Man, we're getting pizza." Cyborg said as he waved to Jericho who emerged from the water soaked. "Hey Joey we're getting Pizza, I'm buying. Where's Wally I'm sure he'll want to sponge me dry as usual." Right on cue Flash arrived in a blur with a grin on his face, Cyborg couldn't help but laugh as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Wait, would any pizza places have survived this?"

Beast Boy took his friend by the shoulders, "We're getting pizza, I don't care how far we have to drive we're getting pizza. This is the first time I've beaten you at anything. So we are getting pizza."

The Arrow watched as the five teens ran off before looking out at the war torn landscape. He sighed briefly before heading off to meet up with Batman. Walking silently and with little thought the Arrow moved through the city, clambering over collapsed buildings and past burnt out apartments as he headed towards Batman's locator.

After a long walk the Arrow found himself at a four-way junction that was filled with the bodies of fallen Gordanian soldiers. In the centre of the junction Arrow could see Batman being comforted by Nightwing and to Arrow's horror a lifeless Wonder Woman lay nearby. After taking a few moments to gather his thoughts Arrow climbed down the pile of bodies and walked over to his friend.

"Oh Donna," Arrow sighed as he passed the fallen Wonder Woman before reaching Batman. "It wasn't your fault Bruce, no this was your fault." Batman hung his head and let out a deep sigh.

"I'm not sure I can do any more Oliver. I'm too old for this." Batman said glumly but he placed his hand on Nightwing's shoulder, "But maybe I've made a successor right here." Nightwing smiled but pulled away.

"Look, we'll talk later Bruce; there are things I need to deal with first." Nightwing said as he walked down the road back towards his home.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Garfield asked as Victor drove them to the nearest open restaurant. Finally reaching the end of her tether Rachael slapped Garfield and he sat rubbing his head. "What was that for?" He moaned as the car stopped at a set of traffic lights, but Rachael shot him down with a glare and his pointy ears sagged.<p>

"Yes, we're nearly there, will you shut up now?" Victor said calmly as he glared at Garfield before looking at Rachael. "Are you sure Dick and Star didn't want to come?" Victor asked and Rachael shook her head.

"Starfire's just brutally murdered her sister and Dick is most likely wondering if there is anywhere in the universe he could hide if he left her." Rachael said coldly as she read her book in the back of car. The team hadn't seen Dick or Starfire at the tower when they got back there and changed but they could have beaten them there. "We wouldn't want then dragging down the mood would we?" Garfield and Wally burst out laughing at that comment and Rachael gave them evils. Joey who was sat in the front passenger seat despite his lack of ability to call 'shotgun' was sat in the passenger seat shook his head with a smirk.

"No offence Victor," Wally said changing the subject, "But we would have gone faster if I'd carried the car there." Victor turned to face Wally who was directly behind him despite the fact that he was driving.

"If you must know I've been drawing up plans to create a car of my own from scratch, she'll lightning fast alright." Victor said before patting the side of his head. "I can set her up with enough weapon systems to make the any enemy quiver in fear and thanks to my cybernetic half of a brain will be able to interface directly into my baby." Wally raised his eyebrow but decided not to say anything.

"How long will that take you Cy?" Garfield asked distracted from his impatient wait for their arrival. Joey and Wally also looked at Victor waiting for an answer; Rachael didn't even glance up from her book.

"I'm hopeful about being ready by the end of the week," Victor smiled and the boys nodded in admiration whilst Rachael scoffed. The four of them gave her a look as the car pulled into car park and the group left the vehicle. "Let's eat people."

* * *

><p>Dick finally made it back to Tower, pleased to see it was still there completely unscarred by the war that had been fought on the streets around its island. The streets had been deserted when he travelled through them, the civilians had either been evacuated or hiding. Whilst he accepted the invasion had arrived far sooner than they expected but he still felt responsible for those that were killed. He decided to shake those thoughts from his mind when he heard a noise from the roof of the Tower. After a few moments he identified it as a girl crying, Starfire.<p>

Dick found himself strangely smiling at hearing her and headed inside before boarding the lift. He got out on his floor and walked towards the far side of the room, removing his mask along the way. At the back of his main room there was a small staircase that leads to the roof above. As Dick opened to door to the roof he saw a wet Starfire sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the tower. The rain had finally stopped falling and a single streak of sunlight beamed through the sky.

Dick walked over to Starfire slowly and sat down next to her, his legs also hanging over the edge of the Tower. After a few moments of silence Dick decided to try and open the conversation. "I'm sorry about your sister Star, I'm sorry about your people but I know what it's like to lose everyone. My parents were murdered; we were travelling performers so I didn't really know anyone else. It feels like the end of your life but you move on, you have us now."

Starfire smiled but continued to hang her head, "My sister did the betraying of me, my people, everyone I'd ever loved but I know that I helped do the pushing of her to it. So many of people my people died and I was to blame." Starfire said sadly beginning to cry again. Dick was sort of surprised to see her so upset he hadn't had her down as the type, not that he seemed to know that much about her.

Dick placed his arm around Starfire and smiled to her, "We are never responsible for the actions of others; we make our own way in this universe for better or for worse. Your mistake was to pick on her, but it was her decision as to what she become. You can't dwell on your mistakes, we need you..." His speech was cut off when her lips met his, he relieved more of a warm fuzzy feeling then any desire but Starfire seemed to have other ideas as she pushed him so he was lying flat on his back.


	24. Chapter 23: Then In The Evening

Chapter up. Hope you enjoy, will update again by Monday. Please R and R thanks to those who have.

This chapter fills in a few character details and some other stuff. :) Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Slade slowly opened the door to his house with William behind him, upon hearing no sound in the house he knew Rose must still be hiding in the basement where he'd sent her. He headed over to the basement door and opened it before flicking on the basement lights. Slade and William moved down the stairs with caution not wanting to startle Rose and peaked their heads round the corner. "Rose? Daddy's home. You can come out now." Slade said in soft voice and a wide eyed girl of thirteen who had to her misfortune inherited his silver hair popped her head tentatively round the corner.

"Is it over?" Rose asked and the two men nodded causing the girl to smile and run over to hug her father. After a swift embrace the trio headed upstairs and into the large lush living room. As they reached to the main floor Rose took out her mobile and rang one of her friends whilst heading off towards her room. Slade and William crashed out on the couches and Slade flicked the TV on. Slade turned straight to the news channel and the presenter began:

"It appears that the invasion of our city by alien forces is over. The military and several super heroes managed to defeat the alien forces. It is believed that military forces were led by local General Slade Wilson. We must report the unfortunate loss of several superheroes including the Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Where would we be without the supers' sacrifices..."

"Bull shit," William interrupted before noticing Slade looking at him, "No offence sir, but I watched as some kid willingly gave his life away just to give us a fighting chance. It was he that offered to sacrifice himself, where were the supers then. And yet two incompetent superheroes claim all the glory because they accidently get themselves killed. I'm not sure I live in the real world anymore."

"At least we have more motivation for going private William, there won't need to be anymore noble sacrifices if we can help it. The more I think about it the more I think we're making the right move. We won't have to take the jobs we're against anymore; we won't have to kill those that don't need killing. And yes, it was I that killed the President." Slade said before glancing up to see how William responded.

"The only thing I can't believe sir is that you didn't invite me. After all we've been through sir and you know I like toppling regimes, it's practically a hobby." William said as Slade laughed. "Think of how many nations I toppled in the African conflict and then add in all of the countries I brought an end too in the reforming of the empire. And they said Britain could never retake India, but I was there when India surrendered."

"I would have loved to bring you along but I needed someone to lead the armies in the city. Anyway, it was a run and shoot job, we decided we couldn't leave any witnesses. It was unfortunate but for the greater good in the end, a man willing to nuke his own people was far too dangerous to be left alive. They'll never suspect me anyway you'll act as my witness, say I was at the battle if it ever does get brought up." Slade said glumly and William nodded.

"We need a name for this new company of ours, something catchy sir. We want something appropriate though. I mean we're happy to do any sort of work that keeps these two old men busy. We can be soldiers, body guards, hit men and hell I'll even be a rescuer." William said before trying to think of a name for their new endeavour. "Vigilance." William said after a while and Slade nodded in agreement.

"One problem, how do advertise a mercenary company?" Slade said calmly and the duo went back into thought. "Is it even legal to be mercenaries?" Slade said after a long while in thought unsure as to whether what he was about to take part in was going to make him a wanted man.

"Yeah it's legal, with the fall of the United Nations at the start of the decade meant that war fighters for hire have a far easier time. Or only issue is that with African conflict drawing to a close there are few none super powers left. Relations between the British Empire and the Communist Bloc are good at the moment, the newly formed South American super state have tense relations with Brazil at the moment so we have hope there and with Japan and Europa remain neutral with everything and there is only a few micro-states such Kahndaq, Bialya and a few others that are left and they'd be wise not to try anything." William said reminiscing about his decades of warfare.

"We might need an underground connection," William continued returning to topic, "Someone to spread our name on the other side of the law. We don't have to take any work we don't like but it gives us more options. And just our luck, your son and his little friends brought in a man who fits the bill and from what I hear he's desperate for money, what more could we ask for?"

Slade laughed at the statement before nodding, "Sounds like a plan, now if you don't mind I'm going to check on Rose." Slade said with a smile and William nodded before turning back to the television. Slade headed towards Rose's room and rapped his fist on the door. "Rose?" He called out before waiting as he heard movement inside. After at least a minute Rose opened the door and smiled at her father before walking back to her bed.

"Rose I... er look... I know things have been hard lately," Slade stuttered, his usual confidence evaporating as he found himself unsure as what to say. "I just want you to know I'm here to talk to." Slade smiled softly as girl looked down and nodded. After a few moments of silence Slade got to his feet and quietly left the room. Once she knew her father was far enough away as not to hear her Rose began to cry uncontrollably, just as she had been before he arrived.

* * *

><p>"Really Garfield," Rachael muttered dryly as Garfield rolled off another tall tale. The green boy shot her a glare as their half robotic friend laughed. Wally shook his head as Joey raised his eyebrows and Rachael decided to change the subject whilst they waited for their food. "So... where do we go from here, after all it's not every day that someone defeats an alien invasion." Victor paused in consideration before speaking.<p>

"We carry on as we were I guess, maybe after seeing us beat down on those aliens the bad guys will reconsider their day jobs," Victor mused be Rachael shook off the suggestion as their food arrived, the armour of Victor's heavily seasoned steak detectable from a mile away as the rich spices seared everyone's nostrils.

"There will always be villains that rise up to face us, the yin and the yang," Rachael said coldly as her pizza arrived. Garfield almost yelped as his tofu pizza arrived whilst turning his nose up at Victor's decision to have steak. Joey had a pizza with countless toppings atop it whilst Wally tucked into a plate of pasta.

The group ate in silence for a short while before Garfield decided to break that silence. "So wonder what Dick and Star are up to?" Garfield asked with a wink causing Rachael to groan in disgust before responding. Victor muttered a quiet "Booyah" and high fived Wally as they and Joey wait for Rachael to speak.

"The last I saw of Starfire she was flying off into the sky whilst Richard was some sort of heart to heart with Batman, a romantic liaison is rather unlikely." Rachael said with no emotion and Garfield lent closer as his showed the signs of an idea popping into his head. A wry grin spread across Garfield's face that caused Rachael to shuffle nervously.

"I bet you a week's worth of tofu they're breeding a new species right now." Garfield said and the rest of the boys turned their attentions back to Rachael as they shovelled food down their throats waiting to see if Rachael would take his wager.

"Fine, but when we realise I'm right you can spend the week being more bearable," Rachael said coldly and Garfield's ears dropped. The group continued eating before Victor thought of something more relevant to say.

"If evil always rises up to face off with the good guy then that would mean the good guy doing nothing means the will be no evil." Victor said instantly confusing Garfield and causing Rachael to shake her head.

"You're missing the fundamental difference between good men and bad men. Good men only tend to act when something affects them personally whereas bad men act because they are more ambitious, more driven." Rachael said in a factual tone. "You need to think about it, who of you can honestly say that got into crime fighting because they felt like fighting crime and not because events in life conspired against them."

Rachael looked as the others sat in awkward silence taking an occasional bite of their food. "My point exactly," She said before developing a certain sense disbelief, "Have you not noticed the traits we all share?" The others shook their heads. "Who may I ask has a mother here, no one, neither do Starfire or Richard. Thus we all only have father figures."

The group stared at Rachael and she continued pointing a Wally. "You see it is our differing relations with our father figures that define each one of us. You for example have you uncle as a father figure, like Joseph and Richard you desire to live up to his name but unlike either of those two you're totally confident about doing it and thus unlike those two you hold no resentment towards him. You're a hero because you want to live up this image and of course to allow you to squat in at the Tower."

The group stared at her in shock but Rachael then turned to Joey, "And you Joseph, you have two father figures, your long time absent dad and your beloved brother. You loved and idolized your brother; he raised you like a son in father's years of warfare. And then there's your father, a man who loves you but has seen little of you in your life because of his duty. You resent him for taking his duty above you yet you can't help but love and respect him and you secretly desire to follow in his footsteps."

Rachael was almost unrelenting in her verbal assault. "And then there's you Victor. Your father saved your life, you enjoy his company and share his love of technology and science, yet you still hold things against him. You resent the fact that you're now unable to take part in your beloved sports, that's why you got into this whole hero thing. I think you even hate the fact that he saved your life only to find yourself disabled. I bet you bullied or offended those who different only a few months ago and now you find yourself among them desiring to be accepted."

Victor hung his head in shame as Rachael turned to her next victim. "And you Garfield, when was the last time you spoke to Robot-Man, you know the last member of your little family..." Rachael was cut off when Garfield took her by the throat from across the table. She couldn't understand his violent reaction as she gasped for air. "I was just stating the facts, it's not my fault you can't handle the truth."

"You might not know Rachael," Garfield said softly as he released her throat, realising she did not mean offense but simply failed to understand that it is not considered acceptable to point out peoples flaws in public. "But it's not really normal to sit there insulting people." Rachael sighed and looked at the sad looking Victor and Joey as well as the shocked looking Wally.

"Sorry," Was all Rachael muttered as she quickly left the restaurant. Garfield could have sworn he heard her cry as she left. Garfield looked at the rest of the guys who all looked glum and he sighed before deciding to go after Rachael. Garfield ran out into the rapidly cooling night, sniffing the air to find the longer visible Rachael. He picked her scent and pounded after her in human form. He quickly caught up her and walked alongside her.

Garfield looked over at Rachael whose streaks of violet hair hung down over face, the stains of tears visible on her cheeks. Her breath was visible in the cold as she ploughed onwards refusing to look at him. "Come on Rach," He said softly and she sighed before stopping but she continued to look away from him. "Everyone will be fine, we all say things that cause offense now and then." Rachael sniffled in rare show of emotion as she continued to look away.

"You don't understand what it's like being me." Rachael said with her voice cracking.

"That's because you won't let understand. You know so much about us but you've only known us a week and yet we know barely anything about you. I want to understand Rae but you're going to have to let me." Garfield set sweetly placing his hand on her shoulder. Rachael was unsure as to whether she wanted to hug him or break his arm but opted for neither.

"Maybe another time," Rachael said before holding out her hand with a slight smile, "Would you like me to fly you home." Garfield raised his eyebrows causing Rachael to give him a stare but he took her hand. With that Rachael took off with Garfield in hand. The duo flew across sky and the city soon came into view, Garfield looked down at the sparkling city below, it was not the bright lights of San Francisco that illuminated the ground today though, but the fires of burning buildings and armour.

Garfield then looked up at Rachael above him, her dark dress fluttering in the wind; her dark hair which was now just below her shoulder in length was streaking behind her. Garfield smiled as they flew in silence. The Tower eventually came into view and the pair slowly lowered down on top of it. "Just remember Rae..." Garfield said with Rachael smiling slightly, "You need to buy tofu." Rachael slapped him before poking his chest.

"Every time we have a moment..." Rachael stopped as she too spotted Dick and Starfire looking at them from the edge of the roof, naked and intertwined. After a few moments to gather her thoughts Rachael gave a sorry look before turning back to the loved up duo, "On the cold wet roof, really." She then took Garfield by the hand dragged the staring boy down stairs.

"So we have moments," Garfield said with a smile. Rachael stopped dead and with a single flick of her wrist she threw Garfield off the roof. She listened with a slight sense of pleasure as Garfield screamed before there was a large splash. She then headed calmly inside. Upon watch all of this Starfire turned back to Dick.

"I don't believe it was necessary for them to leave," Starfire said sweetly but Dick stared back blankly.

"Yes it was," He said politely before passionately kissing her. Down in the waters below the Tower Garfield sat waist deep in water. The water caused his hair the sag down over his eyes and his pointy ears to drop slightly.

"So uncalled for," Garfield muttered to himself as he dragged himself out of the water.


	25. Chapter 24: That Night

25th Chapter up. :) This ones a shorty before I move onto the following day. Points out a few differences between that characters and the their regular universe versions. Please R and R ,I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Garfield trudged his way into the lift, his soaked clothes dripping water onto the marble floor of the lobby. Garfield pressed the button that would take him to his floor and waited patiently for his floor as his clothes leaked water. Dragging himself down the hallway he slammed his fist on the door to his room. After a few moments Rachael opened the door from the couch with her powers. Rachael who was now clad in a night gown did not even look up from her book as the drenched Garfield stomped by behind her and headed up to his room.

Rachael almost smirked to herself as she heard the floor squelch as Garfield as he passed but she was close to feeling bad about throwing him into the sea, though she wasn't about to tell him that. Rachael flicked through the pages of her book absorbing the words and forming the images they created vividly in her mind. She had made her way through about two dozen pages when Garfield returned now in a dressing gown himself. The teens remained silent as Garfield flicked the TV on and watched without saying a word to Rachael.

"One for holding grudges are we Garfield," Rachael said after a while despite rather enjoying the silence that existed between them. Garfield only pouted and continued to watch the mindless drivel that played out on the TV in front of him. "There is no need to be so childish Garfield." With that Garfield seemed to snap his eye twitching slightly as he turned to face her.

"Me childish, dude you just threw me into the water because you can't deal with your feelings..." Garfield was cut short in his rant when Rachael took him by the throat with her powers and suspended him in the air. After overcoming his initial shock Garfield continued, "Why do you keep acting like you don't have emotions, I've been in your mind..." Garfield stopped when he realised his mistake. Rachael wasn't sure if she was about to fly into a rage or break down and cry.

"You... you went into mind. How dare you?" Rachael screamed as she began throttling Garfield, "I can't believe you, it's everything that I am my feelings, my secrets and you're trampling around in my head. Why were you even in my room are you spying on me." Rachael continued the barrage but Garfield wasn't listening, as far as he saw it he wasn't the one to blame here.

"Well if you weren't constantly playing miss creepy and mysterious." Garfield retorted causing Rachael to drop him and begin storming up the stairs, "Why can't you act like a normal person." Garfield continued to yell after her but she wasn't listening. Rachael reached her room and slammed the door behind her. Rachael sat down with her back to her door and rested her head against it.

"I'm not creepy..." Rachael muttered to herself before, despite her usual control over her emotions, she began weeping uncontrollably. On the floor below Garfield sighed before letting rage get the better of him and he slammed his fist against the wall before storming out of their room and down the hallway towards the lift. Once inside he began frantically pressing the button to take him to the bottom floor. After a few presses Garfield lost his cool again and repeatedly slammed his fist into the button console.

* * *

><p>"Well I'm depressed," Victor said in a slightly chirpy manor as he, Joey and Wally drove home, "I don't know about you lot but the big man is going to be getting himself some well deserved sleep." Wally and Joey nodded before Wally spoke up.<p>

"Do you reckon we're going to get some sort of reward for saving the city, you know a real reward and not just the fame and the glory." Wally said with a grin and Victor shook his head. Wally sighed as Joey laughed. "I suppose fame equals women though huh." Victor laughed at Wally's statement before responding.

"Yeah but you wear a mask so how are they going to know it's you?" Victor said calmly and Joey smirked again. "The ladies know I'm 'The Cyborg' so I'm in, well more so than Olympic gold medallist Victor Stone ever was." Wally smiled as the car approached the island.

"Still anonymity has its advantages; after all I can walk down the street without people staring which is nice." Wally responded and Victor laughed as he parked the car outside the Tower. The trio disembarked and headed into the tower laughing as they interchanged comments. As they approached the lift the doors opened and Garfield barged past them all. "Gar?" Wally called out as he passed. Victor decided to chase after Garfield whilst the other two watched from the lobby.

Victor followed Garfield slowly, watching as his green friend sat down on the edge of their and began throwing rocks across the bay. Victor set himself down next to Garfield and waited a few moments before placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "You all right green bean?" Victor asked as the green boy threw another rock across the lake. Garfield nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine, I don't know why I got so angry, I've been rather angry lately don't know why." Garfield said as Victor looked at him. Victor looked over his friend, from the claws and fur visible on his hands to the point ears and spiked teeth in his mouth.

"You're changing Garfield, you know that. When we first met green bean you looked like a normal kid who happened to be green. Now you have claws on your hands and pointy ears on your head, you're becoming more animal every Garfield. Maybe it's your psychology that is changing now rather than you physiology. I'll need to take DNA samples again; I suppose I should collect the others to. Rachael and Star's DNA should give me an interesting evening." Victor said softly and Garfield nodded.

"Yeah maybe your right," Garfield said before rising to his feet, "wish me luck, I've got to go apologise to Rae." Victor smiled and headed back to the lobby collecting Wally and Joey along the way. The trio entered the lift and Victor was about to push the button when he realised the control panel was hanging off the lift's side. Victor sighed and began making repairs.

* * *

><p>Rachael sat with her head in her hands; she'd never spent so long in one place since leaving the monks, in the last week he had probably spoken to her more than anyone else in her life. If he found her creepy what did everyone else think? "I shouldn't care what people think of me," Rachael sighed before breaking down again, "Nobody understands me. It's not my fault I'm different, I only want to help this world and all I..." Rachael was interrupted by a knocking sound. Trying to regain control of her emotions before she melted the Tower, Rachael rose to her feet before opening the door.<p>

To her surprise Rachael found that nobody was on the other side of her door. It was then she heard the knock again and realised that it was coming from the window. Rachael made her way over to the window and pulled back the heavy draped curtains. Rachael jumped back at the site of Garfield smiling on the other side of the window. Rachael was about to blow Garfield off the building but Garfield waved his hands in a pleading manor and she decided to restrain herself.

"Look Rae," Garfield said softly, looking down at is feet, "I'm sorry ok, I don't what's up with me lately, I'm not normally so angry." Rachael shook her head and stepped closer t the widow. Garfield sweated slightly wondering if Rachael was going to send him into the bay again.

"But you meant what you said," Rachael said poking the glass of the window but with a hint of sadness still clear in her voice. Garfield sighed and nodded causing Rachael to turn away from him and rest her back against the window. Garfield did the same before continuing.

"There's something you should know," Garfield said softly and after Rachael maintained her silence he decided to carry on. "I'm changing, dying even," Garfield stopped when he heard Rachael gasp on the other side of the window but he continued talking. "I've been trying to hide it from Vic forever but he's worked it out so I might as well tell you myself. My DNA is changing, leaking. Different animal features are becoming part of my normal form. I have claws, additional senses and that's great but things are changing in my head, I as I am may... stop."

Garfield turned to see Rachael looking at him with a shocked face and he nodded. Rachael thought to herself for a few moments before speaking. "All my life I've been told my fate," Rachael said sadly as she placed her palm on the glass. "There are some things in life we can't change; we just have to make the most out of what we can."

"I'm sure Vic will find something to stop it, I'm just worried about how far gone I'm going to be before he does." Garfield sighed, "And I really am sorry about before." Rachael nodded and smiled before turning so she faced away from him again. "Don't suppose you're going to tell me about your fate."

"Maybe another time Garfield," She said with a small smile as she closed her curtains. Garfield sighed and gazed out over the bay as the stars reflected from its surface.

* * *

><p>Slade arrived back in the living room just as William put his phone down. "Interesting development sir," William said as his friend arrived and Slade beckoned for him to continue. "I have just made my retirement know sir, and it appears the Empire could use our services." Slade raised his eyebrows and William continued, "This does rather solve our employment problems, though I'll still go collect our underground man, we always have a backup plan then. We've been asked to meet the Field Marshall onboard the Ark Royal at five o'clock tomorrow."<p>

"What sort of work are we looking at here?" Slade asked and William shrugged as the duo sat and watched TV. "Since when did the Empire use mercenaries?"

"The last time I remember use using mercs was in India, we hire to take out the infrastructure before we went in. There was no way for India to link the attacks to us so all was good. That's probably what we'll be looking at." William said and Slade nodded.

"Where are we going to be then?" Slade asked, "Are we in for some nice weather?"

"The have to trying to take their luck with the new west African super state, it doesn't even have a name yet so they'll be a simple job. The Empire controls all of east Africa along with all of their former territory in the west. If this is right they could control the entire continent by the end of the year." William said before grinning, "Nice to know we have a powerful business partner."

Slade smirked before becoming a bit glum, "The funerals are soon, I'm not sure how Rose is taking it and I haven't heard from Joey in days."

"Aye I hear you, I'm flying out to Russia later in the week, meeting up with the Cosmonaut's father, to give my respects and everything." William said softly and Slade nodded, William raised his glass to a quick toast. "To the fallen I guess." Slade matched this call and the duo turned back to the TV.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we're locked up here Star," Dick said as he tried the life button in his room, "We might have to wait a while before we go out for that dinner. I'd let you fly us out here but it's bound to rain." Starfire smiled as she watched TV and Dick took his phone out and made a call. "I'll just deal with something."<p>

"Hi Alfred good to speak to you, is Bruce there? Right thanks. Hey Bruce, about our discussion, I can't leave the city right now, I have things I'm fighting for here." Dick said softly down the phone. "You know I think that you should be continuing under the mantel."

Starfire glanced up at her boyfriend as he entered deep discussion with his mentor before turning back to the TV. Starfire smiled as her fungus programme came on and reclined to watch it deciding she might be here a while as Dick began discussing his mentor taking up a new sidekick.

"Look Bruce there are dozens of kids out there that need help just like I did, you could take a couple on, lighten the load and everything." Dick said with a grin, "You could carry on for years with the right people round you Bruce. You need a team Bruce, an everyday one. It's worked wonders for me."


	26. Chapter 25: Genetics

Chapter up. This is a short one but I like it so here you go. Please R and R, thanks to those who have. I hope you enjoy. :) I should update by Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

_The following morning..._

Victor lay back in his bed wondering what he should do for the day; he was going to take samples of team's DNA. He wasn't sure what Dick's DNA would do for him but he decided he would use it as a base sample along with his own. Victor sighed and clawed himself out of his bed before heading downstairs. On the way down he spotted Joey crashed out on his couch. "Does that kid ever go home?" Victor muttered to himself as he reached the bottom floor of his apartment.

Victor began making his breakfast as his father joined him in the kitchen, "Morning Victor," Silas chirped as he joined his son. Victor nodded and continued to make his breakfast. "Joseph!" Silas yelled as he spotted the boy on his couch, "Would you like breakfast?" An upward pointed thumb appeared over the back of the couch and Silas smirked. "You make our friend some breakfast Victor," Silas said calmly, "I was sorting out Mr Wintergreen's ship yester so I'll have to sterilise those needles you wanted."

Victor nodded as his father walked over to the worktable on the other side of the room and set about working on the needles. Victor began frying more bacon with one hand whilst making waffles with the other hand. "Best message the others and get them to come up here." Victor said as he served up the food and passed the finally risen Joey a plate. Victor sat at the table and set out the message before tucking into his breakfast.

"What do you expect to find in their genetics Victor?" Silas asked as he removed the needles from their sterilising fluid. "I suppose the powers they possess will show in your friends DNA. This will certainly be an interesting experience. We should probably take a couple of samples from each person just to be thorough." Victor nodded and shovelled some more food down his throat.

"It's mainly Garfield and Rachael's I'm interested in, though Joey here's ability to dematerialize himself before inhabiting people could prove very useful if we could harness that power." Victor said causing Joey to smirk as he too finished off his breakfast. "Best to have us all on record." Almost on cue a knock sounded at the door and Victor rose to his feet to answer it.

He found Garfield stood at the door with Rachael stood a few feet behind him. "Come in we have work to do," Victor said as he walked over to the worktable and picked up a flask and a needle. "We are going to take urine and blood samples from each of you, who's going first?" Victor asked with a smile and Rachael grabbed the urine bottle before heading upstairs leaving Garfield with the needle. Victor grinned and lent in close with the needle. "This won't hurt a bit."

* * *

><p>Slade tightened his tie and took one last look at himself in the mirror. Upon his examination he repositioned his eye patch before smiling. "Damn it Slade you've still got it." He said to himself before heading towards the door. "Rose, I'm going out, your brother should be round at lunch time." Slade shouted through his house before stepping out of his home. Outside William, Hive and Mammoth all stood by a car suited and booted. "Are we ready gentlemen?"<p>

The four men climbed into the large black four by four and William began to drive them towards their pick up. "We'll be collected by a helicopter at the harbour and flown out to the Ark Royal which is only a few miles off shore at the moment." William said calmly as they drove down the hills towards the glistening bay below, the silhouette of the vast aircraft carrier visible as the sun burned behind it on the horizon.

"This is the start of a new era for us;" Slade said proudly, "Mr Wintergreen is going to meet an underworld contact for us later today but now we're meeting our contact within the Empire." The two men in the back nodded as the car pulled up outside the harbour and the four men disembarked. Following Slade's lead they strode across the pier towards the helicopter at the end of it.

"General Wilson, Colonel Wintergreen." The pilot said as they approached and the two men nodded. "Climb aboard." The four men boarded the helicopter and strapped themselves in. After a few moments the helicopter soared into the air and surged out into the bay. The four men in rear section of the helicopter sat in silence as the flying machine rapidly crossed the bay. Only a couple of minutes had passed when the helicopter set itself down on the deck of the air craft carrier.

The four men stepped out on to the deck as an officer strode towards them. The man stood at an impressive six foot six, with eyes almost as dark as his ebony skin tone. Even though he was wearing an officer's hat it was clear he was bald beneath it. The man smiled reviling a shiny set of teeth below before he saluted the new arrivals. The men saluted back before the officer spoke, "It's good to see you again William," the officer called out in a think West Indian accent. "And Mr Wilson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Slade walked over and shook the man's hand, "Field Marshall Kingston I believe," Slade said with a smile and the man nodded. "Mr Wintergreen has said you may have some work for us." Kingston nodded as the men made their way across the deck and entered the control tower. He beckoned the men to a table in the centre of the room and the men positioned themselves around it. Slade looked down at the table and saw a map of Africa upon it. The continent was divided into two colours, everywhere on the eastern three quarters or so of the maps was red along with several other territories on the remaining quarter. The remaining area was blue.

"As you'll know being that you led the Allied forces in Africa the peace settlement between the once separate nations is unstable." Kingston said pointing at the blue part of the map. "They've taken a stab at forming a single nation and as expected it's all gone down the pan. Now the Empire would rather not be forced into incorporating the east into our lands. To be frank we have no use for an empty desert. But several warlords have risen to power, there are genocides, mass rapes and countless other atrocities being committed on those lands and we'd like you to stop it."

"How much are you willing to offer us and we're going to need all the facts, who, where, when etcetera." Slade asked calmly as the Field Marshall walked over to a computer.

"You'll be saving us billions Mr Wilson so I wouldn't worry about your payment. As for the other details..." Kingston said as he threw a file onto the table. "Most of these warlords are meeting each other on an oil rig. Don't ask me why, we assume they're planning to divide their wealth. Now of course we can't kill them as we'd be seen as defying the treaty, whereas you remove any risk to us." Slade smiled and nodded as the group turned to leave. "Oh and Mr Wilson, they're meeting in a few hours, so you're going to have to move sharpish."

* * *

><p>Dick sat on Victor's couch as the half cybernetic man worked on mapping their DNA using a remarkable programme on his computer. In front of him Garfield and Wally sat playing a game, Joey had headed home once Victor had his same and Rachael was sat upon the kitchen counter reading a novel. Dick glanced over at Starfire who was as usual barely dressed but he could see she was still depressed about the previous day's events. He had taken her for a meal, admitted upon texting Victor for ideas, but he still see she was in pain.<p>

He decided he would talk to her about it later; he'd already had to do a long building up speech to Bruce. Dick turned his attention turned back to the objective at hand when the screen in front of him flashed on. "What do have?" Dick asked Victor as his friend walked over and began examining the screen. Starfire looked over to see as well but the others didn't even glance up from their activities.

"It's amazing, Star looks very similar to a human and from her description of her species' internals they're remarkably similar. And yet her DNA is completely different. This is remarkable, there are only small differences between our DNA and a chimpanzee's and yet we're so different whereas her Star's DNA is vastly different from our own but she could easily pass herself off as human."

Victor then flicked over to the next file. "You and I are just normal humans as we'd expect. Wally here is going to take men a few days, his differences are surprisingly minor. The case is similar with Joey; the only odd thing with him is that it appears his condition is hereditary. Then we come to Rachael." Rachael herself finally looked up to see what he had to say about her.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen, she's not a half breed or interspecies creature as we know it, there is not a mix of two different sets of DNA. There are literally two separate strings of DNA, she's a chimera." Victor said and turned to see Rachael looking at him in a way that asked what it meant. "An interspecies creature such as a liger, a lion tiger combo, is a mix of two strings of DNA a unique creature which is neither one nor the other, whereas you are essentially both at the same time."

Victor sighed, thinking. "I'm not sure if this means anything, though there is a bit warning. On the upside unlike a regular interspecies creature you will probably be able to have children, but we don't know which set of DNA will be passed on. Like I said though I've never seen anything like it, you're not like a child of your parents so much as a clone of them both combined. I think the human DNA strand is quite literally your mother's exact strand of DNA. I'm taking a wild guest when I say that the two of you probably look pretty similar."

Rachael nodded and silently left the room, "The rest of you can go as well." Victor said and the team began to leave but Victor took Garfield by the shoulder. "Not you green bean." Garfield sighed and watched the others leave before turning back to his friend.

"That bad huh," Garfield said but Victor shook his head. Garfield was confused but Victor continued.

"Actually no that's kind of the problem. On the upside we'll never have to live out our deal which is a shame cause I was looking forward to shooting you in the face but hey you can't have everything in life. The rate of change in your physiology is slowing massively; I believe it was linked to puberty, which is interesting. The thing is after checking your urine sample you have hormone levels are enormous, we're talking animal mating season big." Victor said and Garfield nodded with a grin. Victor raised an eyebrow before continuing, "How much do you think about sex?"

"When do I not? Why do you think I didn't want a girl being put with me, thankfully she'd be able to stop me if I did try anything." Garfield said with a grin.

"How are you restraining yourself?" Victor said shocked and Garfield leant in close and whispered.

"Let's just say I have an ice pack." Garfield said before the duo burst out laughing. Victor put his arm around Garfield. "Look I'm sorry about not giving you all the details right away."

"No problem little man, but I'm afraid you're going to getting injections from here on out. A hormone suppressant a day keeps that rape charge from Rachael away." Victor said with a smile as he pulled a needle from the desk.


	27. Chapter 26: A Second Meeting

Chapter up, hope you like it. Please R and R, I like feed back. I should update again by Monday. Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Deathstroke pulled on his mask and glanced over to his men before turning his attention to Robot Man and the T-Ship. "Thank you for aiding again Mr Steele," Deathstroke said through his mask and Robot Man nodded. "Colonel take your position, Sergeant, Private are you ready." Deathstroke climbed into his seat and closed the dome around him. After a few moments the others did the same before Wintergreen came over the radio.

"We best be swift with this on lads, I've got to be back by lunch time to watch United." Wintergreen called out over the radio causing Deathstroke to shake his head and beckon for Robot Man to get going. The Ship trundled out of the door and lined itself up on the street before surging down it at incredible speed. The ship arced into the sky rotating so that its roof faced towards the ground and then with a burst of unimaginable power the Ship tore across the sky.

The Ship continued to accelerate reaching a seemingly inconceivable speed before the Ship began its equally rapid deceleration. "Two minutes till jumping point." Robot Man called out from the centre of the ship. The Ship was vibrating violently as it made its decent towards the Earth.

"Ok lads," Wintergreen began calling from the back, "When Mr Steele gives the call our domes will open and we'll be launched from the Ship. When I give the signal open your parachute and we'll begin our decent towards the rig. I'll pick off the security with my sniper rifle on our way in and then we'll make our way inside." Almost on cue the alarm sounded on the Ship and the four soldiers' domes popped open. The team were sent plummeting towards the ground at an incredible speed.

Deathstroke waited to pull his cord as they fell in unison. Then the call came over the radio and Deathstroke pulled his cord with all his might. The sudden resistance of the parachute opening briefly winded Deathstroke but he quickly regained his focus and began glancing at the sky around them. Deathstroke almost had a heart attack when he realise that opposed to the three plain parachutes the he and the others had gone with Wintergreen had a huge Union Flag parachute. "William, I thought the whole point of this mission was that it couldn't be linked with the Empire." Deathstroke yelled but his friend simply shrugged.

"You got to admit sir, I have class." Wintergreen smirked and he raised his rifle to his shoulder lining up the oil rig. Wintergreen squeezed off a few shots accounting for the wind and gravity with expertise and skill. "Like shoot fish in a barrel sir." Wintergreen fired a few more shots before turning to Deathstroke, "It's done sir."

The group approached the rig, descending unseen towards the vast metal construct despite the bright sunshine burning down upon them. Deathstroke crashed down onto the rig and heard the others touch down around him. "We believe they're going to meeting on the upper floors we're the cafeteria is." Deathstroke said as he beckoned the men to follow him, taking point of the group with his hands extended holding a silenced pistol.

Deathstroke approached the nearest door and creaked it open slightly. Looking down the small gap he could see a single man in a high visibility jacket whistling softly to himself. Deathstroke motioned for the others to stay still as he opened the door slowly before moving swiftly across the gap between himself and the worker. In a single swift movement Deathstroke smashed his gun over the back of the man's head sending the unconscious worker slumping towards the ground. Deathstroke grabbed the man as he fell and bundled him into a nearby storage cupboard. "It's your lucky day buddy," Deathstroke said as he shut the cupboard door.

The others advanced past Deathstroke and took up their positions at the door as Deathstroke moved up to join them. They could hear movement on the other side of the door, so Deathstroke beckoned for the men to ready themselves. Deathstroke smashed his foot through the door and the large steel frame swung open. Deathstroke rushed forward firing several rounds into a pair of guards who were stood in the room before they could react. Deathstroke span and fired another round into a third guard who was raising his weapon to his shoulder.

Deathstroke turned to see the others finish off the remaining guards. "I believe sir, that this room is the guards' barracks, which will certainly make things easier for us." Wintergreen said as he observed all the beds in the room they were occupying. "That and I don't think they got a shot off, so we could well still be unknown." Deathstroke nodded and the squad moved on up a staircase which spiralled towards their targets.

* * *

><p>Garfield collected his needles and began to leave Victor's room when his friend called out to him. "Like I said you're going to have to take those, we don't want doing anything you might regret, plus anymore changes and you might end up giving off pheromones. And there's no guarantee that it would human women that come running." Garfield laughed and left the room heading into the hallway and across to his room.<p>

Entering his room he found it empty and figured Rachael must have been in her bed room. Garfield sat himself on the couch and flicked the TV on, watching one of his favourite cartoons. It was then that his acute hearing picked up what he could have sworn sounded like crying coming from Rachael's room. "If I knock the door she'll deny it," Garfield thought to himself as he looked up at the door, "But if I get caught in her room she'll kill me."

Garfield walked slowly up to Rachael's room and placed his ear against the door. He could hear Rachael sigh on the other end, "Ok she's not crying that's good." Garfield was about to knock on the door when he changed his mind. Instead he turned into a fly and buzzed under the door before setting himself on the ceiling. Looking down with his fly eyes he saw Rachael sat cross legged on her bed. She sighed once more and rubbed the back of her head.

Rachael floated off her bed and gazed out of the window. "I know you're there Garfield," She muttered without turning but Garfield stood stock still as he clung to the ceiling. "I'm an empath Garfield I can feel that you're here." She eventually grew impatient and used her powers to turn him back into human form. Garfield fell like a stone and slammed into the ground below. He rubbed his head, pleased he had been wearing his Doom Patrol costume or this situation would have been remarkably awkward.

"How did you do that I mean you changed me?" Garfield said before remembering why he was here, "Are you ok, I heard crying and I just wanted to check you know..." Rachael looked at him with a confused expression. It was then that Garfield heard the crying again and realised it was coming from directly above Rachael's room. "Starfire." Rachael nodded and smiled slightly. "Shouldn't lover boy be talking to her?"

"I felt him leave a few minutes ago," Rachael sighed as the duo looked at her ceiling. "It would appear Richard has problems dealing with his emotions." Garfield nodded before responding.

"Or he could just suck at relationships and socially awkward around women." Garfield said surprisingly bluntly. Rachael almost found herself laughing but she decided to deny Garfield that satisfaction. "So you're sure you're ok? I'm I guess you just found out you couldn't have kids, that must be pretty upsetting."

Rachael sighed, "I read Garfield, it was a simple matter of science that it would not be possible." She said coldly but her tone did sadden when she continued, "I suppose it was a kick in the gut to find it that it is in fact biologically possible but I couldn't bring a child into the world knowing they might be like me. I don't expect you to know what it's like being forced to control your emotions but I'm not about to inflict that on anyone else."

Garfield nodded silently about to speak before another wail of tears from the floor above. "Should one of talk to her," Garfield asked but Rachael shook her head.

"Her emotions are particularly strong at the moment, she has killed her sibling, I suppose this is understandable. It would unwise for us to try to and comfort her at this moment considering how dangerous she can be." Rachael said as she looked upwards. "Though her emotions are starting to give me a head ache."

"That power is so cool." Garfield said with childish admiration but Rachael shook her head.

"I concede this ability may once have had uses when I was among the monks but it is different now that I'm close to couples, you understand." Rachael said expecting some level of sympathy but all she got was a cheesy grin from Garfield. "Look it is quite difficult to understand these emotions considering that I haven't... you know experienced it myself. I can pick up emotions from all over the city; it wares me down a little. I think being in such a populated city alongside Miss Emotional up there is making it a little harder to control my emotions."

"Wait so you can feel other people having sex from like a mile away." Garfield said with the same grin and Rachael nodded slightly infuriated, beginning to wonder if Garfield only heard what he wanted to hear. "That is so awesome; seriously you could be like a private investigator, busting people for affairs and stuff. And I could follow them around without them knowing, Cy could but cameras and... Oh we could get Joey to take control of them to make them have the affairs in the first place."

Rachael shook her head in a mix of disbelief and disgust as she brushed past him to make her way down stairs and on to the couch. "You're actually worse than some of the people we've gone up against do you know that Garfield." Rachael said as the duo headed down stairs. "I mean how can you take this attitude towards being a hero, Wonder Woman gave her life to save the city, she was barely older than we are."

Garfield sighed and looked at her, "People die in this job it's just the way it is, heroes die, villains die even the people we're trying to save die half of the time." Garfield said in a surprisingly cold manor before becoming chirpy, "So would you like me to make lunch?"

"Are you serious about anything Garfield?" Rachael said with a sigh and the green boy leapt to his feet before heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Nightwing made his way across the roof tops of the city, scaling the walls of the buildings that he could not reach the roofs of in a single leap. He would not normally go on patrol this early in the day but Starfire was crying and he'd decided he was way out of his depth. Fighting crime seemed to relax him; maybe it was because he'd been doing it so long. He'd rather be here than dealing with a depressed Starfire; he wasn't sure what that said about him but he didn't really care.<p>

Nightwing jumped down to a lower rooftop and began scanning the streets below for any devious activities below. He found nothing out of the ordinary other than the fact that the streets were almost entirely empty. People were still making their way back into the city after the weekend's events. There were still several fires that were visible on the city's skyline, with rubble of numerous destroyed buildings littering the streets. Nightwing had expected the city to be awash with looters, but it seemed they had left as well.

Nightwing moved on and made his way across several more buildings before he felt a vibration from his utility belt. Nightwing took hold of his communicator and flicked it open, grinning when it showed him a bank robbery was taking down the road. "My time to shine," Nightwing said to himself as he leapt from building to building, making his way towards the crime scene. In less than minute he covered the distance between him and the bank finding himself across the street from the bank.

Nightwing watched as three men emerged from the bank but to Nightwing's horror one of the men held a young at gun point. Nightwing remained calm waiting till the men faced away from him before making his move. Nightwing leapt from the building, rolling as he impacted with the floor and launching a birdarang at the hostage taker causing the man to crumple. The other two men swivelled and began to raising weapons. Nightwing launched his bo-staff towards one of the man, knocking him unconscious in an instant.

The third man raised a pair of handguns so that they were level with Nightwing and began firing. Nightwing slid beneath a volley of shots before diving towards the man. Nightwing took the man by both wrist and attempted to disarm him, but the man continued to let off shots one of which crashed into Nightwing's chest. Nightwing fell to the ground winded, but pleased he'd taken up Wintergreen's offer of armour.

Nightwing flipped back to his feet and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He quickly realised that the man was pointing his other gun at the girl who was stood stock still a few feet away. Nightwing could hear police sirens ringing off in the distance but he knew that they wouldn't make it in time. "Just let the girl go," Nightwing said but the man shook his head. "You fired a lot of shots there; you may not have any bullets left."

"I have two rounds left actually," The man said from beneath his balaclava in voice that suggested an intelligence that belied his occupation, "I fire two shots in the bank, six shots when you rushed towards me and four more when you took me by arms. The only thing is I'm not sure which gun the rounds are in. There could be two rounds for you, two for her or one a piece. "

"You could have just run away, what does killing people give you, but you didn't and now you're going to jail," Nightwing said calmly as a pair of police cars careered down the street towards them.

"You could have just let us go, what does stopping us give you, but you didn't and now somebody dies." The man said coldly before squeezing the trigger on both of his weapons.

* * *

><p>Victor continued to look through his samples, examining them in as much detail as possible. "You live with such an amazing set of individuals," Silas voice came from behind him and Victor nodded in agreement. "If their abilities could harnessed who knows how many lives we could save. Though I suppose the tech that made you could yet become common place." Victor sighed taking the thoughts to mind.<p>

"I can't say I'd wish being like this upon anyone else," Victor said sombrely, "But I'm glad you saved me, I never really thanked you, but I guess it took me a while to realise what I had and I suppose what I can become." Silas smiled and placed his hand on his sons shoulder.

"Look I'm going up to visit your mother's grave later, I'd really like it if you came with me." Silas said softly and Victor nodded with a sad smile. "I'll be setting off in about an hour; we could go for lunch after." Victor nodded again and rolled his way over to the crime computer which had just begun beeping.

"Bank robbery in down town, Dick's nearby," Victor said slightly confused as he'd heard Starfire crying on the floor above. "I'll send him to it he should be able to deal with it." Victor heard Starfire blubber again above him and decide to go and check if she was ok. "I'm gonna go see what's up with Star." Victor said to his father who smiled and nodded.

Victor left his room and strolled towards the lift. He walked towards the lift and pressed the now repaired button to take him to the floor above. After a few moments the lift stopped on Starfire's floor and Victor disembarked. He could hear Starfire on the far side of the room and he walked slowly over to her door knocking on it with his metallic fist. "Star, it's Vic, are you ok?"

Victor waited a few moments before twisting the handle and entering her room. "Star?" Victor called out as he entered and the alien looked up at him before turning to face away from him once more. "Are you ok Star?" Victor sat next to her at the end of her bed and decided he'd wait for her to let it all out.

"My home is gone, my family, my brother was missing and I killed my sister." Starfire said sadly leaving Victor unsure as to how to respond. "I am most grateful for your hospitality, but this world is not my own. Your culture is most strange to me, I am not sure if I can adapt."

Victor sighed deep in thought, "I've always lived here so I might not be the best person talk to about this but Garfield's moved around a lot as a kid, he came here from Africa and things are pretty different there. What is it that you miss most about home?"

"You food whilst often most delicious does not... how would you say agree with me. It is maybe the strangest thing yes." Starfire said with a slight smile and Victor nodded in an understanding manor. "I was a princess on my home world; they trained me to do a lot of things. I am a warrior, a leader and a scientist. I am supposed to be most versatile but..."

"You're a scientist?" Victor said with a grin and Starfire nodded eagerly. Victor but his arm round Starfire and brought them both to their feet heading towards the lift. "So do you know of any alien tech that could be useful?"

"I am proficient with fusion reactor technology." Starfire said with a beaming smile as Victor stared in shock.

"You know Star this could be the beginning of a most profitable relationship." Victor grinned as they stepped aboard the lift.

* * *

><p>Deathstroke and the team found themselves in the vast room where the meeting between the warlords was taking place. The team were crouched upon a catwalk some thirty feet above the table where the men were discussing the future of their fledgling nation.<p>

"We cannot continue to have our forces fighting against each other; the British will sense our weakness." The largest of the warlords, a pot bellied man with a thick moustache began their meeting.

"That is because you want the power for yourself," A smaller man with thick rimmed glasses retorted causing the bigger man to pout.

"Never mind the British, the rapes and massacres your men are committing are attracting the UN's attention, you're giving the British justification." A third man with a thick jaw and broad shoulders interrupted.

"That is why we have acquired the services of a General willing to serve our cause, we shall each contribute forces to his command but only a majority vote will allow us to guide him." A forth man who spoke in a wise tone added. The man the beckoned for the two men guarding the door to bring their new guest in and they obliged. The doors swung open and there stood a short man with a bald head who was clad in the instantly recognisable outfit of an SS officer.

"Immortus, that bastard," Deathstroke muttered as he chambered a round in his assault rifle raising the weapon to his shoulder but Wintergreen grabbed the end of the weapon. "He murdered my son, he killed Grant Will, he killed Grant." Deathstroke hissed, his tone going from angry to sad.

"Sergeant Hive hook your line on the catwalk above the door, you can prevent them from escaping, Private Mammoth and Mr Wilson, you can go down here, I'll provide cover from up here." Wintergreen said as he positioned himself, lining up the armed guards in his sights as the others hooked up their lines. "Now." Wintergreen squeezed off two shots dropping the guards at the door as Hive crashed down in front of the door using his shield to deflect several shots.

Deathstroke landed on the floor and placed his rifle on his shoulder spraying into the dozen or so warlords and their aides who stood round the table. Mammoth landed next to him and unleashed a thunderous volley into the group. "Finish them off Mr Mammoth." Deathstroke spotted Immortus leaving through a side door and he set out in hot pursuit. "You." Deathstroke yelled as he cornered Immortus in a dead end.

Immortus turned to face Deathstroke and quickly got a look of recognition on his face. "I do believe we've met, General Wilson if I remember correctly." Immortus said coldly as Deathstroke raised his assault rifle to his shoulder.

"You killed my son; no one messes with my family. I thought I killed you the last time but I won't make the same mistake twice." Deathstroke said icily before firing the few remaining rounds in his clip into Immortus' chest. To Deathstroke's horror and surprise Immortus looked down at his chest before walking forward towards Deathstroke. Immortus then, in a single movement plunged a blade through the weak spot in Deathstroke's armour at his hip.

"Unfortunately for you Mr Wilson, I am Immortal." Immortus said with a smile that quickly disappeared when Deathstroke grabbed Immortus' wrist and removed the blade from his abdomen.

"Unfortunately for you Mr Immortus, so am I."


	28. Chapter 27: Losses

Chapter up. :) Hope you all enjoy, please R and R and all that. Hope you like it, I should update again by Wednesday. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Deathstroke and Immortus circled each other slowly, Deathstroke's armoured boots clinking with the metallic floor of the rig. "What use is battle then? Neither of us can be victorious." Immortus said coldly causing the enraged Deathstroke to swing his fist towards Immortus before taking a jab with the blade that Immortus skilfully blocked and disarmed him of.

"You killed my son; if I can't kill you then just have to make suffer." Deathstroke hissed viciously, leaping towards Immortus and landing a flurry of jabs. Immortus returned blows as he threw Deathstroke into a wall with a surprising feat of strength.

"Why are you so angry, you are Immortal, it was inevitable that your son die before you? You have made the first fatal error of immortality; you've developed an emotional attachment with the mortals." Immortus said calmly as Deathstroke climbed to his feet. "I have spent centuries as a General, I have lead armies in almost every conflict in human history, I am what you can become. You are letting emotions drive you; you fail to see what we could be together."

"What is it that you have in mind?" Deathstroke said as he glared at Immortus, "I am mercenary yes, but I have morals, I'm only fight against those who deserve it. Not like you, you're willing to fight for these butchers." Immortus smirked and looked at Deathstroke.

"The moral mercenary, well I'll be. It could work yes, at least this way you won't kill another one of my employers." Immortus said Wintergreen arrived in the hallway with his gun at his shoulder but Deathstroke held up his hand to ensure he didn't shoot. "Yes, I am most certainly willing to fight by your side, though we will need an army. A small elite force is all well and good, but I have acquired employment from a man who needs more heavy duty war supplies."

"We can provide that," Deathstroke said watching how Immortus reacted. The ancient General nodded, "I believe it would be wise for us to vacate this rig, wouldn't you General."

"Indeed I would General, though I will need to collect my payment first," Immortus said as he walked down the hall past Wintergreen. Wintergreen turned to face Deathstroke with an inquisitive look.

"Care to explain old friend," Wintergreen said maintaining his look, "I believe no more than a minute ago you intended to kill that man."

"He's immortal what am I supposed do, plus we could us his services, he has work for us." Deathstroke said sadly unsure as to whether he was making the right move. "I think we can trust him, he's immortal so he has nothing to lose by working with us."

Wintergreen nodded before grinning slightly, "But he has nothing to lose by screwing us over." Wintergreen said coyly and Deathstroke nodded. The pair walked down the hallway behind Immortus who re-entered the main room where Hive and Mammoth trailed him with their guns until Deathstroke signalled for them to lower their arms. Immortus headed over to the now blooded centre table and he collected a suitcase from beneath it.

Immortus placed the suitcase onto the table and entered the code necessary to open it. Flicking the case open the five men looked into the case to see the glow emanating from it. "You gentlemen have a lot to learn about being professional," Immortus said calmly as he closed the case and began making his way out of the oil rig. The other four followed and Immortus continued, "Currency is like nations, they all fall eventually. As mercenaries it is beneficial for us to receive payment only gold and diamonds for they always have value."

The men made their way to the top of the rig and Immortus, "I hate to inconvenience you gentlemen, but one of the men you shot was my helicopter pilot and I don't know where he put the keys. However I have suitcase full of diamonds and a few good men just helped me acquire it."

Deathstroke smiled slightly beneath his mask, "I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

* * *

><p>Garfield handed hand Rachael a plate of food and sat next to her with a plate of his own. Garfield scooped a few forks of tofu into his mouth before turning to face Rachael who was eating with one hand whilst reading her book with the other. He looked from her violet hair to her violet eyes. "I got to ask Rae, how did you get purple hair?" Garfield said smiling and Rachael gave him a look.<p>

"My mother had violet hair, I didn't realise it wasn't normal till I got here, so how did you become green?" Rachael said as she continued to read her book. Garfield rubbed the back of his head wondering how to explain how he became this way.

"Long story really, in short I got bitten by a green monkey." Garfield said with a smile and Rachael gave him a look with raised eyebrows. It was clear to him that she wanted him to continue. "I got bitten by this monkey, I was dying it had poisoned me somehow. My parents worked on a cure and they gave it to me, it stopped me from dying but my genetics had been altered. Garfield Logan became Beast Boy, my life kind have spiralled from there really."

To his surprise Rachael sighed sympathetically, "If I'm honest my life spiralling before it began." She raised her eyebrows again and continued to read her book. Garfield smirked slightly and went back to eating his beloved tofu.

* * *

><p>Victor, Silas and Starfire stood round the table in the centre of Victor's living room scanning the blue prints Starfire had drawn up. Victor was running through all the sums in his mind, it wasn't that he didn't trust Starfire so much as he wanted to understand how it worked. "If this thing works Star power the entire eastern seaboard." Victor said with smile and Starfire beamed back.<p>

"Indeed this design is amazing construct," Silas said in awe as he too examined the specs. "You have to understand this technology could advance human society by a century, we could provide power to the third world, this could save millions of lives." Starfire took a few moments to comprehend what was being said to her before beaming once more.

"I am glad to have been most helpful." Starfire said with a huge grin. "I also know much about weapons technology if this would useful." Victor was instantly excited but Silas shot him down.

"It would not be wise to provide such knowledge; we know not who could get their hands on it." Silas said calmly before returning to his work. Victor's head dropped but Starfire continued to have a beaming smile. "Victor, we could set off now if you wish." Victor looked up at his father before nodding. "If you don't mind excusing us Starfire we have a private matter to attend to." The alien girl nodded sweetly as the two men left the room. The second they had left the room she hovered over to the worktable and began picking up parts that she would need.

Victor and his father entered the lift and Victor pushed the button to take them to the bottom floor. "I don't think I've been up since the funeral," Victor sighed softly, "With everything that's happened and me looking like this I guess I just hadn't had the chance." Silas placed his arm around his son.

"Me neither, I guess all this invasion talk has pushed it to the back of my mind, I honestly preferred not thinking about it." Silas said as the duo left the lift. Wally who was sat at his desk as usual barely glanced up from his magazine as they passed; he simply saluted and went back to his reading. The father and son returned the salute and walked out of the tower towards their car.

* * *

><p>Joey walked up his silent street, still empty after the events of the previous few days. Joey approached his house and slowly twisted the handle before going inside. He wanted to shout out and see if anyone was there but realised that he couldn't. Joey removed his shoes at the door and began walking around his house. He knocked the door to his sister's room and after a brief wait she opened it. "Hi Joey," She said sadly making him wonder what was wrong.<p>

He entered the room and sat next to her on her bed. Joey gave her a look that asked so many questions and Rose hung her head. "Dad's out there again, risking his life, I don't want him die." Rose said bubbling up once more, "Mum and Grant... I can't lose anyone else Joey." Rose burst into tears and Joey placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders before kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p>Nightwing slowly opened his eyes, having heard the crack of two shots to see a pair of police officers tackle the masked gunman who stood before him. "I'm alive," Nightwing said to himself before spotting the bloodied body of the young girl lying in the road about a dozen feet away from him. "Oh god." Nightwing leapt to his feet and rushed, stumbling to her side. Nightwing dropped to his knees next to the girl. He turned her head towards him and saw two empty blue eyes staring back. There were two small red holes in the centre of her skull.<p>

"Shit!" Nightwing screamed slamming his fist into the ground, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Nightwing sat next to girl and gently closed her eyes. He held his head in his hands quietly breaking into tears. He glared at the masked gunman as he was dragged towards the police car but the gunman smiled back.

"Looks like it's your lucky day kid," The man said with a grin. It took Nightwing a few moments to comprehend what was said to him. He was enraged; he could have killed the gunman there and then. It was only the sight of a woman who bared an unnerving resemblance to the girl who lay before him, with matching bright blonde hair and those same piercing blue eyes. The women looked over and her eyes widened instantly.

"Millie!" The woman screeched as she stood there in shock. Nightwing returned his head to his hands once more. He couldn't believe it; things had never gone this badly this before. He had never had someone he was trying to save die on him. He watched as the child's mother ran over and began cradling the girl in her arms, the girl's father stood behind the mother looking tearfully up to the sky.

"I'm so sorry," Was all Nightwing could muster as he rose to his feet and began walking back towards the tower. More police officers arrived to arrest the two unconscious men as Nightwing watched the car that carried the gunman trundled away. "I'll get you," Nightwing muttered angrily as it did so, "I'll get you."

* * *

><p>Garfield sat flicking through the television channels trying to find something to watch when he remembered that he needed to take his medication. He riffled through his pockets to try and find his needles and eventually pulled one from his pocket. He removed the cap from the needle and was about to jab it into his arm when Rachael grabbed hold of his wrist. "What in the name of Azar are you doing," Rachael said looking at him in shock, "You don't just stick anywhere you like." Her face softened slightly when it became clear to her he didn't understand. "What is in the needle anyway?"<p>

"It's hormone suppressants, they're supposed to make me less of animal or something. Victor thinks I'm going to start giving off Pheromones. I think he's just in denial over the fact that I'm a ladies' man." Garfield said with a smirk before running his hand through his hair. Rachael took the needle from his hand and held out his wrist before administering his injection. "Thanks Rae." He said with a grin as she returned to her reading.

"As long as it calms you down I'll stick you with it every day," Rachael muttered turning another page.


	29. Chapter 28: Decisions

Chapter up, not sure I totally like this chapter, it's a bridge to following chapter but it serves the role I wanted it to so all's well that ends well I suppose. Please R and R, I like feedback, help etc. Hope you enjoy, I'll try to update by the weekend. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

Victor strolled along the long winding path with his father by his side. The fields were lush and green, blotted only by the occasional tombstone. The cemetery was secluded, away from the hustle of the city, in the California sunshine after the storms had final cleared. Victor and his father walked in silence; there was only the sound of the birds in the trees that broke that silence. Victor's father held a large bunch of flowers in his hand, a mix of red and yellow that created a vibrant contrast. They had walked for about fifteen minutes when they finally reached their destination.

Victor and his father looked down on the tombstone that stood before them, simple in design and crafted out of bright cream marble. The pair stood in silence for a few moments neither wishing to break the serenity of the moment. Silas knelt down and placed the flowers up against the tombstone. "Ma," Victor said softly finally breaking the silence, "I miss you ma. I can't do the running no more, they think my implants might give me an edge. I've found myself in this superhero team, so maybe they're right. I'm trying to do good like you did ma, I'm just not sure I'm up to it."

Victor stepped back a little as Silas stepped forward, "I'm sorry I've not visited Elinore, you wouldn't believe all of the stuff that's been happing. A terrorist attack and an alien invasion happened if I was to name just two things. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you but I got Victor out of there ok. He's doing well all things considered; I had to use the cybernetic implants we were working on but they're not exactly concealable. He's a strong kid though he'll soldier on. I miss you Eli, but Victor and I must go on."

"I'll visit once a month ma, I promise," Victor said with a soft smile as Silas placed his arm around Victor's shoulders. "Garfield won at the Oscars, so you know ma. He got another one; you always did take a bit too much interest in his career." Victor smirked slightly at the way his mother had coddled Garfield. "Bye ma." Victor placed his arm round his father's shoulder as his father was doing to him. "Come on old man, let's go home." Silas chuckled and nodded before sighing in agreement.

* * *

><p>Slade and his men removed their armour in the warehouse. Each man placed his armour in his respective briefcase as Immortus moved the diamonds into a briefcase as well. "Ok gentlemen," William said as the group readied themselves, "I shall inform the Empire of our success shortly and have the payment wired into the company account. We shall divide the funds from there." Hive and Mammoth both nodded before making their way out of the warehouse. Cliff took one last look over the ship, giving Immortus a glare before saluting the others and also made his way out. Cliff had to rather heavily persuaded to let Immortus onboard but he eventually relented when Immortus explained his position as a mercenary.<p>

William and Slade were both now wearing expensive tuxedos, looking smart despite William's think yard brush moustache and Slade's goatee beard. Both men had full heads of grey hair that they were both rather proud of. Immortus turned to them, watching them through a monocle over his left eye. He was still clad in a black Waffen SS officer's uniform, with an officer hat upon his head. "Are you sure you don't want to change clothes mate," William said with a grin before making his way to the door. "You lot haven't been popular round here a while. Look Slade I've got to go mate, United are on and everything. I'll meet our contact and arrange that army once the match is over."

Slade turned to Immortus and gave him a piercing look. Immortus barely looked back when he started talking. "I accept you hold me responsible for the death of your son Mr Wilson, it is understandable, but you fail to acknowledge how many fathers you have left sonless and how sons you've left fatherless. It is a consequence of war, it is inevitable really. If you are wondering why I have chosen to stand by your side then it is simple really Mr Wilson. I cannot oppose you as we cannot stop each other and if you cannot beat them you join them. That and you are unwilling to bend your morals where as I am happy to live by yours."

"You don't get to judge me, your former SS." Slade said as the pair left the warehouse, Slade in his suit and Immortus with his long trench coat over his uniform. Each man held a briefcase as they made their way up the road. "It might be wise for us to visit the Titans, though I'm best going first or Mr Logan will attempt to tear your throat out." Immortus smirked slightly whilst glaring at several people who stared at him as they passed. The people recoiled slightly when Immortus twisted towards them with his arms extended.

"You must understand Mr Wilson," Immortus said coldly as the pair reached the top of the street and turned the corner, his thick German accent adding weight to his words. "I have been around for millennia, as you will learn eventually, any ideals I once held have long since died with history. What you believe now may well be consider depraved later in our worlds future, that is the great difficulty with living forever, everything you believe in will likely be outlawed eventual. But the thing I can say is that everything comes round in circles eventually. There were slaves in Africa in my child hood and there are slaves there now. I helped the Kahn annihilate a race of men and then I helped again as the Nazis did the same. The more things change the more they stay the same."

* * *

><p>Dick marched through the lobby of the Tower, not so much as acknowledging Wally who glanced up from his magazine as Dick passed. Dick stormed into the lift and furiously pushed the button to take him to his floor before punching the panel when it didn't happen as fast as he would have liked. Nightwing tore his mask the second he entered his room and made his way to the kitchen. He picked up a shot glass and a bottle of his favourite scotch. He tried to pour himself a shot but his hands were shaking so much he poured a glass full. He didn't care and began swigging the drink; once he'd finished the shot he began pouring himself another.<p>

"I failed," Dick muttered to himself as he made his way over to the window, looking out over the city. He started to drink directly from the bottle as he continued to stare out of the window, "I failed. I won't fail again; I'll get you, you bastard." Dick played the events over and over in his mind; he could still see the girl's eyes staring back to him. "Just a little TV, that'll calm me down." Dick thought to himself as he sat down on his couch and flicked the TV on. After much effort he managed to turn to his preferred news channel.

The presenter began: "Today in downtown San Francisco a young girl was murdered in yet another sign of our escalating crime levels. The girl, who cannot yet be named for legal reasons, was killed during a botched bank robbery. The girl died as a result of a failed rescue attempt by the masked vigilante believed to operate under the mantle of Nightwing. The incident raises concerns about the competence of this city's volunteer crime fighters. The robbery was committed by three men, two of whom are currently being held in the secure wing of the San Francisco General Hospital. The third man was arrested has been named as Noah Kuttler, Mr Kuttler is currently being held at the Vallejo Street Police Station, but he will be transported later this evening amid concerns over his safety."

"Damn it," Dick screamed as he smashed his glass against the window. Dick looked at the pictures of the man he'd witness kill the girl only an hour earlier and he could feel rage building inside. "That bastard kills a kid and they're protecting him. That's it, I can't do this anymore." Dick muttered to himself as he began tearing his armour off. He took one last look at the TV and saw a personal photo of the gunman laughing in a bar. "No, I'm not going to let you beat me." Dick marched over to his cupboard and opened it.

Dick used the cupboard as evidence storage; he liked to make sure he had proof against anyone he brought it, just in case. Dick scanned the shelves before finding what he was looking for. He took a black balaclava off one of the shelves and pulled it over his head, before looking on the shelf below. Dick picked a long barrelled darkly coloured revolver and opened the weapon, seeing that there were two rounds inside. Dick nodded and closed the weapon. "Just because I was trained by Batman," Dick muttered looking at the TV, "It doesn't mean I have to operate like him." Dick walked towards the lift grabbing his utility belt as he passed.

* * *

><p>Garfield at playing his videogames against Joey online, whilst texting his mute friend to communicate. Rachael sat flicking through her novel taking an occasional glace up to watch the display. Smirking slightly as Garfield lost for the third consecutive she rose to her feet and headed up towards her room, decided this rare opportunity with some peace and quiet to use her mirror. Rachael entered her room and sat cross legged in the middle of her room and picked up her mirror, staring into the mysterious mist that appeared inside. In that instant Rachael was taken into her own mind.<p>

Rachael stood taking a few moments to admire the stars that occupied the sky in her mind. She smiled slightly at its beauty before making her way towards the centre of her mind. She was unsure as to how much time had passed when the world instantaneously changed to lush rolling fields. Rachael knew she had entered Happy's domain and waited for the inevitable arrival of her bubbly doppelganger. "Hello!" Happy's voice screeched as she appeared in front of Rachael. "It's good to see you again; Garfield and Victor visited us the other day you know. I must say our friends are wonderful, they make me laugh."

"Everything makes you laugh Happy," Rachael sighed as the duo walked onwards through her mind. "You seem overly upbeat even for you Happy." The pink Rachael beamed back at regular Rachael who rolled her eyes at her doppelganger's antics. "I need to talk to Wisdom; there are questions I need to ask her." Happy nodded maintaining her smile as the pair re-entered the normal realm of Rachael's mind.

The duo made the long walk onwards towards the hub of her mind where her emotions tended to congregate. Rachael finally reached the hub with her skipping doppelganger in tow. Rachael sighed looking from each one of her doppelgangers to another till she spotted Wisdom in her yellow cloak and glasses. "I know why you are here Rachael, as should be expected really," Wisdom said coldly, "You wish to discuss your emotions hmm." Rachael nodded and Wisdom decided to continue.

"You are wondering about the strong emotions you feel for our friends confuses you yes, you don't know how to read our situation." Wisdom said and Rachael nodded again. "It is simple really Rachael, for the first time in our fifteen years and ten months worth life we have friends, people who shown us affection. I accept that we are unsure as how to approach the situation but this could be beneficial."

Wisdom seemed to think for a moment before continuing, "The others are being affected by this, you are feeling overly strong emotions for each of them understandable give the circumstances. We love our friends I suppose, we don't even fully trust them and yet we love them. Well I suppose we trust Garfield, his mind is like an open book, we can trust him because he mentally incapable of betrayal. Victor is likely trust worthy; he does not seem capable of dishonesty. The alien is openly very emotional, but she seems to have a level of control over these emotions. Joseph is hurt but given recent events this acceptable, we should be able to trust him as well. Wally is a free spirit shall we say, but I have not detected anything out of line."

"It is Richard that concerns me, he has many strong emotions, I can feel them now and yet he is unable to express them. There is rage building up inside of him, the others care for each other and for us but Richard seems more focused on this hero work. Whilst this can be manipulated in our favour it makes him a liability, we should maintain close observation of his actions. We have less than two months to make our preparations." Wisdom said calmly pushing her glasses up to her face.

Rachael nodded taking all the thoughts to mind, "About Garfield, when I was in the cinema I..." Wisdom smirked slightly and sighed.

"Sorry we might have been responsible for that. Yes you may hold some strong feeling for him but I don't believe it to be like that. Well we should hope not anyway I'm not sure as to how my sisters are acting at the moment. However Love here," Wisdom said pointing to the purple clad Rachael who winked at regular Rachael. "Has been having an extreme reaction when we have spent a prolonged amount of time in Miss Starfire's presence. Her thoughts have leaked over and..."

"Get to point Wisdom." Rachael said impatiently as the yellow clad Rachael began to monologue again.

"Love fulfilled Miss Starfire's fantasies, but using our friendship to Mr Garfield instead. He happened to be here at the same time..." Wisdom said as Rachael's eyes began to widen.

"He did what? I'm going to kill him," Rachael said enraged but stopped when the red Rachael began shaking in her cage. "Oh no you don't, I'm not going to get angry. I won't let this man child I live with get to me, I'm not going to give my father an edge." Rachael sighed, "Thanks Wisdom, I guess you've sort of cleared things up for me or maybe you've just made things more confusing." Rachael breathed out heavily. "Ok what should we do about our friends then?"

* * *

><p>Starfire sat humming happily as she screwed another pipe onto her construct. She had heard Dick arrive upstairs and was going to see him afterwards. She was concerned when she heard Dick shout but she decided to leave him be. Not long after she heard him leave. Starfire sighed but continued to assemble her contraption. She just finished assembling her creation when she heard the lift stop on the floor she was on. After a few moments the door handle twisted and Victor and Silas stood in the gap.<p>

"Er Star what is that?" Victor said nervously looking at the machine in front of him. Starfire beamed her usual beautiful smile back.

"It's a fusion reactor, a most small one." She said ecstatic as Victor and Silas nervously approached. "I had to disassemble the machine of clothes cleaning to build this most wondrous piece of science." Silas felt like fainting as he looked at the machine that was being cooled using an intricate piping system and some tap water. The electricity was feeding into what Victor assumed must be a battery that Starfire had also constructed.

"Wow Star I er... this amazing but we really didn't expect you to build it here, though..." Victor said going deep into thought, "We could use this to create an automated security system, if we're going to be heroes there will be the risk of attack and I don't exactly trust Wally."

` "Indeed this would be beneficial," Silas said examining the reactor, "Might help me sleep easier at night. Would you like help us Miss Starfire?"

"I am most agreeable."

* * *

><p>Garfield pushed the buttons on his remote furiously, trying to beat Joey for the first time today. After a few moments a depressing buzzer sounded and the word 'Loser' flashed up on the screen. Garfield stared at it blankly for a few moments before muttering, "Lost again, argh."<p>

* * *

><p>William walked towards the prison pleased that the match had finished with the desired result. He hummed to himself as he reached the entrance. "Visiting hours are over sir," The guards said in an authoritarian manor but he changed his tone when William held up a sheet of paper. The guard scanned his eyes over the document before nodding. "Prisoner reassignment I see sir, I must say we haven't had one of you here since, well the last time you came here sir."<p>

William smirked slightly, "I believe in giving people a second chance, that and men with such talents are hard to come by." William said somewhat jovially and the guard nodded. The two men walked down the long halls of the prison, straight towards the high security wing. The guard scanned his card at the final door and showed Williams papers once more. Once the pair had been patted down by the guards on the inside they entered.

The duo walked down the long hallway till the guard stopped William at one of the doors and pointed at it. "Thank you," William said calmly as a pair of guards opened the door. An instant blast of cold air hit William when the door was opened and William stepped into the mist that emerged. "Dr Fries I believe," William said as he entered extending his hand to the pale goggled who stood at the back of the room, barely visible in the mist.

"I believe you to make a proposal," Dr Fries said in slight German accent, "What is it you had in mind?" William smirked before continuing.

"Dr Fries I have heard that you are in great need of some funds," William said and Dr Fries nodded, "Well we have a great amount of funds we willing to give to a man of your... talents. We will arrange for your release and have your equipment returned to you. So what do you say Dr Fries."

The doctor took William's hand and shook it, sending a chill down William's spine. "I am agreeable to this deal, but so you know I prefer to be called Mr Freeze." William nodded before turning and knocking on the cell door which had been closed behind him. The guards opened the door and William walked over to his escort.

"The good doctor has agreed to my terms, I believe there is another who could be of service." William said and the guard nodded taking him to a door further down the hall.

"We believe this to be their leader," The guard said pointing at a cell door, "They followed him like lemmings." William nodded and the two men guarding the cell opened the door. William entered the cell to find a tall bipedal lizard waiting for him inside.

"Commander Weezak I believe, I assume why I'm here." William said coldly and the alien knelt before him.

"I do master," Weezak said in a grovelling manor and William smiled.

"I think you and I are going to get along just fine Mr Weezak."


	30. Chapter 29: Memories

Ok, long story with this one. I wanted to do a chapter of Raven exploring peoples' minds sort of like how she did it in 'Haunted' but I quickly realized that what I wanted to write was going to take up far more than one chapter. So I took Beast Boy's which was the longest of the titans stories and made that the first chapter of this section. :P It will probably take a couple more chapters to finish it but thankfully everyone else's stories are shorter. Except Slade's which due to him being older is quite long. :P

But anyway, Raven isn't sure if she trust everyone does a little snooping, we find out a lot about Beast Boy. You may recognize some scenes. ;) Hope you enjoy, please R and R. Sorry about the slight delay I hope to update again by Thursday. :) Thanks for reading.

Ooh and it's my 30th chapter, yay.

**Edit: **Delayed till Sunday due to an anniversary and birthday. What can I say they're family.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Rachael sat in her room rubbing her temples, "I'm not sure about this, I mean it's logical," Rachael said to herself, "But they would not like it. They wouldn't me prying into their private lives, but if they have nothing then it won't be an issue." The different sides off Rachael's conscience argued within her head but Rachael had made her mind up. Rachael sighed and began rubbing her temples only to be stopped as the building began shaking. After a few seconds the shaking stopped and Rachael glanced around the room to check nothing had moved.

"Are you ok Rae?" Garfield's voice echoed from down stairs. Rachael breathed out heavily.

"I'm fine," She called back sounding disinterested before rubbing her temples once more. "I guess you're first Garfield," Rachael muttered to herself as she used one of her more dangerous powers. Focusing intently on Garfield's mind she began to get the roll of images, a mix of the events Garfield held most dear and important recent events.

* * *

><p><em> Garfield was placed on the ground by a woman with long black hair as a man with equally dark hair was examining bushes a few feet away. "Mum," Garfield said softly pulling the woman's coat tails.<em>

_ "Go play Garfield your father and I are working." Garfield's mother said softly and Garfield hung his head and walked off towards the lush jungle. "Don't stray too far Garfield." Garfield walked through the tall trees and the shrubbery around his feet, his little five year old legs struggling to clear the obstacles placed in front of him. Garfield sipped his way into the jungle. Garfield must have walked for at least five minutes when spotted a mysterious figure moving in the bushes ahead._

_ "Hello," Garfield said waving towards the figure, "I'm Garfield." Garfield moved a little closer to the figure and the shape of a large monkey came into view. "A monkey," Garfield said excited as the beast approached. Once the monkey got closer Garfield could see that its fur was green. "Dad!" Garfield yelled, "You have to come see this." Garfield turned back to the monkey to see it stood only inches from him._

_ Garfield raised his hand to try and pet the monkey but the creature sank its teeth into his hand. Garfield screamed and managed to pull his hand away as the figure of his father came crashing through the trees. "Garfield," The man yelled as Garfield fell to the ground and began blacking out._

* * *

><p>Rachael sighed stopping briefly to gather her emotions before continuing heading further forward in her search.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Garfield woke in his bed and found his parents looking down at him. He smiled slightly unsure as to what had happened. "Are you feeling better son?" His father said despite the pipe in his mouth. Garfield nodded but saw his mother still giving him nervous looks.<em>

_ "Now I don't want you to be alarmed Garfield, but your skin has gone green," Garfield mother said softly as her son looked at his hands. His skin as well as his hair and eyes were a dark green colour._

_ "Cool," Garfield said examining his new features and his parents smiled, rising to their feet before leaving the room._

_ "Try and get some rest Garfield," His mother said as she departed the room with his father. Garfield examined his hand when there was a small bandage and thought about what had happened._

_ "Oh yeah the monkey," Garfield said thinking about the creature that had bitten him. As if by magic thinking of the creature caused Garfield to change into it. Garfield felt his arms stretch and a tail force its way out from the bottom of his back. Garfield looked up at the mirror on the wall and saw a monkey's face staring back, "Way cool," Garfield thought to himself as he examined his tail._

* * *

><p>Rachael smirked to herself slightly, Garfield almost amused her there. Rachael refocused her mind on the task at hand picking up at the next point in Garfield's life that his mind deemed important checking for something out of the ordinary.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Garfield and his parents stood in the valley examining a collection of rare plants that propagated there. "Look at these Marie," Garfield's father as he examined one such plant. Garfield's mother knelt down next to her husband as Garfield watched on.<em>

_ "You're right Mark this could actually be it." Garfield's mother said as she too examined the plant. Garfield, disinterested, looked around the valley for something to do. Spotting a small rocky plateau that protruded about ten feet into the sky. Garfield smiled and approached the outcrop. After checking that his parents weren't looking he changed into monkey and began climbing to the top of the outcrop._

_ It didn't take long for Garfield to reach the summit of the pillar and he changed back to human form. Garfield smirked to himself before turning to face his parents. Garfield was about to shout to them when he saw an unusual sight further up the valley. He could have sworn the dam at end of the valley had a crack running down the middle of it. As if like that the dam gave way and water began careering down the valley._

_ "Mum, dad!" Garfield yelled and his parents turned to face him._

_ "What are doing up there Garfield?" His father said quizzically before noticing that his son was pointing behind them. Garfield's father turned to see the water rushing towards him. "Garfield stay up there son you're going to have to hold on." Garfield's father said before turning to his wife, "Marie." He calmly took his wife by the hand and the couple waited for what was to come._

_ Garfield watched on in horror as the water crashed into his parents. "Change," Garfield said to himself trying to think of an animal that could save his parents but he couldn't focus. Garfield curled up into a ball and began wallowing as the water rushed around the pillar he was on. "I'm sorry." Garfield cried upon the rock as the mobile home he lived in washed down the river past him._

* * *

><p>Rachael could feel Garfield's pain affecting her own mind. Rachael took several deep breaths and tried to refocus her mind. She looked over to see that she melted a book on her shelf. Rachael sighed, "I'm taking too many risks here," Rachael said herself as she sat in the centre of her room. "They can't control their emotions, I'm not sure I can cope with all this."<p>

"Rachael, are you ok?" Garfield said knocking on the door, "Because you're talking to yourself and it's getting a little weird." Rachael panicked slightly, wondering what she had been saying.

"I'm fine Garfield; I'm just reading a good book." Rachael said before thinking, "I could tell him what I'm doing, but he might not take it well." Rachael debated for a few moments as the different aspects of her mind clashed. "Ok after I've checked him out, I'll tell him and have him keep an eye on me whilst I do the others." Rachael thought to herself as she heard Garfield go down downstairs.

Rachael put her fingers to her temples and began focusing her mind on Garfield once more finding the next event in Garfield's life that he found important.

* * *

><p><em>Garfield turned himself into a fly and made his way between the crack of the window and the frame. Garfield crawled up the inside of the window and flew down the hallway of the large lush mansion. He buzzed down the long hall with its oak floors and marble statues. Garfield slipped underneath another doorway and shifted into human form.<em>

_ Garfield made his way through the large lush office room on the other side of the door. Garfield gazed around the office and grinned before creeping over to the desk at the centre of the room. Garfield was about to reach into the desk when the door to the office swung open. Garfield turned to see a group of bizarre individuals staring at him from the door way. Garfield think quickly clocked that there were no other exits to the room and Garfield realised he was going to have go through the new arrivals._

_ Garfield switched to a cheetah and rushed forward as a large metallic figure charged towards him. As Garfield got closer to the metal man he changed into a monkey and crawled over the metal figure's shoulder. Garfield leapt past him and found himself facing a heavily bandaged man who seemed unsure as to his next move. Garfield seized upon this hesitance and switched into mouse, rushing between the man's legs._

_ Two more figures advanced towards Garfield changed into a monkey and bounced his way of each of the people who were trying to block him off and cleared the pair but felt himself get pulled back. Garfield looked up to see the metallic man had hold of his feet. The metallic man suspended Garfield upside down as Garfield switched through multiple forms as he tried to claw his way free._

_ Garfield continued to squirm as a man in a wheel chair rolled towards him. "You know kid; we could use someone like you." The man said with a wry smile._

* * *

><p>Rachael was unsure about the relevance in the previous events in Garfield's life but she decided to continue searching rather than dwelling on any particular memory, despite the fact that her heart was pounding, with Garfield's fear becoming her own. Rachael reassembled her emotions and ploughed on with her self set mission.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Garfield took his Doom Patrol uniform off and laid it on his bed. Garfield had just changed into his normal clothes when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in," Garfield said as he sat down on the edge of his bed. The door creaked open and Garfield smiled as Rita entered the room. "Hi." Rita sat down next to Garfield on the end of his bed.<em>

_ "Garfield, Steve and I have been thinking. We really like having you with us and well we've grown rather attached to you. So if you'd like we want to adopt you Garfield." Rita said softly with a beautiful smile. Garfield sat in shock for a few moments before smiling._

_ "I'd like that," Garfield beamed before rapping his arms around Rita, "I love you." Rita smiled and hugged back before kissing Garfield on the forehead._

_ "We love you too Garfield," Rita said with a grin as Garfield looked up to see Steve in the doorway. Steve smiled and nodded from doorway as Rita rose to her feet. "Would you like to go out for lunch Garfield, as a family?" Garfield beamed and leapt to his feet, rushing out of the door to join his new parents._

* * *

><p>Rachael felt a strange sense of euphoria pass over her and a cheesy grin spread across her face. "Snap out of it Rachael," She said to herself with a slap, "It's not your life." Rachael rose to her feet and sat in front of her window instead, taking a few deep breaths. "Once you've done Garfield, you can get lunch, refocus and everything will be ok." Rachael thought to herself, wondering how Wisdom had talked her into this. As she had done so often already in the last fifteen minutes Rachael placed her fingers on her temples and began massaging slowly as the next major event in Garfield's life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Staring wide eyed across the bay, Garfield clad in his purple Doom Patrol uniform waited patiently on the shore. He could hear shouts carry across the water from the large yacht in the centre of the water. The large pillar of smoke the emanated from the yacht obscured Beast Boy's view of what was happening on the deck of the ship, but his acute sense of hearing could pick up the sound of a helicopter powering up. Preparing himself to chase the helicopter once it lifted off, Beast Boy was still debating what animal he should use.<em>

"_A hawk, I could chase them down as a hawk they wouldn't even spot me coming._

_But it's not as terrifying as a mighty pterosaur, that'd really freak them out." Beast Boy mused to himself excitedly, "I could finally prove myself to team if I get this right."_

_ Beast Boy smirked to himself as the helicopter burst through the smoke and thundered overhead. It was then that a loud crack sound through Beast Boy's ears and the force of a shockwave knocked him the ground. He stared across the bay in horror to see a fire ball where the yacht once was. He knew he should be chasing the helicopter but he sat stock still. Beast Boy could feel tears welling up inside before finally erupting into a flood of tears._

_ A hulking metal figure dragged himself out of the water and slowly hauled himself to his feet. He looked over to the crying child and after taking a quick lance towards the fleeing helicopter he strode over to Beast Boy and collected him in his arms. Beast Boy continued to cry only now doing so on Robot Man's shoulder. _

_ "Everything's going to be alright Garfield; everything's going to be alright." Robot Man said as soothingly as possible, trying to reassure himself as much as Beast Boy. He then carried Beast Boy toward the town._

* * *

><p>Rachael could feel her head throbbing, "How does he deal this much emotion?" Rachael thought to herself determined to finish what she had started. "Must ask him, could prove most beneficial." Rachael rubbed her temples again and entered Garfield's mind.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Garfield stared up at the tower that sat on a small island in the bay. There was a long bridge linking the island to the mainland. The island looked spectacular, the rising sun basking down upon the tall metal and glass structure that sat in its centre. The island was surrounded by the glistening blue water. Cliff looked down at Garfield before collecting the suitcases out of the back of the taxi. "Come on Garfield." Cliff said as he wheeled the cases across the bridge. Garfield followed the giant metal man towards their newly built home.<em>

_ The duo entered the tower and found the security guard talking to a tall dark haired man, who had a body guard, in the lobby. "Your apartment is on the top floor Mr Wayne," The security guard said with a smile._

_ "We may as well take look Mr Wintergreen," Mr Wayne said to his body guard before turning back to the tower guard, "Thanks." The guard smiled and turned towards Garfield and Cliff._

_ "Mr Steele and Mr Logan I believe, I'm Mr Allen or Barry whatever you like really. Your apartment is on the left hand side on the middle floor." The guard said smiling before holding out a set of keys, "Here you go." Cliff took the keys and nodded before the duo entered the lift with Mr Wayne and Mr Wintergreen._

_ Mr Wintergreen gave the duo a strange look but shook it off. Cliff looked over to Mr Wayne who extended a hand. "Sorry to hear about you, Mr Steele I believe," Mr Wayne said with a sad smile and Cliff shook his hand and nodded. The lift then stopped on Cliff and Garfield's floor. The duo departed the lift. They walked down the hall and Cliff opened their door._

_ "This is our new home Garfield," Cliff said with what may have been a smile, facial expressions don't happen when you're made out of metal. Garfield stared around in awe at the vast two storey apartment. There was a staircase leading to a landing on the far side of the enormous room. "The bedrooms are up on the top floor along with the bathroom," Cliff said surveying the place himself as he wheeled the cases into the apartment._

_ Garfield stood gazing around the room in awe for a little while before hearing somebody arriving at the door of the apartment across the hall. Garfield went back out of the door and found a tall black boy in his early teens, though his vast height suggested otherwise, stood in the hall, rolling his eyes as his parents argued. Garfield walked over and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Garfield." He said with a smile as the other boy turned to face him._

_ The boy gave him a look with a slight sense of shock before grinning and shaking Garfield's hand. "I'm Victor."_

* * *

><p>Rachael was thankful for a memory that wasn't overly emotional as she moved on with the next vital event in Garfield's life.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Garfield entered the class room, nervously rubbing his hands together as the teacher introduced him to the class. Garfield smiled and waved before sitting down at his desk. Garfield looked at the people around him, spotting a blond boy, slightly taller than Garfield with piercing eye, who was staring at him. "Hi I'm Garfield." He said holding his hand out. The boy shook his hand.<em>

_ "I'm Joseph, but you can call me Joey." The blonde boy said with a smile. The pair chatted through lesson that seemed to pass in a blur until the bell rang. Garfield and his new friend left the class room and headed out into the hall. The school was a combined elementary and middle school so there were lots of bigger kids in the school. Garfield and Joey weaved their way through this crowd of larger kids and out onto the play ground._

_ Garfield was about to make his way over the climbing frame when he felt a shove in the back that caused him to fall over. Garfield rolled over to find several boys of his age staring down at him. "What are doing here freak?" One of the boys said as Joey helped Garfield to his feet._

_ "Yeah, we don't like you," One of the other said, with the clear air of a minion around him. The group closed in on Garfield and Joey, almost circling._

_ "You wouldn't be thinking about picking on my friends would you Billy," A voice called out towards the leader of the group, who turned to see the imposing figure of Victor striding towards him. Victor was the tallest kid in school, at only few inches short of six foot he was the best at all the sports the school had to other. Billy and his gang stared at Victor who looked down at them with a slight grin. "Now I may be mistaken but I believe you gentlemen were leaving," Victor said as half the play ground stared on wide eyed, most hoping for a fight._

_ "No, we're telling this green freak how it is and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Billy said to Victor who was slightly surprised but thoroughly unimpressed. Victor casually stepped between Billy's gang and Garfield who along with Joey were now using Victor as cover. Billy seeing it was clear Victor would stand in his way smiled. "Get them bo..." Billy yelled as he ran forward only to be poleaxed by Victor's fist. Victor looked up towards the two horrified henchmen who were now shaking at the knees._

_ "Sorry Mr Stone," Was all they said as they fled. Victor turned back towards Garfield and Joey, ruffling Garfield's hair as he passed._

_ "They won't bother you no more."_

* * *

><p>Rachael felt a slight sense of fear but managed to put it past herself, with a bit of luck there were no more overwhelming events in Garfield's life she had to concern herself with. She placed her figures on her temples and began focusing on Garfield again. She was beginning to develop that strange connection a person gets when they know some better than they know themselves. That was what worried Rachael, if she developed the connection with someone untrustworthy how would she be able to respond?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy and Robot Man made their way towards the bank readying themselves outside the doors. After Robot Man did a countdown from three on his hand the pair burst into the bank. Seeing a pair of masked men, both controlling the hostages with their weapons, Robot Man dished out a few quick orders. "Take the guy on the left; I'll get the guy on the right the go deal with anyone downstairs."<em>

_ Beast Boy quickly change form into a cheetah and surged towards his man. The robber raised his weapon and managed to squeeze off a single shot as the green animal crashed into him. Beast Boy clawed at the man before switching to a gorilla and beating the man down. The man managed to fire another shot that pinged off into the distance. Beast Boy switched into a snake and inflicted several painful bites before returning to human form. Beast Boy plied the weapon from the man's hand and rose to his feet._

_ Beast Boy heard a scream in the back behind and turned to see a woman bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound lying on the floor of the bank, surrounded by several of the other hostages. Beast Boy sighed before turning back to the wounded robber who lay clutching his broken arm on the floor below. Beast Boy calmly raised his weapon and centred it on the robber's forehead._

_ "Must be the fifth time you've caught me kid, you know that this isn't... wait what are doing?" The robber asked staring wide eyed, "You don't understand, I mean I needed the money, my kid's sick." Beast Boy stood and watched was the man pleaded with him. "You can't just kill me; you're supposed to have mercy. Have mercy."_

_ Beast Boy stood silently for a moment, thinking about what to do next before looking back upon the robber. "No," Beast Boy uttered coldly before firing a single round into the man's skull. Beast Boy turned to see most of the hostages staring at him. Beast Boy only looked down upon the wounded woman, she wasn't moving anymore. Beast Boy sighed and walked out of the bank, into the cold night where the rare snow fall flowed through the streets._

_ Beast Boy walked for about five minutes before he heard the thudding of metal feet behind him. "Garfield," Robot Man yelled, chasing after Garfield, "Where are you going Garfield? What the hell happened back there?" Beast Boy stopped, finding himself staring out over the bay._

_ "I can't do it any more Cliff," Garfield said as he watched the water shimmer under the moon light. "Every person capture pleads insanity and the corruption of the system lets through. The only solution is to kill those we come up against, but eventually we'll reach that point where we become more ruthless than the people the public want us to stop. People were always going die, we've lost people and we've killed people, but it's always those we want to help that end up suffering most. I don't want to have do this anymore."_

_ Robot Man walked forward and placed his arm around Beast Boy, "If only your school reports were so profound Garfield, we'd have you in NASA by now."_

_ Garfield smirked, "Thanks unc, I just want to live a normal life, or as normal a life that I can looking like this anyway."_

_ "What is it that you want to do with your life?" Robot Man said looking down on Garfield._

_ "I've been thinking about acting, there has got to be roles for someone who looks like me."_

* * *

><p>Rachael could barely believe what she had just seen and felt, Garfield had felt nothing when taking someone's life. And yet she could feel how the death of a bystander had hurt him more than any of the other events in his past. It was only now that Rachael realised what they'd put him throw by asking to return to being a superhero. She smiled sadly before rubbing her temples once more. She figured Garfield must have been at least twelve in the last memory and she was certain there wasn't too much that could have happened in three years.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Garfield stepped up on to the stage to a rapturous applause, collecting the small golden statue from which ever buxom presenter had been chosen this time, he didn't recognise her. Garfield turned to face the vast crown of the rich and famous that sat before him. He cleared his throat ready to give his obligatory speech.<em>

_ "I'm not going to bore like all the others," Garfield said with a smile, "I want to say thanks to everybody, mainly you lot for voting for me but also to you Cliff." Garfield looked down at the suit clad metal man with a smile. "Thanks for everything, you've been the only family I've had for the past few years, I've made some life changing decisions, most of them pretty poor but you've stood by me. So thanks unc."_

_ Garfield stepped down from stage and walked over to Cliff with a grin, holding his award in his hand. "Really I mean it, thanks for everything."_

_ "I only did what Steve and Rita would have wanted to do." Cliff said with what could have been a smile. "And now I think it's time for you take life's journey without me." Garfield looked over surprised but Cliff continued, "Don't get me wrong I'll be staying in touch, I just don't think I can stay in California anymore. I think I need a couple of years off from life, if you know what I mean. You still have the apartment on top a few billion worth of inheritance from both your real parents and from Steve and Rita. I'm sure a little cash can quash any legal issues."_

_ Garfield smirked sadly before nodding and placing him arm around his guardian as the next name was called out._

* * *

><p>Rachael smirked slightly, pleased for a memory that didn't tear with her emotions. Rachael rubbed her temples again, knowing that she was nearing the end of the memories that Garfield valued.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Garfield sat by the hospital bed that was currently filled by a large African-American man in his late teens. He couldn't believe it when he heard the news; he wasn't really sure what to say. He'd lost people he'd loved, he knew how it felt but he wasn't sure what say when it was someone else who had lost. "I've got to say you're looking a bit rough Victor," Garfield said with a sad smile.<em>

_ "Aren't you supposed to be collecting an Oscar about now green been? And anyhow I thought the pipes sticking out of my head made me look quite dashing," Victor responded with a slight chuckle. Garfield felt pleased that Victor was fairly upbeat or at least as upbeat as a man could be in this situation._

_ "I sent Robot Man up to get it for me, so I could be here for you buddy. Though I've got to say you are beginning to bear a striking resemblance to him." Garfield said, laughing at his own joke. _

_ "Thanks for that, really what I need Gar," Victor said shaking his head, "though I suppose I am technically a Cyborg now." Garfield thought of his former colleague for a moment and how his friend was beginning to look like him._

_ "See there's and upside to everything," Garfield said rising to his feet, "I should start calling you Cy from now on." Garfield reached the door and turned back, speaking seriously for a moment, "Victor, I really am sorry about your mother." Garfield knew how hard Victor was hurting and he knew that when he had been orphaned he just wanted to be left alone._

_ "I know, so am I," Victor said calmly as Garfield left the room. Garfield walked out of door and sighed heavily, collecting his hat as he passed it. He walked down the hospital hall with tuxedo on and his fedora upon his head._

_ "I really wish he'd called me before I got dressed," Garfield said to himself with a sad smile as he left the hospital._

* * *

><p>Rachael couldn't get the image of Victor laid upon that hospital out of her head. She wasn't squeamish but Victor's scares were some of the most horrific she had ever seen. She suppressed her emotions once more before focusing back on what few if any, memories of Garfield's that remained.<p>

* * *

><p><em> "Is the hoodie and face mask really necessary Cy, I mean you look like you're planning to do a bank not get lunch." Garfield said chuckling as he did so. The two teens strode down the quite streets towards their favourite pizza restaurant. Garfield wanted his old friend back; he wanted his friend to return to his normal life.<em>

_ "I can't have people seeing me like this," Victor said as they entered the eating area that sat open air with a clear view of the road. The two sat at their table when the waiter appeared, seemingly out of not where. Garfield had always found the waiter creepy but he let it slide._

_ "What can I get you this evening gentlemen?" The waiter asked in a slightly pompous manner, peering over the top of his thick rimmed glasses. _

_ "I'll have a tofu pizza, no cheese," Garfield said before pointing at Victor, "and Dick Turpin here will take one of your meat feast pizzas. We'll take a couple of cokes with that too please." The waiter nodded and left their table._

_ "See he barely noticed how I was dressed," Victor muttered slouching low over the table as though it would keep him hidden. Garfield sighed at his friend's depression but he knew there was nothing more he could do._

_ "Nah the only reason he didn't say anything is cause you wouldn't tip him if he did," Garfield responded, his acute sense of hearing capable of picking up even the mumblings of a disgruntled teenager. He was about to continue when he spotted a girl, the restaurants only other customer, sat a few tables away. She wore entirely dark attire, with a hood shielding her eyes from view. Garfield's eyes were quickly drawn to her bare legs. "Nice legs," Garfield thought to himself._

_ "We've been here 5 minutes and you're already eying up your next conquest," Victor laughed, "but on the upside, she's holding her book the right way up, which makes her brighter than your usual."_

_Garfield shot him a look before muttering, "very funny, but wouldn't give up your day job. So what do you reckon my chances are?"_

"_Like I said she's holding the book the right way up."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_I'm saying," Victor said coyly, leaning over as though he didn't want anyone to hear, "she's not stupid enough to fall for you."_

"_Thanks Cy that was really helpful, any how I wouldn't go there she seems a bit freaky."_

"_Your green and you turn into animals, who is the on this earth you can call freaky."_

"_Touché" Garfield chuckled as their pizza arrived. The pair ate for a while before Garfield noticed Victor's attention wasn't towards his food and that really wasn't like Victor. Victor stared down the road towards what appeared to be a man with two giant torches fighting a teenage boy. Victor briefly wondered if he had lost the plot before Garfield interjected, "who knew, dinner and a show." The two watched on as the man easily bested the boy in hand to hand fighting and had him pinned to the ground. "Ha that'll teach him," Garfield chuckled._

_ "We have to help him," a voice echoed, both of the boys were staring at the girl who sat a few tables away. Garfield took another cheeky look at her legs before making up his mind on his next move._

_ "I totally agree," Garfield said rising to his feet, Victor simply sighed at his friend and rose to his feet. The trio rush towards the fight, Garfield shifting into a bear as they covered the distance. Garfield leapt at the crazy looking man in the black and white clothes before slashing and scratching at him with his claws. It was then that Garfield heard Victor shout something and leapt out of the way of his now cannon wielding friend._

_ Garfield rose to his feet and walked over to high five Victor before turning to face his new friends. "Garfield Mark Logan at your service."_

* * *

><p>"Freaky, how dare he call me freaky," Rachael said rising to her feet before looking down at her legs, "Maybe I do have nice legs, I mean I..." Rachael mentally slapped herself for concerning herself about her body. She needed to focus and remembered a chant the monks had taught her. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy swam through the water of bay, with his fins scything their way towards his target. Beast Boy could see the furry back of Mallah from below the waves. Beast Boy accelerated towards him and burst from below the water, sinking his teeth into the gorilla and dragging him and his master under the waves. Beast Boy swan deeper and deeper, taking the life from two individuals he felt such unparalleled hatred against.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachael burst from the memory knowing that she couldn't handle any more rage. She uttered her mantra several times to calm herself before focusing back in on Garfield. "There can't be anymore surely" Rachael said to herself, "That was only last week."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Garfield sat furiously tapping the buttons on his controller, he'd lost a dozen times already and he wasn't about to let Joey win again. It was then that earth below him shook furiously for a few seconds before passing. Garfield looked back to the screen to see a big 'You lose' marker. Garfield sighed before remembering that Rachael was still in her room. "Are you ok Rae?" He yelled up towards her.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachael realised she was now in Garfield's short term memory and was grateful she had finished. She rose to her feet, deciding that she needed some herbal tea. She knew now that she could trust Garfield, even if he was a dangerous unrepentant killer. She realised that the death of that boy in their first mission wasn't even in his mind. She knew everything about him now and yet she didn't pretend to understand him any better.<p>

Rachael left her room and headed down stairs. Garfield looked up to see her and smiled. "Hey," Garfield said with a grin and Rachael smiled slightly before beginning to brew her tea. Rachael thought for a few moments before deciding that she had to tell Garfield what she'd done, if only so he wouldn't suspect anything. She figured she couldn't explain hiding out in her room any longer.

"Look Garfield I have a confession to make." Rachael said softly causing the green teen to look up at her. "I don't want you to get angry, but I've been examining your memories." Garfield looked confused for a few moments before he responded.

"You've been reading my mind," He said almost sadly making Rachael concerned that she might have hurt him. His tone soon changed. "That is so cool, creepy but so cool." That wasn't the response Rachael was expecting but she was slightly pleased.

"Garfield I've got to ask, how do you cope? I mean you've twice lost your family, life hasn't exactly been kind to you." Rachael said sympathetically. Garfield shrugged and smiled.

"I live in a luxury apartment, I'm a billionaire, I've got three Oscars, the public loves me and..." Garfield said with a wink, "I've got some great friends." Rachael shook her head as Garfield continued, "Look, life is what you make of it, that and I've been with several glamorous women." Rachael sighed and shook her head again.

"Right," She said sarcastically as she sipped her tea, "I'm going to examine the minds of the others, if it seems like something is going wrong I need you to bring me round ok." Garfield nodded but still looked slightly confused, "Earlier today I got some really negative auras, I just want to make sure that there's nothing going on."

"Ok, but do I get to know what you learn," He said with a cheeky grin causing Rachael to groan once more.


	31. Chapter 30: A Mind Of Silicon

Chapter finally up, sorry about the massive delay. Hectic week with everything from anniversaries to illnesses but hey I finally got it done. :) This week might be a little made too but hopefully normal service can resume soon. Hope you enjoy all the same, please R and R ect. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Rachael sat on the couch rubbing her forehead. "Ok, I'm going to work my way through the others memories," Rachael said glaring at Garfield whose mind had quickly wandered back to his videogames, "I need you to keep an eye on me. I may react adversely to the events in their lives, so you'll need to return me to consciousness." Garfield stared at her confused causing Rachael to groan. "If I scream, you slap. Is that better?" Garfield nodded with a grin.

Rachael started to rub her temples and began focusing on Victor; she figured his life would be substantially less traumatic but then again she had thought that about Garfield. Garfield watched as Rachael zoned out and grinned to himself. "Now for Mega Monkeys Seven," Garfield said as he turned back to his game.

_ "Come on Victor," The boy's mother said softly, "You know you have to focus on your studies." The boy sighed shaking her head as he wrote on the paper._

_ "But ma," Victor said with pleading eyes, "I want to do sports; the coach says I'm good and if I don't practice I can't..." Victor stopped when his mother knelt down next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly._

_ "Look Victor, skill at sports is temporary but knowledge is forever. Now I'm going, I expect your homework to be done when I get back." She said softly before rising to her feet and head towards the door. As she reached the door she turned back and smiled before departing._

_ "Victor," He heard his father his as though his mother was still at home. "Come into my office quick." Victor climbed to his feet and headed towards his father's office. He seldom went into this room with its surprisingly cold white walls. His father sat tinkering with a piece of tech on a work bench. There was more tech scattered around the room, though Victor's favourite was a large metallic robot with glowing red eyes that stood stationary on the far side of the room._

_ Victor's father swivelled in his chair so that he faced his son. "Look Victor," His father said softly with a smile, "Whilst I would much prefer you undertaking scientific pursuits, I understand your desire to compete." Victor's father opened a draw and took a photo frame from it. He handed the frame to Victor who stared at the picture. There was a much younger version of his father clutching a large trophy over his head._

_ "I was once a sportsman too," His father said with a smile before collecting a small item from his desk. He held the item up and it became clear it was a computer chip. "I won't be able to convince your mother to let you compete over your education, nor would I want you to. I can however make you able to do both. For the last few months I've been working on a computer chip that can enhance human intellect. I could implant it into if you wish and you would be able to complete your work with such ease that would have plenty of time to compete in your sports."_

_ Victor stared at the small silicon chip for a few moments before nodding with a smile. Victor's father nodded also before prepping his desk for the operation he was about to undertake._

Rachael returned to reality and found Garfield tapping away at his controller. She sighed and he turned to face her. "I didn't know that Victor had a chip in his head," Rachael said quizzically trying to judge Garfield's reaction. Garfield just shrugged and she figured he must have known. "He told you that he had this."

"Well yeah, we're friends. It was meant to make him smart I think but it made him better at sports too. He was the best at every ball game 'cause he knew everything the ball was going to do. He's quick too." Garfield said with a grin. Rachael nodded understandingly before rubbing her temples once more as she returned to Victor's mind.

_ Victor walked towards the tall tower that sat on an island in the centre of the bay. Victor wasn't one to observe the scenery as he followed his parents towards this little piece of paradise; he had always preferred technology over nature. He sighed, he didn't see what was wrong with their old house but his parents had insisted on moving. The trio entered the tall lobby to the tower before being immediately ambushed by a man dressed in a security guard's uniform._

_ "Hello, you must be the Stones, I'm Mr Allen the guard, but you can call me Barry if you'd like. Your apartment is on the middle floor, right hand side of the hallway." The guard said with a smile as he handed a set of keys over. "These are your keys; I hope you enjoy your new home. Take the lift up to your floor." The trio watched as the guard returned to his and pulled out a magazine before beginning to read._

_ Victor begrudging followed his parents towards the lift which opened as the approached it. Two suited men stepped out and the older moustached man looked over to his associate, "Where to next Mr Wayne," he said in an accent Victor didn't recognise. The man then stopped as he spotted Victor's father. "Why Silas Stone, good to see you again mate." The pair shook hands before embracing._

_ "How've you been William?" Silas said with a smile as Victor watched on, taking more note of the pistol visible in William's jacket than the conversation taking place._

_ "I'm good mate, look I've got to rush Mr Wayne's looking for a new yacht. By the way, Slade's back from his latest tour of duty but he's told his wife he's not going to back till tomorrow so we're having a jolly, you're welcome to come along." William said as he followed his boss out of the tower. Silas nodded before he and his family entered the lift._

_ Victor just wanted to get inside his new home and get it over with. He waited for a few moments until the lift doors opened and his parents lugged the suitcases towards the door of the apartment. Victor sighed and followed stopping outside of the lift himself. He headed towards the apartment. Outside of the door his parents squabbled and Victor sighed again rolling his eyes, he knew this was a bad idea._

_ "Hi, I'm Garfield." A voice called and Victor turned to face a boy who stood in the hallway. Victor wasn't really sure what to say when he saw the green boy smiling back at him. He thought about how odd it was before remembering that he had a chip in his head. Victor smiled back before shaking the boy's hand._

_ "I'm Victor."_

Rachael opened her eyes feeling pleased that Victor seemed far more sound of mind than Garfield, who was currently tapping away at his videogame. Rachael thought for a few moments about the memories of Garfield's that she had witnessed. "Garfield?" She said softly but the boy remained focused on his game. "Garfield!"

"Yes Rachael." Garfield yelped in fear as he saw a black glow emanating from her eyes and hands. The girl calmed turning back to the generally polite if blunt regular Rachael.

"I don't get you Garfield, you won't eat meat because an animal dies but you're willing to kill people, I've seen it within your mind." She said in a far more sensitive tone. "I don't understand." Garfield just shrugged. "You've killed people in cold blood and you feel nothing at all."

"They were bad guys. I never hurt someone who hadn't brought it upon themselves; it protected the public from people that wanted to hurt them." Garfield said as he turned back to his game. "I have no regrets." Rachael decided that she didn't want to understand.

"I can't say that I agree with that, everyone deserves a chance at redemption." Rachael said softly as Garfield continued to work his way through his game. She was beginning to wonder if Garfield was even capable of profound conversation.

"You shouldn't have anything that you need to redeem yourself for." Garfield said coldly as he played away at his game surprising Rachael slightly. Spotting the look on her face he elaborated. "I've done nothing that I've lived to regret. Plus most of these guys will do it over and over again; I'm just saving the law time and money Rae."

Rachael shook her head and began rubbing her temples once more focusing back in on Victor's mind as Garfield played on his game.

_ Victor strode forward with another burst of pace, his blood vessels bounding in his ears as his breath thinned. His feet thudded into the ground as his toes sprang him forward towards the finish line that came into his blurred view. He glanced left and then right and he saw no one. Smirking slightly Victor powered over the finish line, thrusting his chest forward at the last second to enhance his time._

_ Victor brought himself to a halt under the adulation of the small crowd in attendance. He turned to his coach who looked at his stop watch wide eyed before glancing up at Victor. "Jeez Vic, 9.65 seconds. If you can't qualify on times like these you never will." His coach grinned as Victor walked over to take a look._

_ "We'll just have to see coach," Victor beamed before jogging over to his parents and Garfield who were watching from the small stands that flanked the track. "So what do you think?" Victor said with a grin._

_ "Whilst I don't agree with you taking time out from your studies for this Victor, I am a little impressed," His mother said softly as his father winked from behind her._

_ "Duuude," Garfield said with a grin and Victor smiled. "I think I owe you a pizza."_

_ "You do indeed little man," Victor said wry smile before having a brain flash. "Heard you landed a film role."_

_ "Could be my big break," Garfield said throwing a few air punches. "After all those TV roles this could be it. Me a film star, how about that?" Garfield smirked and raised his eyebrows. Victor laughed and patted his shorter friend on the shoulder._

Rachael opened her eyes to see Garfield was no longer there and glanced around the room. She spotted him frying something in the kitchen. He glanced up to see her there was the unusual aroma of tofu reached her. "Want some?" He said through a mouthful.

"No thanks," Rachael muttered as she rolled her eyes and reclined into the couch, trying to shake the sense of pride Victor felt from her mind. Pride was a surprisingly dangerous emotion for her and she could do without it being in her head. She focused back on Victor's mind hoping to find a memory with less emotions attached.

Garfield watched as Rachael seemed to lose consciousness before him. Smiling slightly to himself he sneaked his way across the room as though a noise may bring her out of this state. After vigorously waving his hand in front of her eyes he decided it was clear. He then took his plate of tofu and began forking it into her mouth.

_Victor stood in the vast amphitheatre in awe, it wasn't the first time he'd been here but this was it. The culmination of years of training, his entire life had led him to this moment. The drone of the crowd rang in his ears as he took up his starting position. Kneeling with his foot pressed against the cold metal pedestal as the eyes of the world watched on. Waiting for what seemed like hours he readied himself for the crack, taking in one last deep breath._

_ The crack tore through the air and Victor burst forward in an instant. He surged towards his top speed trying to reach his maximum. He could hear the thudding of feet all around him, the roar of the crowd ever increasing as the blood vessels in his ears pounded. He could see the finish line drawing closer as he drew his first breath since the race had began. He powered towards the line taking a quick glace to either side, he saw no one._

_ Thrusting his chest across the line he powered down taking a glace up at the screen to see his name shown. He thrust his arms out sideways taking up the Redeemer pose as he soaked in the adulation of the crowd. He panted heavily, thinking about his parents who he knew would be watching. They might not have approved of what he did for a live but he bet they were pretty proud all the same._

_ He knew Garfield would be there too, a role he taken in a sci-fi show had made him a cult hero in China with the President among his biggest fans. Victor pumped his fist in the air before turning to congratulate his competitors._

Rachael returned to the present once more and felt an odd mass in her mouth. She glanced over to Garfield who was waving a tofu cover fork in front of her. She decided she'd punish him later and swallowed the mass in her mouth. Using a small amount of her powers she flicked his fork into his face before preparing to return to Victor's mind. "Touch me again and I'll send you to another dimension Garfield," She said softly before re-entering her trance like state.

_ "Really ma, it wasn't what it looked like." Victor pleaded as his mother as clutched tightly to the steering wheel of the car. She seemed to block out her sons words as she weaved through the winding city street. "I swear I never took nothing." His mother's steely look only hardened as she took the turn on the left with far too much speed causing the car to swerve slightly._

_ "Wait till your father hears about this Victor, we were willing to let you sacrifice so much to live your dreams and you're willing to throw it all away. You were actually willing to cheat." His mother yelled in a fit of anger actually turning to face him rather than watching the road. Victor sighed and looked forward to see a tram fast approaching._

_ "Ma!" Victor yelled before grabbing the wheel and twisting with all his might be his mothers tight grip on the wheel slowed him. There was a screeching of tires as his mother slammed her feet on the breaks. In what seemed like an eternity Victor watched as the car and tram drew closer together, the chip in his mind processing the information far faster than the mind of a normal man. He listened as the screech of metal mixed with his mother's screams. Even as his human mind blacked out, the chip continued to process what was happening._

_ His eyes could see his mother lying limp and lifeless beside him despite the blood that cover his left eye; his ears could hear the screams of the passengers as the tram burned, despite the damage to his right ear. His body could feel the pain all over despite the fact that his mind had shut down._

Rachael bolted upright and leapt to her feet, almost causing Garfield a heart attacking the process. She rushed over to the kitchen before collapsing by cupboards. Garfield, having recovered from his near heart attack made his way over and knelt down beside her. "Painkillers," She managed to hiss out as tears streamed down her face. Garfield, whose mind had now officially failed him, began routing through the cupboards completely forgetting where he kept his painkillers.

A good few minutes had passed before the green boy haphazardly stumbled upon the painkillers. He opened the pot and popped out several pills, crushing them with his fist before pouring the dust down the throat of the now unconscious Rachael. "As if she couldn't get any weirder," He muttered to himself as he picked the girl up and placed her on his couch.

* * *

><p>Rachael opened her eyes slowly as the bright lights of the living room seared her irises. Groggily she raised her head to see a green cat curled up and sleeping on her chest. She groaned wondering how long she'd been out but was mainly grateful that the pain had gone. She decided to try and press on with examining Victor's mind as she rubbed her temples once more, despite the throbbing in her head.<p>

_ Victor lay motionless on the hospital bed, not wanting to open his eyes to see the extent of his injuries. The sight of his mother lying motionless in the scrap metal that was once his car kept playing through his mind. He sighed and finally opened his eyes to witness the horror he already knew. His father had sat by him for explaining the procedures undertaken to save his life. His father had used the parts of a robot he once constructed in his office, it was made to have parts that where interchangeable with that of a human. It was finally being put to use._

_ The cybernetic organs had been placed within his chest but much to Victor's horror a metal plate was used to cover them. Accessibility his father had said. He knew his father was just desperate to save his life but Victor wasn't sure he wanted to be saved. He wanted to cry but he realise that only his right eye would be able. He didn't want to look in the mirror, simply to avoid seeing what the left side of his face looked like._

_ He heard a knock at the door and after a few moments he decided to let his visitor in. "Come in," Victor coughed and the door creaked open. A green fuzzy haired head popped into the room. Victor felt a little more upbeat at Garfield's arrival and beckoned for his friend to sit down, anything to take his mind off what had happened earlier in the day._

_ Garfield sat by the hospital bed that was currently filled by a by the heavily scared Victor. "I've got to say you're looking a bit rough Victor," Garfield said with a sad smile. Victor wanted to smirk, at least wanted to make him feel better._

_ "Aren't you supposed to be collecting an Oscar about now green been? And anyhow I thought the pipes sticking out of my head made me look quite dashing," Victor responded with a slight chuckle. Better to try and take it with humour he thought to himself idly, if he acted depressed he'd be depressed._

_ "I sent Robot Man up to get it for me, so I could be here for you buddy. Though I've got to say you are beginning to bear a striking resemblance to him." Garfield said, laughing at his own joke. Victor laughed a little in his head but he wouldn't let Garfield have that satisfaction. At least he could always rely on Garfield._

_ "Thanks for that, really what I need Gar," Victor said shaking his head, "though I suppose I am technically a Cyborg now." Victor thought over what he must look like now, he'd be a monster._

_ "See there's and upside to everything," Garfield said rising to his feet, "I should start calling you Cy from now on." Garfield reached the door and turned back, speaking seriously for a moment, "Victor, I really am sorry about your mother."_

_ "I know, so am I," Victor said calmly as Garfield left the room. Victor looked down over his broken body, there were metal plates where his chest once was and the thought that on the inside there was a mash of his old organs and new mechanical replacements struck him again. He was currently without any limbs; his new ones were due to be added tomorrow or so his father had said._

_ "Strange," Victor thought to himself, "My Father and the doctors have saved me, yet I don't feel very alive." He thought back to how mother looked and cried a little inside. "It's all my fault. It was one mistake..."_

Rachael awoke once more and found Garfield still asleep on her chest. She decided she'd to see if he was still there after she had experienced Victor's next memory and she would eject him through the window if he was. She almost smiled as the cat extended one its paws but wound up wincing as it stood its claws into her midriff. She wanted to remove him but she felt a strange sense of loyalty come over her.

Deciding to try and shake this emotion she moved on to the next memory of Victor's. Rubbing her temples and trying to prevent Victor's depression setting in her mind.

_Victor sat in the back of the car, watching from distance as the crowd of black clad mourners buried his mother. He couldn't go outside; he couldn't bear to be seen. He had ridden in the car with his father's friends, he figured a bunch of scared military men were unlikely to hold judgement. Mr Wilson had gone to support Victor's father whilst Mr Wintergreen waited in the car with Victor._

_ Victor sighed as he watched the box get lowered into the ground. He couldn't pick out his father from this range but Garfield's green skin was clearly visible from any distance. Victor sighed before glancing over at the senior moustached man sat on the seat next to him. "You ok boy?" William said softly as turned to him._

_ "I just can't imagine life without her." Victor said sadly and the older man nodded sympathetically. "Thought she'd be there forever you know."_

_ "I thought the same with my first wife mate. Divorce was the killer to that one." William said with a sad smile causing Victor smirk slightly. "I know what you're feeling though, you wonder how you're gonna go on and what you could have differently." Victor nodded glumly and William smiled. "I'm a firm believer that things are just meant to be, I know not the reasons why just that we can't change things."_

_ "I hope you're right," Victor said before glancing down at his metallic hands. "I'm just not sure life can ever go back to normal._

_ "I wouldn't worry yourself about those mate," William said soft before opening his shirt to reveal a vast array of scars. "I'm a veteran of a few dozen wars, I been scared since the sixties. If they think you're a war hero nobody will say anything. As long as you deal with the metal scares you can deal with the physical ones. You just have to find a distraction."_

_ "Maybe you're right." Victor said feeling slightly more upbeat._

_ "I know I am, nineteen-sixty-eight I was held prisoner by the Viet Cong, but I lucked out one of my keepers was a United fan. I listened to the European Cup final live, in a hole in the middle of a jungle. Kept my mind on something else, even as they attached the car battery to my boll..." Victor raised his hand to stop William mid glorious speech._

_ "I think I get the point." Victor said with a smile as he saw his father and Mr Wilson walking back towards the car. "Thanks, Mr Wintergreen."_

Rachael came to and was pleased to see the Garfield was now sat on a different chair on the other side of the room. "Hey you're awake," He said with a smile before becoming more concerned, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just experienced all the pain Victor felt during his accident, but the pain killers did the trick." Rachael said calmly confusing Garfield even more. "Now if you don't mind I believe I'm nearly finished." Rachael rubbed her temples and focused in on the next event in Victor's life.

_ "Come on Cy you've got to come out eventually, I mean when stood next to me you'll look like the normal." Garfield said with a smile causing Victor to grin slightly._

_ "Ok I'll just get ready," Victor groaned as he rose to feet and headed to his room. He took out a jumper and pulled it over his head before rapping a scarf around his face. He then headed downstairs to meet with Garfield. "Let's go then." Garfield shook his head at the sight of his friend before following._

_After a few minutes Garfield finally decided to bring up how Victor was dressed. "Is the hoodie and face mask really necessary Cy, I mean you look like you're planning to do a bank not get lunch." Garfield said chuckling as he did so. The two teens strode down the quite streets towards their favourite pizza restaurant._

_ "I can't have people seeing me like this," Victor said as they entered the eating area that sat open air with a clear view of the road. The two sat at their table when the waiter appeared, seemingly out of not where._

_ "What can I get you this evening gentlemen." The waiter asked in a slightly pompous manner, peering over the top of his thick rimmed glasses. Victor had always found that waiter creepy._

_ "I'll have a tofu pizza, no cheese," Garfield said before pointing at Victor, "and Dick Turpin here will take one of your meat feast pizzas. We'll take a couple of cokes with that too please." The waiter nodded and left their table._

_ "See he barely noticed how I was dressed," Victor muttered slouching low over the table as though it would keep him hidden. He hoped Garfield would drop the subject._

_ "Nah the only reason he didn't say anything is cause you wouldn't tip him if he did," Garfield responded, his acute sense of hearing capable of picking up even the mumblings of a disgruntled teenager. He was about to continue when he spotted a girl, the restaurants only other customer, sat a few tables away. She wore entirely dark attire, with a hood shielding her eyes from view. Victor could see that Garfield's eyes were quickly drawn to her bare legs._

Rachael took herself out of the memory as she realised she recognised it and quickly set her mind on the next memory hoping to avoid a conversation with Garfield for the time being.

_Victor strolled along the long winding path with his father by his side. The fields were lush and green, blotted only by the occasional tombstone. The cemetery was secluded, away from the hustle of the city, in the California sunshine after the storms had final cleared. Victor and his father walked in silence; there was only the sound of the birds in the trees that broke that silence. Victor's father held a large bunch of flowers in his hand, a mix of red and yellow that created a vibrant contrast. They had walked for about fifteen minutes when they finally reached their destination._

_ Victor and his father looked down on the tombstone that stood before them, simple in design and crafted out of bright cream marble. The pair stood in silence for a few moments neither wishing to break the serenity of the moment. Silas knelt down and placed the flowers up against the tombstone. "Ma," Victor said softly finally breaking the silence, "I miss you ma. I can't do the running no more, they think my implants might give me an edge. I've found myself in this superhero team, so maybe they're right. I'm trying to do good like you did ma, I'm just not sure I'm up to it."_

_ Victor stepped back a little as Silas stepped forward, "I'm sorry I've not visited Elinore, you wouldn't believe all of the stuff that's been happing. A terrorist attack and an alien invasion happened if I was to name just two things. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you but I got Victor out of there ok. He's doing well all things considered; I had to use the cybernetic implants we were working on but they're not exactly concealable. He's a strong kid though he'll soldier on. I miss you Eli, but Victor and I must go on."_

_ "I'll visit once a month ma, I promise," Victor said with a soft smile as Silas placed his arm around Victor's shoulders. "Garfield won at the Oscars, so you know ma. He got another one; you always did take a bit too much interest in his career." Victor smirked slightly at the way his mother had coddled Garfield. "Bye ma." Victor placed his arm round his father's shoulder as his father was doing to him. "Come on old man, let's go home." Silas chuckled and nodded before sighing in agreement. Victor was just glad to have gotten the opportunity to speak with his mother._

Rachael could feel a strange set of emotions rush over her this time as she woke. A bizarre mix of guilt and relief affected her. Rachael took a few deep breaths to try and clear the feelings from her system. Garfield was now re-engaged with his game and tapped away at the buttons. Rachael smirked slightly guessing that this would probably her final venture into Victor's mind.

_ Victor and Silas laughed as Starfire attached another contraption to the ceiling of the Tower's lobby. Wally took an occasional disinterested glance over the top of his magazine to see what they were up to. Victor was about to say something when the Earth shook below his feet. After a few moments the quake stopped and Victor smirked._

_ "Victor what was that shaking of the Earth that we just partook in?" Starfire asked innocently._

_ "We you see Star our planet is slightly unstable..."_

Rachael pulled out when she remembered the Earth quake from earlier. "Now for the crazy alien bimbo" She thought to herself glumly as she remembered the task at hand.


	32. Chapter 31: Life Of An Alien Princess

Where to start, first off my greatest apologies for how long it's been since my last update. I'm back at college so it's really slowed me down. Second of all I'm really sorry that this is only half of Star's story it was really long so I've split it in two. The other half is nearly finished and bar disaster should be up by the end of the weekend.

Thanks for reading please R and R and all that. :P Sorry again hope you enjoy.

COMPLETEWASUK

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

Rachael rested for a few moments, placing her head on the back of the couch. "What's wrong with these people?" Rachael thought to herself before spotting Garfield stroll by as monkey with a banana in his hand. Rachael groaned and rubbed her forehead. "I don't even know how old Starfire is," Rachael grumbled in thought, "She could be centuries old or weeks old for all I know." Rachael shook her head and began focusing on the alien she shared a home with.

Garfield glanced up from his banana to see Rachael drifting into a trance for whatever number of times she'd done it this day before hearing his phone ring. Garfield bound across the room and scaled the kitchen counter. Picking up the phone he held it to his ear. "Hey Matt," Garfield said jovially over the phone, "Still a dead beat cous." Garfield smirked as his cousin laughed on the other end. "So how's life been to you dude?"

_Koriand'r walked slowly along the rich purple rug. She held her head high, blocking the lines of soldiers who flanked her. Horns blew out from the crowd as the small girl made her way to the stage. Koriand'r tried not to get distracted by the blaring noise of the horns that echoed around the tall hall. She climbed up the vast stair case as the soldiers began chanting her name as she reached the summit._

_ Koriand'r turned to face the crowd that had assembled before her. She glanced around for her parents but she couldn't find them. "Kneel before your princess," A large bearded man with a soft face called out from behind her. He placed his hand gently on one of her shoulders before continuing, "Hail the heir to the throne, the princess Koriand'r." The crowd began chanting her name as Koriand'r shuffled awkwardly._

_ "I'm not sure I like this Galfore," Koriand'r said softly as the crowd continued chanting her name. The large man squeezed her shoulder slightly in reassurance. "My parents did not make an appearance again." Koriand'r said sadly causing the old man to sigh slightly, though this wasn't audible to Koriand'r due to the chanting of the crowd. _

_ "They have royal duties to attend to," Galfore said with a soft smile before taking the girl by the hand and leading her out of the hall. "I'm sure they will visit you when they get an opportunity Kori." He continued as the duo left to a chorus of chants. Koriand'r sighed and the pair headed towards their home. "You and Komi have classes later; we're going to learn about rest of the Vegan system."_

Rachael calmly removed herself Starfire's mind and spotted the green banana munching monkey that was her roommate sat on the kitchen counter. "Yeah I think I'll audition for that," Garfield said with a chuckle down his phone. "We'll talk again soon Matt." Garfield put his phone down and saw Rachael looking up at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Rachael responded dryly, "I just don't remember anyone by the name Matt in your memories or at least he was not in the ones I have witnessed." Garfield just shrugged.

"He's my cousin," Garfield said as he munched on a banana again. "Do you have to know everyone I know?" Rachael scoffed before shaking her head.

"I've seen the people you know Garfield," Rachael said coldly, "Now I might be mistaken but I think I'm depressing enough as it is." Garfield smirked before rubbing his head.

"I can't help that you soak up everyone's emotions Rachael," Garfield chuckled slightly as he jumped down from the counter. "That your creepy minding, yeah you're right; I do know some depressing people." Rachael gave him a glare before flicking her wrist and transforming her green friend into a rat. "Not cool."

Rachael broke into a slight smile before turning her thoughts back to the alien they shared a tower block with. Rachael closed her eyes and began focusing on Starfire who she could hear giggling on the floor below.

_ "The primary power in the Vegan star system is the Citadel," Galfore said as he pointed at the diagrams that hung from his wall. "We know little about how they operate, no one has seen one of their race in a generation. However this does not mean that they lack power, all the other worlds in this system are subservient to them, bar ours of course. They execute their will with the use of the Gordanians. The Gordanians are a reptilian race, naturally inclined to following orders. The few who show more free will often find themselves in positions of command."_

_ The two girls who sat before Galfore both nodded. The heir to the throne sat with her long reddish hair flowing by her sides and a small crown like tiara that held it back over head. Her hair seemed to flow even when she was stationary; it was one of those strange traits that all the princesses of Tamaran seemed to have possessed. Next to her sat an eerily similar girl, the only difference between the young sisters was Komand'r's rare black hair and her equally unusual bright purple eyes._

_ "If the Gordanians are the military arm of the Citadel then the Psions are their science arm. The Psions are known for their experiments, they are just as ruthless as their masters. There have long been rumours that it was Psions' experiments that lead to the existence of all the life in our system. This is but rumour though." Galfore stopped as he saw young Koriand'r waving her arm in the air. "Yes Kori?"_

_ "What of the other races then?" The young princess said with a smile causing her sister to role her eyes. Galfore smiled grimly before continuing._

_ "They are slaves generally, each serving purposes that fit their physiology. Some of the worlds are no more than giant factories now, ran by Gordanian slave masters. Now enough of this talk, the pair of you should be preparing for your training with the Okaarans." Galfore said with a smile before departing the room._

_ "Isn't it wondrous sister, we will finally gain our warrior training." Kori said in a buoyant manner that caused her sister to shake her head once more. Komi had always held a darker disposition to life than Kori and didn't share in her sister's optimism. "What is it sister," Kori said innocently, "Are you afraid that your lack of flight might leave you at a disadvantage sister?" Komi stopped for moment not looking at her sister._

_ Then in an instant Komi slammed into Kori and pinned her to the ground. "You look down on me sister, you wish to mock my weakness." Komi said viciously, "Not only have you taken my birthright from me but now you spite me." Komi lent in closer until her face was only inches from her sisters. "I'll remember this sister." With that Komi rose to her feet and stormed out of the room without ever looking back. If she had she would have seen Kori coil up into ball and begin to blubber to herself._

Rachael sat up from the couch and found Garfield munching on a banana once more. She wasn't sure if he needed to eat this much or if he was just trying to give her a feeling of déjà vu. She looked at Garfield and began to run the unnerving similarity between him and Starfire's early life, that they had both long ago been trained or used to killing. Adding this to Victor's naturally competitive nature and Richard's somewhat unsettling though familiar emotional detachment made for a rather disturbed set of individuals.

"Garfield," Rachael said with strain evident on her voice as she tried to shake the feeling of fear she was developing as Starfire's emotions began prying at her mind. "Were you trained to kill or did you just do it? I just don't understand, half of the time you seem to be a kid in a teenager's body and then the rest of the time you're impaling a kid with a mechanical spider leg." Garfield almost laughed before actually putting his mind to use for a change.

"Don't know really; don't remember the first time it happened. I've never thought about, in fact I try not to think about it. They're bad guys I guess, I mean what more do you need. No civilians were hurt in the making of this hero, or something like that." Garfield said sincerely causing Rachael to frown. Apparently serious conversation with Garfield Logan was an impossibility so Rachael rubbed her temples and began focusing back upon Starfire.

_ Koriand'r crashed her fist into Komand'r's ribcage before her sister returned fire with an elbow to the side of the skull. Stumbling slightly Kori swung a vicious kick towards her sister's head that made contact with a shuddering thud. Komi span but quickly righted herself and rushed back towards her sister throwing a meaty punched towards in the process. She never made contact however as Kori casually lifted herself in the air to dodge the attack. "No fair," Komi protested as her sister hovered mockingly out of reach. "You know I can't fly that's cheating sister."_

_ "Nor can the Gordanians Komand'r," Their imposing Okaaran instructor called out, "And yet they have been victorious every time your two races have met in battle. Would you like to know why?" The young girl nodded as her sister continued to float around above them. "Two reasons, the Gordanians have develop artificial methods of flight to use should they need it but more importantly, unlike you Tamaranians," Her instructor said calmly as he walked over to her. "They understand the concept of projectile weaponry."_

_ In a single movement the Okaaran then swivelled throwing a small rounded pebble at the floating Koriand'r that crashed into the side of her skull causing her to flop down into the ice cold snow below. The Okaaran the turned back to the bewildered Komi as her sister rose slowly to her feet and placed a clutch of pebbles into her hand. "That should even the odds don't you think." The seasoned trainer then returned to his seat to watch the two girls do battle. _

_ They were slowly mastering the techniques he had been teaching them and he was quietly impressed with their progress. He had chosen to train them in the snow as Tamaranians were at their weakest in the cold and their endurance would hopefully improve as a result. After a while he decided he'd seen enough. "Halt Tamaranians." He yelled, the wind carrying his voice over the vast ice sheet that covered most of Okaara's surface._

_ "I believe that Galfore will be waiting for us back at the village," The Okaaran said before turning to walk back towards his home town with the girls in tow. "It would appear that the Tamaranian government is concerned about the danger of your training."_

_ "Dangers master?" Koriand'r asked innocently as the trio approached the scenic village that was cradled in the vast white canyon. Her master smirked before turning backto his two students._

_ "The later parts of the training are known for claiming a few victims." The Okaaran said coldly, "After all what good is a test if few don't fail." The two girls stared back wide eyed but the Okaaran only grinned, well as much as a creature with two large fangs protruding from its jaw could grin anyway. "We'll make warriors out of you two, don't worry yourselves." Spotting the doubtful looks on the girls' faces he continued. "I made a warrior out of Galfore didn't I?"_

_ "You trained Galfore!" The princess exclaimed excitedly as the trio entered the idyllic village. The locals, all tall and grim faced like the girls' teacher with only their eyes suggesting any warmth within. Their master sighed as he reminisced._

_ "It was many cycles ago, it was a more peaceful time before the rise of race we now call the Citadel. Whilst there have always been sporadic wars between the different worlds this was one of the few eras of peace, maybe the lack of experience in war was allowed the Citadel an opportunity to wrest control of the system." Their instructor said with a hint of guilt in is voice._

_ "Many of the worlds used to send their finest warriors here training, so Galfore was sent to receive training so that he would be a suitable guard for the emperor. As the emperor's childhood . Most of those that trained that cycle are dead now but three still live. Along with Galfore there is the Gordanian commander Trogaar, I'm sure you know who he is." The two girls nodded as the trio entered the village's largest building which served as both the local government building and a public house._

_ "The other is child of our goddess X'hal, the founder of the Citadel Empire." Koriand'r gasped slightly but Komand'r seemed unmoved. Galfore appeared in their view at the opposite end of the great hall and the girls rushed over._

_ "Galfore, it is most pleasant to see you." Koriand'r said as she embraced him. Komand'r joined the pair and look towards Galfore._

_ "I did not know that you were our father's childhood friend." Komand'r said coldly causing the old man to smile._

_ "I was not; I was his father's childhood friend." Galfore said with a smile as the two girls stared back shocked. "I'm forty-five cycles old, the oldest Tamaranian in twelve generations. Don't worry though; I reckon I can out live a few more generations yet." Galfore winked at the pair causing Koriand'r to smile._

Rachael's violet eyes slowly opened as a throbbing pain passed through her head. Rachael prayed that Starfire took less blows to the head in the rest of her memories. It was then that she realised that Garfield pressing a towel down on her head. "Err... your head kind of burst." Garfield said nervously, confused as to what had just happened.

"It would appear that our warrior friend was once far less competent." Rachael groaned as Garfield applied more pressure to wound on her forehead.

"Guessing she can take harder blows than you can." Garfield said with a slight smile as the door to the apartment swung open. There to Garfield's surprise stood Slade, well presented in his suit with a briefcase in his hand. Even his surprisingly well groomed beard and impressively full head of hair looked smart, despite the eye patch that covered his right eye socket telling you he lived a dangerous life. "Mr Wilson?"

"Good to see you Garfield," Slade said softly before noticing the boys eyes widen. Slade turned his head to see Immortus stood in the door way, his long black trench coat and his officer's hat cutting an impressive figure. "Don't move Garfield," Slade said calmly as he saw the boy's claws extending. Rachael, still dazed, was trying to grasp the situation but didn't want to put anyone at risk by intervening with her powers when so unfocused.

"He murdered my family, you wouldn't understand." Garfield hissed as rage filled his system.

"And he murdered my son," Slade shouted in response, "But you and I both know that Immortus isn't just a name. Just like we both know there is no point in trying to send him down because he'd outlast the prison they put him in."

"I'll tear him limb form..." Garfield stopped his rant suddenly when Slade fired a single shot into the centre of Immortus' skull. Rachael could have sworn she was on the brink of having a heart attack. To her horror the enormous newly formed wound on the General's skull began to close as the man stood there as though nothing had happened. After a few seconds there was a cling of metal as the round fell to the floor.

"Was that really necessary Mr Wilson," Immortus said dryly causing his compatriot to give him a look.

"No but it made me feel much better." Slade responded in an equally dry tone as Garfield's communicator started buzzing. The boy flicked it open still in a slight state of shock with his rage now subsiding.

"It's a long story Victor," He said slightly gingerly down the communicator when asked about the gunshot. "Yes I would think calling in the cleaner early would be a good idea. Thanks." Garfield closed the phone and realised the two men were staring at the slightly incapacitated girl on the couch. "That's also a long story, why are you here?"

"We were looking for Mr Grayson, but no one seems to know where he is." Slade said coldly and Garfield shrugged much to his disappointment. "So... what has happened to her?"

Rachael sighed before deciding to divulge the situation to Slade, "Let's just say I'm having a hard time trusting you people. So I've decided to delve into your memories, the issue I'm having is that I feel the pain that the person I'm scanning felt and Starfire was once less than competent."

"Well I have nothing to hide," Slade said calmly causing Rachael to smile slightly.

"We'll see about you shortly, there's no guarantee that I'll survive examining Starfire." Rachael said coldly as she began to return to the Tamaranian's mind. "She's a walking disaster." Slade waited till she had drifted off before turning to Garfield.

"You're letting her probe around in our minds," Slade said in disbelief, glaring at Garfield with his single blue eye. Garfield shrugged which seemed to confuse Slade, "You think this normal?"

"Nothing she does is normal, she can feel people's emotions, she pass through walls, it's all weird. She has to like control her emotions or something but the she has these creepy outburst every now and then." Garfield said getting increasingly frantic, as though he was concerned about Rachael hearing him. "She tries to be friendly I guess plus she's got a nice ass, that's never led anyone astray right?"

Slade and Immortus seemed to think for a few moments before nodding in agreement. The trio then looked over at Rachael who was mumbling something under her breath before exchanging nervous glances.

_Koriand'r advanced through the mist; she had grown a lot in the half-cycle they had been on Okaara. Her sister had turned into a woman in their time on this planet and Koriand'r had begun to fill out. She moved through the ice and the snow, scanning the plains for her prey. She crawled along slowly, keeping her head down to conceal her breath. It was then that she heard frantic foot steps behind her._

_ "May suggest sister that we run," Komand'r called out as she passed. Koriand'r turned to see their prey advancing rapidly towards her. It was a vast beast, a reptilian creature that could somehow survive on the ice world of Okaara. Its limbs clawed frantically at the ground, the front pair acted both as legs and as wings, the rear pair were shorter and sat either side of a long barbed tail. The orange colouring upon its scaled back did not make effective camouflage even with the occasional blue stripe. But then again if a creature has no natural predators one can assume it doesn't need to hide._

_ Koriand'r joined her sister in retreat as the pair tried to outpace their pursuer, it was safe to say that his four limbs gave him an edge. "Weave sister," Komand'r yelled and the duo began zigzagging across the ice. The monster was initially confused tried to pursue both girl simultaneously, skidding left and then right as its huge mass caused its rear end to swing out._

_ The two girls were panting heavily as they stormed through the mist. It was then that girls realized the fatal error they had made. In front of them stood a vast and sheer cliff face that had not been visible before. The two girls turned to face the rapidly approaching beast. "Where is your spear sister?" Koriand'r asked calmly and her sister beckoned towards the creature. There protruding from its shoulder was Komand'r's spear. "It would appear that is not his weak spot sister. May I suggest that when he is closer that I dive to the left and you dive to the right?" Komand'r nodded and the pair readied themselves._

_ At the very last second the sisters dived out of the creature's path. There was an enormous crash and Koriand'r looked up to see the creature with its teeth stuck into the cliff. Koriand'r grabbed her spear and thrust it into the creature's ribcage. The creature smashed his claws towards Koriand'r, it would appear that his ribcage wasn't his weak spot either. He managed to tear his teeth from the cliff face and he began thrashing at Komand'r who had leapt onto his back._

_ Komand'r jabbed him several times with her blade as he bucked in an attempt to dislodge her. She clawed further up his back and tried to force her spear deeper into his shoulder. He clocked Koriand'r flying towards him and with stunning agility, both throwing Komand'r from his back and send Koriand'r flying past him. He turned so that he was facing Komand'r who was lying on her back staring upwards as her raised his claw to crush her._

_ Komand'r was nearly deafened when an enormous rock slammed down on the creature's spine. Komand'r looked up to her sister lowering down beside the whimpering beast. "Your time is impeccable sister," Komand'r said curtly and Koriand'r beamed. "Well I believe we surpassed our master's expectations."_

_ "Our parents will be most pleased to hear about our success. Though I believe it will another quarter-cycle before we are able to fly home without being detected by Gordanian probes." Koriand'r said chirpily, "At least if my numbers are correct. Our kill was most glorious yes?" Komand'r shook her head._

_ "Yes we cornered a member of a dying species who was simply minding his own business and then we murdered him, most glorious indeed sister." Komand'r said coldly before walking off into the mist. Koriand'r smiled before beginning to carve up their kill._

Rachael opened her eyes and found the three men playing videogames in the main room. Rachael sighed and shook her head. "Any one care that our alien friend seems to think in whatever language she speaks in, cause she remembers her memories in English." Rachael said trying to get the others attention but they were deep in their game. "Never mind then." Rachael began rubbing her temples as she focused in on Starfire again.


End file.
